Les apparences sont trompeuses
by Noyume
Summary: U.A : Tout est dans le titre. /MULTIPAIRING/ (résumé modifiable)
1. Chapter 1

**NOUVEAU PROJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET MES LOULOUS !  
** **Ahem, je vous laisse et vous retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une porte grinça sourdement. Il n'essaya pas de masquer le bruit ni d'y aller plus doucement. De toute manière, chercher à surprendre son ennemi était inutile. Si ce dernier voulait l'abattre, même en le prenant par surprise, il y réussirait. Tout du moins, s'il avait une arme à feu.

Une grande partie du hangar était caché par des caisses de tout genre. Au moins, il serait à l'abri du froid de l'hiver, ici.

Il s'avança, le pas lourd.

– Oï ! lança-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Le son se répercuta sur les murs jusqu'au toit et se dissipa dans une dernière résonance. Puis, le silence reprit ses droits. Il soupira longuement.

– Je sais que tu es là, il fit quelques pas, son firestar claquant dans la poche de son manteau.

Dans la pénombre, du coin de l'œil, il distingua une vague silhouette. D'un geste lent, les deux bras le long du corps, il se tourna vers lui.

Son ennemi le tenait en joug. Mais était-il réellement un ennemi ? Il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

– Tu ne veux pas enlever ta capuche ? demanda-t-il à l'homme armé.

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Allons bon, j'ai tout de même le droit de voir une dernière fois tes magnifiques yeux avant que tu essaies de me tuer, sourit-il.

– Va au diable, répondit ce dernier sans accéder à sa demande.

– Tu es beaucoup trop cruel, grimaça-t-il.

Il claqua la langue comme toute réponse. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ? Il n'était pas cruel, lui, de lui avoir menti tout ce temps ? De l'avoir fait espérer ? D'avoir tout mis en œuvre pour le tromper, le mettre sur une fausse route ?

Il secoua la tête, au final, c'était sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser duper. Jamais. Ses sentiments n'auraient jamais dû être aussi fort. Il était con.

En attendant, l'homme remonta ses lunettes avant de glisser ses mains dans ses poches.

– Hors de questions, tu remets tes mains en l'air.

À l'injonction, il haussa un sourcil.

– Oh, et pour quoi je ferais ça ?

– Parce que tu te prendrais une balle dans la jambe, sinon.

– Pas dans la tête ? Tu es trop généreux.

– Je préférerai t'enchaîner vivant.

– Pour profiter de mon corps... ? susurra l'homme aux lunettes.

La poigne se resserra sur la crosse de l'arme. Il jouait avec ses nerfs même en position de faiblesse. Était-il réellement idiot ou juste fou, comme il l'avait déjà pensé ?

– Dis, reprit ce dernier, le coupant dans ses pensées, tu oserais vraiment t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'inoffensif ?

Il eut un petit rire amer.

– Inoffensif ? Fous-toi de moi, t'es tout sauf inoffensif !

– Je pensais au moins que tu aurais le courage de m'affronter au poing, pas aux armes, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules.

– Comme si toi, tu n'avais pas d'armes.

Un sourire mystérieux lui répondit, que devait-il comprendre, au juste ?

– Alors ? Tu m'envoies une balle, ou on règle ça aux poings ?

– Et j'y gagne quoi ?

– Une bataille en toute égalité. Avoue-le, tu n'as aucune envie de me battre, pas comme ça, du moins.

Sa voix était mielleuse, douce et glissait sur lui dans une agréable chaleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il rêvait de l'entendre à nouveau, dans un autre contexte, dans un autre endroit, dans d'autres circonstances, là où ils seraient heureux.

– Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as perdu ton sens de la justice et de l'égalité, quand même ? ajouta-t-il vu qu'il ne répondait pas.

Il rangea son pistolet à sa ceinture, le cran de sûreté activé. Il était stupide. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment son adversaire se débrouillait au corps à corps, ni de ses capacités. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de le tuer. Quitte à ce que l'un d'eux crève, autant que ce soit lui-même. Il eut un petit rire amer. Si on lui avait dit qu'il serait prêt à laisser un criminel en vie, voir l'y aider, il y a de cela quatre mois, il se serait moqué et n'y aurait jamais cru.

– Ça ne va pas ?

Il fit glisser son capuchon, révélant ses cheveux ébouriffés. Son sourire désespéré le quitta et il fit quelques pas. Puis, subitement, il abattit son poing.

Surpris, l'homme évita de justesse, mais ses jambes furent fauchées. Il tomba lourdement au sol. Cependant il ne se laissa pas faiblir, dans un mouvement souple et ample, il envoya son pied dans la cheville de l'homme encapuchonné. Un craquement sourd retentit. Un geignement de douleur en plus, il se releva plus loin.

Ses lunettes avaient glissé de son nez, il les remonta.

Son adversaire assis à terre, il était plus que vulnérable. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il sortit sa propre arme et la pointa droit sur lui.

Il rouvrit difficilement les yeux, la douleur était intense, aiguë et tenace.

– Tu vois, j'avais bien dit que t'étais tout sauf inoffensif, lâcha-t-il en grimaçant.

– Hum. Pardonne-moi.

Il rit, mais s'arrêta bien vite quand les spasmes se répercutèrent jusqu'à sa blessure. Désormais, il avait la cheville brisée, et le cœur aussi.

– Comme si je le pouvais.

Ils restèrent comme cela de longues secondes, le regard planté l'un dans l'autre.

– Il va le falloir.

Sans plus de paroles, un coup de feu retentit.

* * *

 **Bien. Maintenant, j'ai peur. *se pend***

 **Bon, j'avais zappé à quel point c'était stressant de poster une nouvelle idée, un nouveau projet, des nouvelles envies... (des nouvelles conneries... :'D)**

 **Donc, j'veux vos avis (ouais comme d'hab') mais là encore plus ! Sachez que ça me tient à cœur tout en me faisant peur ! J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si ça vous semble bien, intriguant, étrange, que ça promet ou à l'inverse que vous semblez trouver ça pénible et chiant !**

 **Est-ce que de ne pas savoir les noms vous à embêté ? Cela a-t-il alourdi la lecture ? Ou au contraire, est-ce que ça a bien amené le suspens ?**

 **Bref, dîtes moi tout ce que vous en pensez ! Vraiment, je veux le savoir ! Cette histoire, elle n'est pas encore développer, pas entièrement, j'ai des idées, mais j'ai pas tout décidé, alors tout ce que vous me direz ça pourrait m'aider à choisir, à changer des choses ou autres, et ça, c'est aussi valable pr les chapitres suivants !**

 **(Désolée du pavé, merci d'avoir lu par avance, et à bientôt pour la suite, j'espère ! )**


	2. Chapter 2

BIEN. NOUS Y VOILA. Après ce prologue chelou, j'balance le premier chapitre ! o/ mais tout d'abord, quelques petites  
 **PRÉCISIONS**.

– **Cette fic sera** _(est censé être plutôt.../ZBAF/)_ **RÉGULIÈRE**.  
– Elle devrait _(normalement)_ sortir **tous les jeudis**. _(ouais comme C &C, fallait bien que je remplace vu que c'est fini :'D)  
_– **Les chapitres** , tout du moins les cinq-six premiers _(pour pas dire la dizaine)_ **feront au** **minima 2K mots**. Il est fort probable que ça aille en crescendo tout du long... _(normalement.)_

 _ **Je rappelle que ce n'est pas parce que je suis**_ _(ou serait ahahaha, prions pour)_ _ **régulière que je n'ai pas besoin de vous, tout au contraire, ne croyez pas que c'est acquis, tout au contraire une fois encore. Je le rappelle, j'aime, j'adore et j'ai besoin de mes lecteurs et de leur(s) avis !  
**_ _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et prie pour réussir à vous surprendre** (dans le bon sens) **et à vous faire apprécier cette nouvelle idée !**_

 _ **Seishiro** : C'est pile ce que je voulais que tu retiennes, si c'est pas parfait tout ça :'D  
_ _On se le demande biiiiiiiiiiiiiiien :D Aahah, sorry d'avoir encore plus compliqué la chose à la seconde lecture XD mais oui, c'est totalement volontaire que tu ne devines pas les perso', donc j'suis contente que tu devines pas ou que tu es une vague idée, et je prie pour que ça n'est pas alourdi ta lecture x)  
_ _Oui, c'est mon deuxième surnom « sadique » j'ai même le droit à un petit « -chan » avec de la part d'une adorable lectrice :'D  
_ _Merci beaucoup à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, en priant pour que vous vous demandiez pas sur quel planète vs êtes tombés après avoir enchainé le C1 et le C2 :'D  
_ _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Noly** : J'adore ton analyse, et j'ai bien rit en la lisant ! XD Et je voispas du tout pk tu parles d'imagination farfelue, ça ne me ressemble pas du tout 0:) Mais oui, si ça se trouve c'est pas des lunettes de vue et tu t'es planté dans toute l'analyse :'D (j'aime foutre le doute comme ça) brefouille j'suis ravie (et super heureuse mais j'vais éviter de bouger dans tous les sens, j'suis en voiture :'D)  
_ _Ahah, le BokuAka, on aime tous ce couple ! Qui sait si j'en mettrais :P (à part moi, oui :'))  
_ _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, que tu ne seras pas trop désappointée et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 26 août**_

Le réveil sonna. Une douce musique, calme et tranquille retentit. Malgré cela, l'horloge se prit un grand coup de poing, valdinguant loin de la table de chevet. Et de la prise électrique par la même occasion.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester le matin, parfois. Surtout quand il avait passé une presque nuit blanche, en fait. Mais comme tout le monde, il fallait se lever et aller travailler !

Dans un soupir, il sortit lentement de son drap. Même si son appartement avait la clim', il avait tendance à dormir la fenêtre ouverte, de ce fait, la chaleur de la nuit était toujours présente.

Il craqua ses deux épaules, une mauvaise habitude qu'Hanamaki lui reprochait. Surtout pour un kinésithérapeute, mais il s'en moquait. Qui était son ami pour pouvoir dire ce que le grand Oikawa Tooru pouvait faire ? Juste son ami. C'est vrai. Et cela semblait suffire à ce dernier pour lui faire la morale de temps à autre. Ou lui faire faire plus de conneries.

C'était surtout la deuxième option, en fin de compte.

Il grimaça et se gratta le ventre. Sa tisane était déjà prête. La tasse à la main, il se cala devant son ordinateur et ouvrit ses mails. Quelques spams seulement, d'autres sans intérêts, et bien entendu les habituels formulaires de santé.

La flemme. Il ferait ça plus tard. Ou attendrait que ça doit trop urgent pour en parler à Asahi, qui, en plus d'être déjà leur comptable, faisait leurs papiers. Après tout, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire si ce n'est calculer. Et s'occupait des papiers d'autres personnes. Presque rien, en somme !

Il se leva et alla poser sa tasse. S'il ne s'activait pas un peu, il finirait en retard. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, il soupira. Il avait cinq minutes en moins pour prendre sa douche, c'était pénible.

Enfin, presque une heure plus tard, il fut prêt.

Un coup d'oeil dans le miroir accroché à l'entrée, son reflet était parfait, ses cheveux totalement coiffés, le teint frais et les cernes cachés. Il sortit sur le porche et ferma à clé. Sa maison n'était pas spécialement grande, mais loin d'être petite. Cela avait du bon de bien touché sa vie.

Les clés à la main, son portable sonna.

 **« De** **Mr. Refreshing  
** _Venez au café ce soir, après votre journée ! Promis, on a racheté de ta tisane. »_

Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée que d'embêter son ami le plus taquin ? Après Hanamaki, bien sûr.

 **« De Moi  
** _Je verrais, peut-être qu'une jolie jeune fille m'interpellera avant !_ »

 **« De** **Mr. Refreshing  
** _19h30 sera parfait, à ce soir. »_

Il claqua la langue. Parfois, Sugawara n'était vraiment pas drôle. Il entra dans sa Mercedes, une chose de plus à dire à Hanamaki ce matin. Pourvu que ce dernier n'est rien de prévu, il n'était pas certain que changeait ses plans lui plairait.

Dans un soupir, il alluma le moteur et partit.

Les pneus crissèrent lorsqu'il se gara sur sa place de parking, réservé. Il était tôt, pourtant, la chaleur se faisait déjà sentir sous les rayons du soleil. L'été était loin d'être fini, semblait-il.

D'un petit bond, il s'avança vers son cabinet. La porte de ce dernier bien visible entre deux bâtiments et à la croisée de deux chemins. Il n'était pas loin du centre-ville, et pas trop loin du port non plus, un endroit parfait pour avoir de la place de se garer et d'être desservit par les bus. Hors saison touristique.

De ce fait, il vit parfaitement le rouquin insérer les clés dans la porte.

– Makki-chan ! chantonna-t-il fortement.

Des yeux ennuyés le fixèrent.

– Oh, en avance pour une fois.

– Je suis toujours en avance, répliqua Tooru, outré.

Un petit sourire lui répondit et son ami entra sans plus de cérémonie. Ils longèrent un petit couloir et ouvrirent une seconde porte. Leur salle d'attente.

Elle n'était ni petite, ni grande, quelques fauteuils, assez de magazines pour que les accompagnants aient de quoi lire et assez d'affiche à propos d'os ou de posture pour comprendre qu'ils étaient chez des kinésithérapeutes.

– Suga-chan veut qu'on passe au café ce soir, lança Oikawa en rentrant dans sa salle de soin.

Elle était adjacente à celle de son collègue et il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Il n'a même pas tiqué à ma taquinerie, ajouta-t-il, presque déçu.

– Qui tique encore à tes conneries, de toute manière ? demanda la voix sarcastique de son ami.

Tooru ouvrit en grand la porte qui séparait les deux pièces. Sa mine outrée agrandit encore plus le rictus d'Hanamaki.

– Certains le sont encore !

– C'est pas plutôt toi qui tiques encore à celle des autres ?

– Pas du tout !

– Alors tu fais quoi, là ?

Oikawa le fixa, interdit.

– Absolument rien, répondit-il finalement avant de repartir de son côté.

Le rouquin sourit. Il ne le vit pas. À la place, il se contenta de ronchonner en ouvrant les volets, ce serait déjà cela de fait. Il ouvrit également la fenêtre avant de se tourner. Takahiro se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte, sa blouse blanche tombant jusqu'à l'arrière de ses genoux.

– Tu connais ton premier patient ?

– Non, aucun souvenir, pourquoi ?

– C'est la première fois qu'il vient et tu n'as rien noté, ce serait pas mal que, lorsqu'on prend rendez-vous, tu demandes quel est le problème, soupira Makki.

– Pourquoi ? C'est mon patient.

– Tu fais pareil avec les miens, idiot. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attend.

– Un magnifique jeune homme qui te fera tomber par terre, se moqua Oikawa.

– Ténébreux, fumeur et avec un petit air de rebelle aussi, continua Hanamaki sans se départir.

– Grand ?

– Ma taille serait suffisante, mais pourquoi pas ?

Tooru secoua la tête dans un petit rire.

– Quoi ? interrogea alors Takahiro.

– Je me dis que c'est impossible de pouvoir te supporter.

– Je suis sûrement moins pénible que toi à vivre.

– Et comment tu pourrais le savoir ? s'exclama le plus petit.

Avant de répondre, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil entendu.

– Quiconque te connaît le sait, souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

– Oh, tu veux demander à Sugawara et Daichi, ce soir ?

La réponse était évidemment non. S'il le faisait, il savait pertinemment que ses deux amis affirmeraient les pensées d'Hanamaki, sans se soucier aucunement de ses propres sentiments. Hors de question que son orgueil en prenne un coup. Pas ce soir, du moins.

– Va dans ta salle et laisse-moi tranquille ! Ordre du patron !

– Patron est bien grand mot pour toi, railla-t-il.

– Casse-toi quand même !

– Non.

Il aurait dû se douter de la réponse. Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de lui. Si Hanamaki avait décidé de l'embêter, grand bien lui fasse, de toute façon, il était incapable de l'arrêter quand il avait décidé d'une chose. Et encore plus quand cette chose, c'était de lui faire chier.

Il alla dans une nouvelle salle adjacente, ou une minuscule piscine était entreposée, pleine et avec un vélo aquatique dedans.

Être kinésithérapeute, ce n'était pas de tout repos et cela demandait le plus de matériel possible, même étrange. Il mit l'eau à chauffer et mit le thermomètre. Trop froide, ses patients ne voudraient pas y rentrer, même pour faire leur exercice, et trop chaude, ils ne travailleraient pas correctement.

Une porte était non loin, fermée. Elle bloquait la vue du débarras où ils entreposaient tous les équipements et matériaux dont ils n'avaient pas ou peu besoin. Il ne fallait pas croire, mais parfois, des exercices avec des ballons ou des cordes à sauter étaient nécessaires et ils devaient bien les ranger quelques parts. Tout comme les haltères.

Après quelques dernières vérifications, il retourna dans sa salle, et retrouva son ami, assis devant son ordinateur.

– Tu peux pas utiliser le tien ? lâcha-t-il, agacé.

– T'as pas fait les papiers, répondit ce dernier en ignorant royalement sa remarque.

– Ne m'ignore pas !

Hanamaki le fixa.

– T'as pas fait les papiers, se répéta-t-il.

Oikawa tourna la tête, agacé.

– Tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– À part t'embêter ? Non, pas spécialement, sourit ce dernier.

Tooru soupira, que faire face à cela ? Pas grand-chose.

– Tu as bien aéré ta salle ?

– Bien évidemment.

Le châtain n'y crut pas et passa de l'autre côté. La fenêtre était bel et bien ouverte, pourtant, l'odeur de talc et la crème antibactérienne ne voulaient pas partir de la pièce. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait tomber un pot de chaque, elles avaient élu domicile sur le parquet et les incessants lavages n'y avaient rien changé. Fort heureusement, aucune personne ne s'était plainte jusqu'à présent, c'était déjà cela.

– Dis... reprit Hanamaki dans son dos.

– Hum ?

– Ce serait sympa si tu arrêtais de prendre Asahi pour ton larbin.

– De la compassion ? s'exclama-t-il, où est donc mon Makki ? On t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ? Qui a osé te toucher ? Tu es malade ? Tu vas mourir ? Tu l-

– Abruti, encore un mot de plus et tu me paies une boîte de vingt profiteroles.

À l'annonce, Tooru se mordit la lèvre. Une vingtaine de ses gourmandises ? La blague, il devrait au moins en ramener le double s'il se faisait avoir.

– Je disais donc que c'était pas sympa, continua Takahiro.

Un court silence, Oikawa prit cela comme une invitation à reprendre la parole.

– Mais pourquoi soudainement ? tenta-t-il, presque timidement.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, Hanamaki détourna le regard en premier et soupira.

– Parce que ce n'est pas pratique. C'est _elle_ qui le demande, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.

– Oh.

– Oui, « oh » comme tu dis.

Tooru resta interdit. Si l'ordre venait d'au-dessus, il ne pouvait pas aller à son encontre. Il haussa finalement les épaules, comme un signe d'acceptation.

– C'est chiant, s'entendit-il dire sans le vouloir.

Takahiro eut un sourire.

– Tu vas devoir faire ton travail, c'est vrai que ça va être pénible.

– Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois faire les papiers ? se plaignit-il.

– Tu as voulu être le gérant...

Il claqua la langue.

– Ça t'empêche pas de pouvoir m'aider de temps à autre.

– Tu n'as pas tant que ça à faire, arrêtes de te plaindre, reprit Makki.

Après cette réplique, il tourna sur sa chaise. Elle grinça dans bruit plaintif.

Mouvements d'ennuis, Hanamaki ne savait que faire. Bien qu'il y avait de quoi être occupé, comme regarder les derniers paiements effectuer, vérifier que les mutuelles les avaient remboursés, vérifier que tous les mails et les cartes avaient été pris en comptes, regarder s'il leur restait des créneaux horaires pour la semaine prochaine au cas où...

Cependant, aucun d'eux n'en avait envie, et il était tellement préférable de ne rien faire dans les cas comme cela qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas se jeter la première pierre.

Surtout que l'immanquable « si tu n'es pas content, t'as qu'à le faire ! » allait fusé comme le meilleur argument jamais inventé. Mais qui ne l'utilisait pas ?

– Vas au moins fermer la fenêtre, les patients vont arriver.

– Allons bon, tu reprends ta place de petit chef ? sourit Hanamaki.

Tooru ne prit pas garde à la remarque et leva la tête un peu plus haut, l'ignorant royalement. Le petit rire de Takahiro n'y changea rien et ce dernier se leva.

Une porte grinça. Oikawa se leva. Le bruit ne venait pas de son collègue, il en était certain. L'un de leurs patients était arrivé. Ou les deux, à l'entente des pas.

Il attendit patiemment, ça se rapprocha. Puis s'arrêta. Il se leva.

En quelque pas, il fut à sa porte et l'ouvrit pour voir la salle d'attente, Hanamaki venait de faire de même. Ensemble, ils firent face aux deux hommes bruns, inconnus.

– Bonjour ! s'exclama joyeusement Tooru.

L'un le fixa et hocha la tête, l'autre lui sourit.

– Moi c'est Hanamaki, l'un de vous est-il Matuskawa Issei ? demanda aimablement Takahiro, mais avec un soupçon de nonchalance.

– C'est moi-même, répondit le plus grand.

Les cheveux totalement ébouriffés en mèches rebelles, deux sourcils fournis, les yeux d'un marron profonds, une petite barbichette, un jean large et un t-shirt sobre, il semblait prendre assez soin de lui tout en restant dans une flemmardise assez voyante. Le personnage plaisait déjà à Makki, il en sourit à cette pensée.

D'un geste, il l'invita à entrer dans la salle de soin, referma la porte avec un rapide clin d'oeil dans la direction d'Oikawa.

Ce dernier retint un soupir et se retourna vers l'homme restant.

– Monsieur Iwaizumi Hajime, je suppose ?

– Vous supposez bien.

La voix rauque et un brin rebelle le surprit. Il n'en montra rien. Comme l'avait fait Makki, il se décala et l'invita à entrer dans un geste.

Étrangement, il sentait que la séance promettait d'être... différente.

* * *

 **Allons bon, où est-ce que vous avez foutu les pieds ? Si c'est ce que vous êtes entrain de vous demandez, je ris et je serais presque fière de moi... Ou pas. J'hésite fortement.**

 **Comme tjrs, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis, impressions et tout le bordel, parce que oui, c'est pas du tout le même délire que dans l'intro', alors je prie pour pas que vous ayez peur... :') (ne vs inquiétez pas, j'me suis pas trompée de fic et vs non plus, vs êtes bien sur la suite du prologue... :'))**

 **Brefouille, à la semaine pro' !  
** **Cia !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Youhooooooooooooooo nouveau chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre ! Bien, plongeons-nous au cœur de cet univers chelou ! :D ou pas, mettons simplement en place les pairing et connerie qui peuvent en découler, l'univers viendra après ! :D**

 **Je vous laissez déguster cette rencontre et je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 26 août**_

Iwaizumi Hajime venait de poser le pied dans la salle d'attente que l'odeur de talc, d'antibactériens et de bois lui sautèrent au nez.

Dans son dos, Oikawa le jaugea rapidement. Un pantalon en toile, des baskets simples et souples, un débardeur blanc... Non, rien à redire, c'était une personne banale si on oubliait ses avant-bras un poil développés. Quoique le gauche semblait plus fin que le droit. Juste un peu.

– Eh bien, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de vous demander par téléphone ce qui vous amenez ici, lança Tooru.

Il lui passa devant et s'assit à son bureau, non loin, et lui fit face.

Iwaizumi resta debout, droit sur ses jambes et sembla analyser la salle.

– Je vous l'ai dit, c'est juste que vous ne l'avez pas noté, répliqua-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

Presque dans une poker face, Tooru le fixa. S'il était aussi pénible et rancunier qu'Hanamaki, l'heure allait être longue.

– Autant pour moi, se reprit-il presque immédiatement, alors bon, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Il s'exécuta tandis que le médecin continuait :

– Et donc, que vous est-il arrivé ?

– Cassement de la clavicule gauche. Je suis en arrêt maladie pour les deux mois à venir au moins.

Au moins, c'était clair, net et précis. L'homme ne s'embêtait pas dans des phrasés inutiles et encore moins dans des fioritures souvent superflues.

– Je m'en rappelle maintenant ! Pouvez-vous retirer votre t-shirt ?

Il acquiesça et dévoila son torse musclé ainsi que plusieurs cicatrices. Pour autant, Tooru s'abstint de tout commentaire.

– Il n'y a pas eu besoin d'opération, je vois, lâcha-t-il en auscultant rapidement la clavicule.

Aucune marque n'était posée sur cette dernière.

– Non, la cassure a été nette.

– Comment l'avez-vous fait ?

– En tombant de vélo. Tutoie-moi.

Il s'éloigna un peu de son patient, mais garda les mains sur son épaule. Iwaizumi avait les yeux verts. Sombres, très sombre. Mais le plus étonnant, cela restait la dureté dans son regard, ainsi que la vie. Il semblait rempli de vitalité et de rage de vaincre.

Trop de questions, Tooru détourna la tête, coupant ainsi que le contact et se concentra à nouveau sur l'articulation. S'il se laissait submerger à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait une nouvelle personne, il n'en avait pas fini. Pourtant... Dieu seul savait à quel point son patient piquait sa curiosité.

– Ce n'est pas rare de se casser la clavicule à vélo, surtout pour les professionnels, mais...

– Mais ?

– Tu n'en es pas un, si ?

Hajime détourna la tête.

– Non, un amateur quand le temps s'y prête, et que j'en ai de libres, du temps.

– Assez chanceux pour que la cassure soit nette, en tout cas.

Il longea la clavicule et sentit la petite bosse caractéristique de la reformation de l'os, il sourit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme métier ? interrogea Tooru.

– Déménageur.

Étonnant, eut-il envie de lui répondre, pourtant, il ne le fit pas. C'était rare qu'il s'abstienne autant, nota-t-il.

– Et tu as seulement deux mois d'arrêt ?

– C'est suffisant, non ?

Leur regard s'accrocha encore une fois, profond, avide.

– Cela dépend des gens, mais comme tu as dû rester immobilisé trois bonnes semaines, cela m'étonne que tu n'es pas fondu.

– Fondu ?

Il se recula totalement et prit quelques notes, étonné que son patient n'ait pas compris le message.

– Eh bien, que tu n'as pas perdu tous tes muscles. Rester à ne rien faire pendant trois semaines, c'est assez normal de perdre les muscles que l'on a.

– Je pouvais marcher.

– On ne t'a pas mis de « huit » ?

– Une semaine seulement, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de marcher.

Nouvel étonnement.

– C'est assez rare, mais c'est aussi bien pour toi. Tu te l'es cassé quand exactement ?

– Le mois dernier, le quinze, je crois... Ou le quatorze ?

– On notera le quinze pour plus de sûreté, coupa Oikawa, tu n'as pas amené tes radios ?

Le regard olivâtre se fit interrogateur.

– Pourquoi faire ?

Tooru soupira.

– Ça aurait été plus simple pour moi... Enfin, bref, tant pis ! On fera sans.

– Normal, je les ai pas, répliqua automatiquement Iwaizumi.

Oikawa le regarda, blasé.

– Je sais, c'est ce que j'disais !

– Et on fait quoi, du coup ?

– Tu vas faire quoi, c'est toi le blessé ici, pas moi, se moqua-t-il.

Il eut droit à un regard noir, mais Hajime ne répondit pas, gardant sa réplique acerbe au fond de sa gorge.

– Je te propose déjà de tester ta force et la différence entre tes deux bras, tu es droitier ou gaucher ?

– Droitier.

– Chanceux d'être tombé à gauche alors, tu as glissé ?

Il sortit une petite boîte, relié à une petite balle.

– Des graviers dans un tournant, j'ai pas fait attention... soupira Hajime.

– L'accident bête de base, tu ne réfléchit pas trop, hein.

– Je vais te broyer les côtes si tu insinues encore que j'suis débile, grogna le patient.

Difficilement, il retint un sourire et posa la machine à côté du brun.

– Bien, c'est très simple, je vais te demander de serrer le plus fort que tu peux la « balle » que tu vois là, une fois de la droite et une fois de la gauche.

Il lui tendit l'appareil et le laissa faire. Les chiffres s'affichèrent, il les nota rapidement.

– C'est plutôt bon.

– Je me suis cassé la clavicule, pas le bras...

– La clavicule reste reliée au bras, que tu n'as pas pu bouger pendant plus de trois semaines. Théoriquement, du moins...

Ils se fixèrent une nouvelle fois.

– Y'a un sous-entendu ? demanda Iwaizumi.

Oikawa secoua la tête.

– Du tout. J'aurai besoin que tu t'allonges sur le dos, et que tu décontractes tous tes muscles.

Ses chaussures tombèrent rapidement au sol, et Hajime s'installa rapidement. Une serviette était déjà posée sur la table de massage avant même qu'il s'y installe.

Le tissu blanc était doux, un peu molletonné comme une serviette-éponge et le moelleux de la mousse donnait une sorte de confort très appréciable. C'était rare qu'une table de kinésithérapeute soit aussi agréable.

Les doigts fins de son médecin glissèrent sur sa peau. Tandis que la main droite d'Oikawa agrippée son poignet, la main gauche se plaça contre son épaule, la paume bien ouverte dessus. Il s'assura d'être parfaitement posé avant de faire des cercles au bras gauche d'Hajime.

Sous sa main, il sentait les tendons et les muscles se mettre en action, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement sollicités, étant donné que c'était lui même qui tenait le bras et lui faisait faire ces mouvements-là.

Un craquement se fit entendre, mais Iwaizumi n'eut aucune grimace ni signe de douleur. C'est normal, ça ne l'était pas. Un simple couinement de l'articulation quand elle faisait des gestes inhabituels ou simplement trop longs. La chute avait également endommagé l'épaules, ou du moins, une petite partie de l'articulation, qui n'était désormais plus à sa place d'antan, mais rien de grave, ni d'inquiétant. C'était même souvent le cas, et on ne pouvait rien y faire. Les douleurs et problèmes ne surviendraient qu'en vieillissant, lors des changements de températures ou de temps, et où l'on se plaindrait d'avoir mal, malgré de ne pas s'être cogné.

Il arrêta les mouvements circulaires et tira sur le bras, comme pour déloger l'épaule, juste un peu. Rien ne se fit. Gardant cette position, il vérifia précautionneusement toute l'articulation, rien ne lui parut étrange. Juste quelques tendons trop raides et un peu décalés, peut-être ?

Il fit de même avec le bras droit et confirma son hypothèse.

Le tout relâché, il déposa le bras le long du corps de son propriétaire. Tandis que la peau tannée lui semblait brûlante, il y laissa courir ses doigts un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire.

– Tu peux te lever, s'il te plaît.

Il le fit, et se mit à nouveau droit face à Oikawa. Ce dernier prit ses deux épaules en mains et glissa ses pouces sur ses clavicules. La bosse passa sous son doigt, il continua jusqu'au cou et palpa ses cervicales.

– Fais tourner ta tête dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Docilement, Iwaizumi commença le geste pendant que Tooru continuait de garder ses phalanges bien en place sur son cou. Une cervicale un peu déplacée, mais non bloquée, c'était déjà cela.

Il appuya d'un coup sec, un craquement retentit. Hajime se tendit.

– Préviens quand tu fais ça, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

– Autant pour moi, j'y penserais la prochaine fois ! sourit-il.

Une veine gonfla sur la tempe d'Iwaizumi, mais il n'en fit rien, son sourire grandissant juste un peu plus.

– Pour ma défense, je remettais juste une de tes cervicales en place.

– Et moi, je vais remettre ton cerveau en place la prochaine fois.

– Je te soigne et tu te plains ! Patient indigne ! rabroua Oikawa.

– Tu m'as fait mal, râla Hajime.

– Il faut souffrir pour être beau !

– J'viens pas là pour être beau.

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes, encore une fois. Puis, Tooru n'en pouvant plus, il s'esclaffa dans un joyeux rire. Un coup dans les côtes le calma aussi tôt. Il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé.

– Enfoiré, suffoqua-t-il.

Oikawa garda tout de même une main sur l'épaule de son patient, histoire de pouvoir se retenir à quelque chose.

– Je t'avais prévenu.

– T'avais dit le cerveau, pas les côtes, répliqua le kinésithérapeute.

Le poing d'Hajime se leva à nouveau, les deux mains en l'air, Tooru esquissa un rapide geste de soumission, il ne reçut pas de seconde correction.

– Bon, au moins, tu viens ici pour être soigné, alors ne te plains pas quand je le fais, continua-t-il alors qu'il avait enfin repris son souffle, et ne me tape pas comme ça sans raison !

– C'était pas sans raison.

– Rah, t'as compris, non ?

– Non, lança-t-il rien que pour le contredire.

Les deux mains près de ses épaules, Oikawa bougea les doigts en tout sens pour évacuer sa frustration.

– Va te mettre dos au mur, près de l'échelle en bois !

Iwaizumi ne tiqua pas à l'ordre. Du moins, il n'en montra rien même s'il avait une forte envie d'envoyer paître son médecin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y était habitué qu'il devait obéir à quiconque. Surtout à un pareil énergumène, pour ne pas dire « chieur ».

Placé comme il le devait, il attendit.

– Et je fais quoi ?

– Je vais y venir... J'aimerais que tu te laisses tomber en avant tout en te retenant aux barres, derrière toi. Je te montre.

D'un pas certain, il se mit dans la même position qu'Hajime et glissa ses mains sur le bois. Dos à ce dernier, les pieds près du mur, il se laissa tomber en avant, en se retenant à la seule force de ses biceps. Petit à petit, les mains qui étaient écartées se rejoignirent vers le centre de la barre, tout en gardant une distance de la largeur de ses épaules.

Après être restait cinq secondes dans cette position, il remonta, à l'aide de ses bras seulement et laissa ses mains s'écarter d'elles-mêmes.

Bien droit sur ses pieds, il observa Iwaizumi.

– T'as compris... ?

– Hum, mais pourquoi faire ça ?

Il fit quelques pas et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, la chaise tournée vers son patient.

– C'est un mouvement que l'on ne fait pas tous les jours, mais qui est pratique pour la souplesse de ton articulation et la remettre en route, en quelque sorte. Tes tendons doivent se réhabituer à toutes sortes de gestes, et même si ça t'a paru simple, tu ne vas sûrement pas arriver à descendre aussi bas que moi et à autant rapprocher tes mains dans ton dos.

Hajime grimaça. Comment il pouvait savoir ça sans même l'avoir vu essayé, hein ? sûrement parce qu'il était médecin, répondit sa conscience, mais il l'envoya promener.

– Et je dois faire ça jusque quand ? interrogea-t-il.

– La fin de l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas, je te regarde faire ! chantonna Oikawa.

Le regard noir qu'il se prit le fit déglutir. Pourtant, intérieurement, il avait vraiment envie de rire.

Les prochaines séances promettaient d'être intéressantes !

* * *

 **Bien, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Alors cette première rencontre entre Oikawa et Iwa', vous la trouvez comment ? Ils vous semblent bien IC ? (In Characters) Ou pas du tout ? Vous pensez qu'ils réussiront à s'apprécier ? Vous avez hâte de la suite ?  
** **J'ai hâte de voir tout ça, sur ce, je retourne bosser !**

 **A la semaine prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou :D  
** **/ZBAF/  
** **Bien, j'poste ça là et j'me casse ! :D IRL j'ai cours et j'ai pas envie :'( La vie est so sad :'( Je le suis aussi :'( Foutu société... :'( MAIS LA N'EST PAS LE DEBAT  
** **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous attends en bas !**

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 26 août**_

La porte claqua doucement, et il se retourna, tout heureux.

– Et donc, je suis navré, mais mon collègue à oublier de noter le pourquoi vous veniez... lança joyeusement Hanamaki.

– Plutôt tête en l'air, votre collègue, répondit Matsukawa.

– Assez, d'ailleurs, c'est censé être le patron...

Il eut une mine désespérée avec sa phrase, tirant un sourire à Issei ainsi qu'un peu de compassion.

– Et donc, pourquoi venez-vous ?

– On m'a offert un massage chez vous, sourit-il.

– Oh, et il vous a mis pendant les premières heures de la journée...

– Je l'ai demandé.

Hanamaki haussa un sourcil.

– Étonnant, pour quoi donc ?

Il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et tira un rideau. Les rayons du soleil commençaient déjà à couler dans la pièce, la rendant trop éclairée pour une séance de détente.

– J'avais d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui, comme des papiers à remplir ainsi que déjeuner avec des amis, et j'aurais voulu avoir une soirée tranquille. Enfin, je suppose. Cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu.

– Oh, comment ça ? Tu peux te déshabiller et te mettre sur la table, ajouta-t-il.

– J'ai toujours des dossiers à rendre, ou à faire, c'est rare que je ne travaille pas, même en week-end, expliqua-t-il en ôtant son t-shirt.

Il put directement voir le torse sculpté, la peau mate et la fine ligne noire qui partait de son nombril jusqu'à son bas-ventre, encore caché.

– Je retire tout ?

– Ce serait le mieux, une serviette pour cacher le principal, sourit Hanamaki en lui tendant le tissu.

– Oh, il ne faut pas être pudique.

Takahiro eut un petit rire et s'accouda à son bureau.

– Non, encore moins quand on doit vous faire un massage. C'est très improbable de pouvoir le faire encore habiller.

Matsukawa lui rendit son sourire et laissa tomber son jean large au sol, révélant deux cuisses bien musclées, de même pour son tibia droit. Pas pour le gauche. Une prothèse en carbone et à l'air très maniable apparut. Elle était sombre et luisait presque sous la lumière de la salle.

Sur le coup, Hanamaki resta imperturbable. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses. En étant kinésithérapeute, les amputations -ou pire- étaient quotidiennes. Des patients avec différentes pathologies, il en avait des tas. Non, la surprise dans cela, c'est qu'il n'avait absolument pas deviné le membre manquant de son patient. Sous son jean, c'était invisible. Cette prothèse, il l'avait depuis un long moment.

– Il faut aussi que je l'enlève ?

La voix grave ramena le médecin dans la réalité. À trop fixer sa jambe, il commençait certainement à se poser des questions.

– Du tout, j'étais simplement étonné. Je n'avais pas du tout remarqué, habituellement, on peut apercevoir une démarche un peu... Hum... Presque boiteuse, claudicante. Je vous laisse vous allonger.

– Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

– Si vous faites de même.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, le regard joueur. Ils allaient s'adorer.

Sans plus, le brun s'adossa à la table et retira son sous-vêtement, par pudeur, ou simple réflexe, Hanamaki détourna le regard et le laissa s'installer sans interférer.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que son patient était allongé, il se retourna avec une bouteille d'huile sèche. Il la déposa non loin, après s'en être étalé sur les mains et avoir laissé un filet sur le dos de Matsukawa. Il avait d'ailleurs frémi au contact, mais n'avait poussé aucune plainte.

– C'est trop froid ? demanda Hanamaki.

– Non, ce n'est rien.

– Mes mains le sont aussi, sourit-il.

– Froides ?

Comme réponse, le kiné pose ses deux paumes à plat sur les omoplates et les fit glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le frisson qui en découla le fit sourire.

– Effectivement, elles sont froides, railla Issei, un peu paradoxale.

Étonné, Takahiro ne comprit pas immédiatement l'affirmation.

– Paradoxale ? Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en commençant des mouvements circulaires.

– Toi. Enfin, tu as les mains froides, et tu ne le parais pas du tout.

Même de dos, Hanamaki pouvait largement deviner le sourire de son patient.

– Tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de chaud, donc... sourit-il à son tour.

Il était bien trop curieux de voir jusqu'où pouvait aller Matsukawa.

– Quelque chose dans ce genre-là, oui. Tu ne le nies pas ?

L'amusement dans sa voix était parfaitement audible.

– Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

Il appuya du bout des doigts sur la nuque et passa sur les épaules, le pouce toujours plus insistant que les autres.

– Et donc, reprit Takahiro, pourquoi t'a-t-on offert un massage ?

– J'ai terminé un gros dossier, avec prime, etc. Quoi de mieux pour remercier que de la détente ? Même si j'avoue avoir hésité avec un spa, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Il descendit le long de son dos et commença à étirer la peau vers l'extérieur de ses côtes, à l'aide de ses paumes.

– Et pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi le spa ?

– Trop coûteux. Et seul, je pense. J'aime bien faire des rencontres.

– Tu aurais pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'atroce, de pénible ou d'incompétent, se moqua le médecin.

Un petit rire secoua le corps d'Issei.

– Fort heureusement, je suis tombé sur quelqu'un de sympathique, plutôt doué pour le moment et agréable.

– En moins de cinq minutes, tu peux être capable de dire ça ?

– En une minute, même, hyperbolisa-t-il.

Hanamaki reprit son geste, du côté droit cette fois.

– Il faudrait le prouver pour que je le crois.

– Oui, mais je vais avoir du mal, ici, il n'y a que toi et moi.

Le rouquin sut pertinemment où il voulait en venir. Avant que cela ne se fasse, il était hors de question qu'il n'en apprenne pas un peu plus.

– Tu as dit : sympathique et agréable tout à l'heure, tu te répètes souvent ou tu n'es pas capable de me trouver d'autres qualités ? railla-t-il.

– Je voulais dire : agréable à regarder, explicita Matsukawa.

 _Beau parleur,_ pensa-t-il, mais il se retint de tout commentaire. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en faire de ce genre. Quoique.

– Tu dragues tous les médecins que tu rencontres ?

– Seulement quand ils me plaisent.

C'était une provocation. Takahiro le savait.

– Et toi, tu réponds à toutes les avances que tes patients te font ? reprit Issei.

Il le savait parfaitement même. Et pourtant, c'était impossible de ne pas y répondre. Parce qu'il était comme ça. Il avait toujours était comme cela, à franchir les limites et jouer avec le feu.

– Seulement quand ils me plaisent, répéta-t-il.

Toutefois, il ne se contenta pas de le dire à demi-mot, mais d'y ajouter un timbre de voix plus bas, plus doux et des mains plus baladeuses. Joueuses et taquines, les laissant vaquer à la frontière de la serviette pendant qu'il cachait tant bien que mal un sourire espiègle.

Si son patient voulait jouer, il jouerait. Quitte à se brûler, et à y laisser sa peau. Parce que vivre, c'était cela. Plonger jusqu'à suffoquer, réussir à reprendre une respiration, s'y laisser corps et âme pour peut-être y rester.

– Et donc, y'en a eu beaucoup ? reprit le patient.

– De quoi ?

– Des patients plaisants.

– Jolie rime, rit-il.

– Merci.

– Non, pas tant que ça, répondit Hanamaki à la question précédente, pas du tout, je crois ?

– Tu ne le sais même plus, nota Issei.

La remarque lui donna un sourire.

– Cela te rendrait jaloux.

– Si tu savais à quel point.

– Je ne voudrais plus te quitter, c'est ça ?

– Probablement, mais tu verrais aussi à quel point je suis génial, ajouta-t-il en le regardant.

Ses yeux étaient foncés, presque noirs même si on discernait la pupille. Ses sourcils épais et ses paupières lourdes lui donnaient un air fatigué, un peu ennuyé. Pourtant, c'était tout sauf de l'ennui qui allumait son regard. De la joie, un peu de moquerie et surtout de l'amusement plus qu'autre chose.

Il se demanda alors quoi ressemblait-il, lui-même. Que voyait Matsukawa en l'observant, en contemplant ses yeux et en le dévisageant ? Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit et il posa de nouveau sa tête entre ses bras, sans aucun avertissement.

Le cœur du rouquin tambourinait. En un instant, il avait eu l'impression d'être mis à nu. D'être transpercé par ce regard si scrutateur, mais malgré tout si joueur. Vraiment, la semaine ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer que par la rencontre d'un si bel éphèbe.

Il glissa ses mains sur ses cuisses, étalant l'huile par la même occasion. Il laissa errer sa main près de la serviette, encore une fois, avant de descendre lentement et de prendre en main la cuisse droite. Il malaxa la peau entre ses deux pouces, descendant toujours un peu avant de continuer passer outre le genou et de recommencer son manège sur le mollet. Il était bien musclé. Bien que tout le corps de Matsukawa l'était. Pas non plus en tant que bodybuilder, mais il était certain que ce dernier pratiquer régulièrement un sport ou de la musculation. Il était improbable de pouvoir rester dans cet état-là sans une activité physique régulière.

– Dis, lança Hanamaki.

– Hum ?

– Tu fais quoi comme sport ? lâcha-t-il alors qu'il s'attaquait à la plante du pied de ce dernier.

Il y eut une courte pause.

– Et si tu devinais ? plaisanta Issei.

– Musculation ? demanda-t-il directement sans une once d'hésitation.

– En partie.

– Donc, tu fais un autre sport à côté ? Pas plusieurs ?

– Un seul, affirma-t-il.

Dans un « hum » de concentration, il commença sa réflexion. C'était très peu probable que ce soit de la natation. Bien que pratique pour garder un corps en pleine forme, son patient n'était pas spécialement large d'épaules, et ne semblait pas avoir des muscles trop développés dans le dos. On pouvait donc exclure également l'escalade. Il y avait le vélo, mais avec sa prothèse, pédaler ne devait pas être le plus simple. Quoique c'était idiot. Désormais, il faisait d'excellent faux-membre et sans aucun souci. Même si cela pouvait coûter une petite fortune que la moitié de la ville et les bas-fonds ne pourrait se payer sans donner plusieurs années de salaire.

Foutu riche qui détenait le pouvoir sur trop de choses.

– Tu ne trouves pas ?

Encore une fois, la voix grave retentit dans la petite pièce, le ramenant à ce jour d'août si spécial.

– Je cherche, attends.

Un rire, rauque, mais aucun autre commentaire. Heureusement, il n'aurait pas aimé en recevoir juste après s'être perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait bien envie de demander le cyclisme, mais ses cuisses n'étaient pas si développées. Encore que pour un amateur, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Toutefois, il était certain que ce n'était pas cela.

– La course à pied ? interrogea-t-il, sans vraiment que sa bouche ne lui obéisse.

– Bingo, répondit Matsukawa, la voix grave et basse.

– Tu ne me donnes pas un cadeau ?

– Pour avoir trouvé.

– En moins de trois essaies, fanfaronna Hanamaki.

– Je ne sais pas...

– Allons bon, fais un effort !

Le pied bougea entre ses doigts, il les retira et Issei s'assit, sans pudeur. La jambe droite un peu relevée et l'autre toujours allongée, il s'appuya sur une main et laissa l'autre s'échouer sur sa cuisse. Il lui fit face.

 _Dieu, que cet homme était un appel au viol._ Mais Dieu ne serait d'aucun secours dans cette situation ni dans les prochains mois à venir, et ça, Hanamaki le savait parfaitement. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été croyant.

– Que dirais-tu que je t'offre un verre, d'ici samedi soir ?

Bien, il ne croyait pas en Dieu, mais peut-être que pour cette fois, il pouvait bien le remercier pour ce presque miracle. Ou pour cette énorme connerie qu'il allait faire.

Son fantasme vivant, presque nu devant lui, à son bureau et lui proposant un verre. Si ce n'était pas un rêve ou la vie qui lui donnait enfin un peu de piment, il aurait juré sur n'importe quoi qu'il venait d'ouvrir les portes du paradis, et qu'il était probablement mort. Ou qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer l'ange qui lui ferait visiter.

Ou qui y précipiterait sa montée.

* * *

 **BIEN.  
** **LA VIE C'EST COOL.  
** **Enfin, normalement./ZBAF/  
** **Sur ce, j'attends vos réactions, j'love tellement ce couple, omg, j'veux savoir ce que vs pensez d'eux également #PasAssezDeFanfictionSurCePairing, et j'veux savoir ce que vs pensez du handicap de Matssun d'amour chéri ainsi que tte vos questions, héhéhéhé, j'espère que vs en avez, et des avis aussi !**

 **BREF**

 **Bien à vous, je vous attends, à la semaine pro',  
** **Cia !**


	5. Chapter 5

**-flemme de faire une intro bonjour-**

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 26 août**_

Oikawa s'étira. Son dernier patient venait de quitter la pièce dans un « au revoir » doux et avait claqué la porte de la salle d'attente. La journée avait été plus ou moins longue, même si elle avait extrêmement bien commencé. Enfin, « bien » était un grand mot. Cela avait été amusant, surtout.

– Tu es prêt ?

Il releva les yeux sur la porte qui menait à la salle de son collègue.

– Prêt pour ?

– On devait aller au café, ce soir.

Tooru eut un long soupir. Cela lui était totalement sorti de la tête.

– C'est vrai. Je range ma blouse et on y va.

– Je vois que cela te rempli de joie, taquina Hanamaki.

Il eut droit à un regard noir.

– Du tout, j'ai simplement pas envie de travailler encore ce week-end, râla Oikawa.

– On ne fait jamais rien le week-end voyons... chantonna-t-il.

Le châtain lui passa devant et l'ignora, lui laissant le soin de fermer à clé et de le suivre.

Au pire des cas, il savait parfaitement où se trouvait le café de leurs amis et comment y aller, il n'était qu'à quelques rues, dans le centre-ville dédié aux piétons. Cependant, il ne valait mieux pas quitter son ami d'une semelle, il serait capable de l'attendre et de râler après lui à cause de cela.

Sérieusement, s'il n'était pas aussi facile à embêter, Hanamaki se demanderait sûrement pourquoi il restait proche de lui. Et pourquoi il l'était devenu. Oh et puis, finalement, le faire attendre ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Il prit consciemment son temps jusqu'à retrouver la chaleur estivale, dans laquelle Oikawa l'attendait déjà. Le pied tapant contre le sol à un rythme régulier, il ne manqua pas de lui lançait une moue boudeuse.

– Va encore plus lentement, la prochaine fois !

– C'est noté, répliqua Makki, le sourire aux lèvres.

Oikawa s'insulta mentalement. Il était certain que son ami ferait exprès d'être long quand ils devraient sortir, rien que pour le contrarier.

Malgré plus de cinq ans d'amitié, c'était étonnant qu'il ne sache toujours pas tenir sa langue ou faire de phrasés corrects lorsqu'il s'adressait à Takahiro. Avec tous les coups bas qu'il lui avait fait à cause de cela, Tooru aurait dû en tirer des leçons. À croire que non, il en était incapable quand il s'agissait du rouquin.

Ils entamèrent leur marche d'un bon pas, priant pour que cela n'ait rien à voir avec les travaux habituelles pour la part d'Oikawa, et s'interrogeant plus sur les différentes raisons pour Hanamaki. Il était bien curieux de savoir pourquoi ils voulaient les voir absolument ce soir, cela semblait urgent. Ou assez pressant, du moins.

Ils tournèrent à gauche au bout de cinq cents mètres et à droite après trois cents mètres. Passant par les petites rues, ils rencontrèrent tout de même quelques personnes, c'en était presque trop, mais en cette saison et avec cette chaleur, ce n'était pas surprenant que la populace profite de ce soleil et de la joie de l'été.

Même si, tout près du port, ce n'était pas tant l'euphorie estivale qui était présente, mais plutôt les clochards et les pauvres qui travaillent tant bien que mal sous un soleil de plomb tandis que les pécheurs et autres usines se portaient bien.

Tooru secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Ils étaient arrivés.

Une belle façade en bois ornait la devanture, en lettre peinte d'or, on pouvait lire : _L'oiseau Noir,_ le tout, surmontés de corbeaux s'envolant et de néons bleu nuit juste au-dessus.

Des tables et des chaises étaient installées sur le trottoir, où des passants s'étaient assis pour fumer et prendre le soleil tranquillement autour d'un verre.

Les deux compères n'y prirent pas garde et entrèrent directement, sans faire attention aux clients. Même s'ils reconnurent quelques habitués au passage, ils ne firent qu'un vague signe de la main. C'était déjà trop pour Oikawa, toutefois, il n'en dit rien et fit comme d'ordinaire, le tout, accompagné d'un délicieux sourire.

Au bar, Daichi essuyait quelques verres. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'interpeller, Kuroo se matérialisa devant eux, comme par magie.

– Ne refais plus jamais ça, grogna Tooru.

– Allons bon, notre diva est de mauvaise humeur ? rit-il.

– Je le crois, ou alors, elle n'avait plus de pain au lait ce matin, rajouta Hanamaki.

Il les ignora et s'avança dignement vers Sawamura, copropriétaire du café, mais aussi patron de Kuroo et il s'installa sur le tabouret face à lui.

– Suga-chan n'est pas là ?

– Si, dans le bureau, répondit-il en relevant les yeux, il devrait pas tarder. Vous êtes un peu en avance.

Tooru soupira, alors que les deux acolytes se pressaient à ses côtés.

– Allons bon, tu aurais au moins pu me dire bonjour !

– Tu es très impoli, Oikawa.

– Je ne dis pas bonjour aux gens qui me font peur, répliqua ce dernier.

Kuroo eut un rictus.

– Je travaille ici, quoi de plus normal que je sois dans les parages. Avoue, tu étais simplement perdu dans tes pensées et tu ne m'as pas vu.

– Du tout, mon cerveau a dû refuser de t'apercevoir, railla-t-il.

– Un aussi bel homme que moi, ça m'étonnerait.

– Pas autant que moi, alors c'est normal que je ne te vois pas, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Une main sur le cœur et l'air outré, Tetsurou fit mine de déprimer sous le regard amusé d'Hanamaki.

– Je te trouve très bien, moi, ne t'inquiète pas, minauda-t-il.

– Tu me rassures, j'avais bien peur qu-

– À ce propos, coupa Tooru, le patient de ce matin, je vous ai entendu vous dire « à samedi » quand il est parti... Tu comptes sortir avec un client ?

– Patient, tu voulais dire, non ? sourit Hanamaki.

– T'as saisi...

– Oh, tu serais jaloux ? Faut avouer qu'il était plutôt pas mal.

Il se retourna dans son siège et s'accouda au bar, dos à ce dernier et à Daichi, qui fut étonné.

– Et comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?

– Matsukawa. Matsukawa Issei, et je peux t'assurer qu'il est vraiment pas mal.

– Pire qu'une chienne en chaleur.

– Allons bon, tu vas me vexer, Too-chan.

L'air se glaça.

– Je n'oserais pas, Makki-chan.

– Oh, pourtant, j'en ai bien l'impression...

Un claquement de main les fit sursauter.

– Bonsoir !

Sugawara venait d'arriver, il se plaça près de Sawamura, un sourire faux collé au visage. Commençait une dispute avec Kôshi non loin n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, lui qui détestait cela.

– Je vois que vous êtes en pleine forme, sourit-il un peu plus.

– Comme toutes personnes un vendredi soir, ironisa Kuroo.

– Toi, tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre, tu ne travailles pas tant que ça en semaine, le rabroua Sugawara.

– Oui, puis il y a sûrement d'adorables clients qui attendent que tu ailles les servir, se moqua Oikawa.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis, le noiraud se leva et disparut sur la terrasse, derrière quelques plantes.

– Alors donc, continua Oikawa comme si de rien n'était, tu voulais nous voir ?

– Ca commençait à faire longtemps, vous me manquiez !

– Tu es beaucoup trop adorable pour dire la vérité, répondit-il en posant sa tête au creux de sa paume.

Kôshi fit la moue quelques secondes, mais se reprit bien vite.

– Ne soit pas si méchant, comment c'est passé votre soirée ?

– Excellement, on ne pouvait rêver mieux ! s'esclaffa Hanamaki

– On serait pas là si ça avait pas été le cas, compléta Oikawa.

Sugawara sortit deux tasses.

– C'est merveilleux, demain, nous allons voir Shimizu, Daichi et moi.

Les deux kinésithérapeutes se regardèrent.

– Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux qu'on t'accompagne, termina Tooru.

– Ce serait chouette, à vrai dire, l'un des enfants c'est fait mal et refuse de voir des médecins, vous pourriez le voir comme ça !

– D'ici demain, ce sera peut-être trop tard.

Il versa la tisane dans la première tasse.

– Oh, Shimizu pense qu'il s'est simplement foulé la cheville, donc ce ne doit pas tant l'être.

Il tendit la boisson à Oikawa tandis que le café finissait de couler.

– On viendra, alors.

– Ne décide pas pour moi, répliqua Tooru.

– Oh, tu n'as rien à faire, ce n'est pas toi qui à rendez-vous demain soir, riposta Makki dans un grand sourire.

 _Le salaud_ , pensa-t-il.

– À ta place, je ferais attention, sermonna-t-il simplement à la place.

– Venant de toi, je le prendrais comme une blague...

– Je peux savoir pour quoi ? siffla Oikawa.

– Je suis ravi de savoir que vous venez ! coupa Kôshi.

– Dans le calme et la bonne humeur, termina Daichi.

C'était clairement une menace sous-entendue, leurs chamailleries ne seraient pas tolérées. Elles ne l'étaient déjà pas beaucoup, alors en présence d'enfants, ils n'auraient droit à aucun écart possible, apparemment.

– Rien de nouveau au cabinet, sinon ? demanda Sugawara.

– Pas grand-chose, tu sais, ça vient et ça va, généralement, expliqua Hanamaki.

– Hormis son coup de demain, railla Oikawa.

– Tu n'es qu'un jaloux, et tu dis ça parce que celui de ce matin n'a pas aimé tes propos.

– Quels propos, je ne lui ai rien dit !

Daichi et Kôshi se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ces deux-là étaient intenables ensemble, comment diable pouvait-il tenir un commerce à eux deux ?

– Mais tu aurais aimé lui dire des choses, susurra Takahiro.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Ne mens pas, je t'ai parfaitement vu le dévorer des yeux quand il partait !

– Grande nouvelle, tu m'apprends des choses sur mes propres actions !

– J'y suis bien contraint puisque tu ne le vois pas toi-même, rit le rouquin.

– Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y à rien à voir.

– Et comment s'appellerait celui-là ? demanda Sugawara.

La question eut le don de faire redescendre la tension qui grimper un peu trop vite à son goût.

– Iwaizumi Hajime.

– Il travaille dans quoi ? s'informa Daichi

– Vous vous prenez pour mes parents ?

– C'est de la curiosité, objecta Kôshi.

– Mal placé, rétorqua Oikawa.

– Quand ça vient de toi, c'est pas si mal placé, lança Kuroo non loin.

– Travaille au lieu de nous écouter !

– Je travaille, _moi !_

Tooru fit la grimace et Hanamaki sourit à la remarque. Sawamura n'eut même pas le temps de le corriger que le serveur avait déjà disparu. Parfois, son entourage le désespéré.

En entendant les deux énergumènes, assis en face de lui, se remettaient à se disputer, il soupira. Sugawara, lui, semblait plus s'en amuser.

Un beau jour, il devrait se décider s'il aimait ou non les chamailleries incessantes de leurs proches.

– Demain, on ira manger là-bas, lâcha-t-il d'une voix morne.

– Oh, je croyais qu'on devait juste y passer...

– Depuis quand tu décides pour les autres ? nota immédiatement Tooru.

Daichi leva les yeux au ciel.

– Depuis toujours. Vous le ferez et c'est tout.

– J'ai déjà assez d'un père, marmonna Oikawa.

– Pas assez pour t'éduquer apparemment, murmura Kuroo à son oreille.

– Arrête de faire ça ! hurla-t-il soudainement en essayant de taper le serveur.

Frappe qu'il évita habilement en déposant deux tasses vides sur le comptoir.

– T'es vraiment mauvais.

– Foutu chat, râla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

– Et sinon, j'ai entendu dire que des nouveaux cas de drogues étaient apparus au sein du gouvernement, ainsi que des soucis avec des pots de vin... ? lança Hanamaki.

Sugawara acquieça, silencieux. Ignorant le grabuge des deux autres non loin, il entama la discussion.

– J'en ai aussi entendu parler, mais il y a peu d'infos pour le moment. Même les chaînes dîtes libre n'en parle pas, l'affaire va vite être étouffé.

– Tout de même, réussir à interférer dans les affaires privées et publiques de l'État, c'est assez énorme...

Un faciès inquiétant ornait le visage d'Hanamaki, un mélange entre joie et mystère.

– Je trouve aussi... Tout comme les derniers cas de suicide.

– Oh, y'a du nouveau ?

– Trois. Des noyés, d'après ce qu'ils disent.

– Hum, étonnant sans l'être, avec tous ceux qui croulent sous les dettes.

Une grimace de tristesse passa sur le visage de Kôshi, mais aucun des garçons présents ne fit de commentaire.

– C'est vrai que la misère est encore bien présente dans nos rues, souffla-t-il comme perdu au loin.

Très loin d'eux, de la ville et du monde.

* * *

 **Bien, j'espère que vous vous posez des questions. Bon, en vrai, j'espère que vous vous en posez depuis le début si vous avez bien lu mais... Voilà :') Donc, d'autres perso', j'aime mettre des perso', pleins de perso', va en y avoir bcp bcp bcp ! Enfin, p-e pas autant, mais assez qd même :')  
** **J'attends vos avis, envies, etc avec impatience comme tjrs, surtout en ce moment, ça fait un moment que j'touche pas trop à cette histoire, ahah... Oop's.**

 **Enfin bref, à bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**JE DECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDE.  
** **Ahem. *toussote*  
** **Bonjour ? Bon, ok, j'suis H.S en ce moment et j'ai envie de faire trop de chose, mais j'ai trop la flemme. En fait. C'est chiant. Et j'ai plus d'avance ou très peu non plus sur cette fic. Mais j'en ai une autre en tête aussi :'(  
** ***se pend*  
** **Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Samedi 27 août_**

– Qu'est-ce que tu es lent, râla une nouvelle fois Oikawa.

C'était la dixième fois qu'il disait cela, et ça agaçait -juste un peu- Daichi.

– On n'a pas tous le loisir de se payer une voiture de luxe, et de sport.

– Elle n'est pas de luxe.

– Bien entendu, et une Ferrari ce n'est jamais cher, railla-t-il.

Hanamaki sourit à la remarque et Kôshi soupira. Il n'y avait même pas trois quarts d'heure de route pour se retrouver à l'orphelinat, mais ça n'empêchait pas Tooru de se plaindre sans cesse.

– Tu conduis mal : répéta ce dernier.

– Non, je respecte le Code de la route.

– La loi première dans un véhicule, c'est de ne pas embêter le conducteur, minauda Takahiro.

Il eut droit à un regard noir. Puis, Oikawa se renfonça dans son siège. De toute manière quoi qu'il dise, il se ferait rabrouer. Pourquoi avaient-ils refusé de prendre sa voiture et non celle des patrons ? Il soupira.

– Allons bon, nous ne sommes plus très loin, reprit Sugawara comme pour l'encourager.

– J'ai peur de demander combien, ça va me paraître une éternité.

– Même pas la moitié, répondit Hanamaki dans l'espoir de l'attrister.

– Fais un effort, et toi, tais-toi, lança-t-il à l'intention de Takahiro.

Il grimaça en guise de réponse avant de se remettre à sourire. Personne ne pouvait lui enlever cette petite joie, se métamorphosant comme celle de Cheshire. Il se cala contre la fenêtre, le menton aux creux de la main et laissa le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Comme Oikawa.

Bien que lui, c'était plus pour s'occuper l'esprit qu'autre chose. Il avait totalement oublié ses écouteurs et ressemblait à un enfant colérique pendant un trajet de vacance. Autant dire que l'image lui allait comme un gant.

Les buissons et arbres se succédèrent. Quelle idée d'avoir créé un orphelinat en haut d'une colline, près de la ville. Quoi que parfois, ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, les enfants n'avaient pas à voir l'atrocité de la cité, ainsi que la pauvreté des bas-fonds ou les moqueries des idiots.

La voiture tourna à gauche, empruntant un chemin sinueux rempli de bosses et de trous, la voiture en prendrait un coup. Et les passagers également, ils furent secoués, assez pour faire à nouveau râler Oikawa, trop peu pour que les trois autres ne soient pas d'accord avec lui.

Enfin, après une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaires et douloureuses, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Une vieille maison de style victorien s'imposait dans le paysage, parmi la végétation et le ciel clairsemé.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Oikawa sortit rapidement de la voiture tandis qu'Hanamaki craquait son dos. Il tourna la tête, les dizaines de fenêtres et la façade presque blanche le mettait toujours dans une sorte de malaise. Parfois, cela semblait trop hors du temps pour paraître réel, ou alors hors contexte.

La porte en bois, large et haute, s'ouvrit sur une minuscule silhouette. C'était d'autant plus paradoxal que la porte était grande. Les cheveux roux de feu s'agitèrent en tous sens tandis que l'énergumène descendait les marches en hurlant leurs prénoms.

– Hinata, ça fait longtemps ! Rit Sugawara en l'attrapant au vol.

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour, montrant largement ses dents et le bonheur qui l'habitait. Il n'avait que dix-huit ans, et avait été récupéré par Shimizu avant même qu'elle n'ouvre le centre. Le garçon était à la rue, sa petite sœur à la main et voler pour survivre, elle lui avait offert un toit et une promesse de sûreté. Il avait accepté et depuis, il vivait avec elle, et travaillait avec les enfants. Même si personne n'avait jamais sût de qui, des enfants ou de lui, étaient le plus à surveiller.

Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte et Shôyô s'avança immédiatement vers la demeure.

– Les enfants ont hâte de vous voir, j'ai dû fermer à clé le couloir pour qu'ils ne me suivent pas.

– Mon Dieu, on va être assailli de mini-hinata, se moqua Oikawa.

– Hé, n'abuse pas, ils sont pas tous comme moi !

– Fort heureusement, Shimizu serait débordé et nous-mêmes, on ne saurait pas où donner de la tête quand on viendrait, plaisanta Hanamaki à son tour.

Hinata gonfla sa joue.

– Je suis pas pénible !

– Non, t'es juste trop énergique pour ses deux vieux, contra Sugawara.

– Ahah, vous voyez !

– Bon, tu nous ouvres cette porte ? reprit Oikawa, qui n'avait rien à redire pour le coup.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil, il ouvrit le battant et les laissa passer. À une dizaine de mètres, une seconde porte de la même envergure était fermée. C'était derrière celle-ci que les enfants attendaient. Ou plutôt, était forcés d'attendre.

Ils essuyèrent leurs chaussures, ils n'avaient pas de manteaux. La chaleur estivale ne donnait pas le courage de porter autre chose que des t-shirts, et même les jeans semblaient parfois trop lourds.

Hinata passa à nouveau devant eux et déverrouilla la porte. Une dizaine de gamins les regardaient, avides et heureux.

Le reflet de Shôyô, féminin et beaucoup plus petit s'agrippa à la jambe de Kôshi.

– Oh, Natsu, comment vas-tu ? s'égaya-t-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

– Bien ! Grand-frère m'a attaché les cheveux, regarde !

Elle secoua ses couettes et Sugawara rit.

– Il a tout de même oublié quelques mèches.

– C'est sûr qu'il est pas aussi doué que Shimizu ! rit un enfant, non loin.

– Je te permets pas, Tôya !

– Bah quoi, c'est la vérité ! répliqua le bambin, du haut de ses dix ans.

– La prochaine fois, tu essaieras et tu verras que c'est pas simple, rabroua Shôyô.

Oikawa s'approcha, accompagné d'Hanamaki.

– Si tu veux, je te les referais, elles seront encore plus jolies, lâcha-t-il.

– Moi aussi, lança une jeune fille, non loin. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur blé.

– Nina, je ne t'avais pas vu, sourit-il, bien entendu que je t'en ferais.

Il fit quelques pas et frotta le crâne de la plus jeune.

– Vous avez ramené des ballons ? demanda un garçon, tout aussi jeune que les précédents.

Hanamaki tourna les yeux.

– Ils sont encore dans la voiture, on a même ramené un filet... Peut-être qu'on pourra l'installer aujourd'hui, sourit-il.

Des cris de joie fusèrent, ainsi que des rires et des piaillements. Il eut un grand sourire et porta son attention vers ses collègues. Kôshi avait toujours Natsu dans ses bras, tandis que Daichi était non loin, les garçons autour de lui. Oikawa babillait presque joyeusement avec les filles. Tout en se moquant d'Hinata quand il le pouvait. L'atmosphère était remplie de joie et gaieté, s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, il aurait trouvé ça bien trop beau et faux.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les enfants étaient réellement heureux. Oh, il était certain que ce n'était pas tous les jours simples, des disputes, peurs, tristesses et soucis éclataient au sein de l'orphelinat, après tout, éduquer des enfants ce n'est pas de tout repos, et ce n'était pas du tout simple. Mais ils étaient heureux. Souvent et, ils faisaient tout pour les élever du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

À ce sujet-là, un hurlement retentit et des insultes enfantines fusèrent, non loin d'eux. Hinata accourut, ils le suivirent à pas lent. Deux enfants étaient en train de se chamailler. Ils avaient moins de six ans, et faisaient partie des plus jeunes. L'ours en peluche avec le bras décousu devait être la source de la dispute.

Shôyô avait rapidement calmé les enfants, et avait su comprendre la situation. C'était étonnant de voir le rouquin passer de la puérilité à la maturité en quelques secondes. Sa vie difficile avait eu raison de son innocence, il y a bien des années, mais sa douceur ne semblait jamais s'estomper.

– Maintenant, vous vous excusez et vous allez jouer gentiment ensemble, lança-t-il dans une moue autoritaire.

Ils acquiescèrent, tête et yeux baissés. Un pardon murmurait du bout de leurs lèvres et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils fuient leur surveillant. Il soupira.

– Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, hein ? lâcha Sugawara, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

– Ça va ! Je les adore que ça ne me gêne pas du tout !

Le sourire lumineux qu'il adressa au groupe les laissa sans voix. Pourtant, c'était Hinata. Ils devraient avoir l'habitude de ce petit bout de soleil si éblouissant, mais non. Chaque fois, il les étonnait pas sa gaieté et sa joie de vivre, malgré ça, malgré tout.

– Bien, et si on allait voir Shimizu ? lança joyeusement Hanamaki.

– Oui, à la base, on est venu là pour la voir.

– Même pas pour moi ? demanda tristement Hinata.

Sa moue peinée eut raison du cœur de Daichi.

– Tu sais bien que si, promis, on essaiera de passer plus souvent, répondit ce dernier.

La joie reprit ses droits sur son visage et il passa devant eux.

– Bon, j'vous accompagne jusqu'à son bureau ! J'dois passer à la cantine après, par contre...

Hanamaki sourit, et ils emboîtèrent son pas.

L'établissement était aussi grand de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Un comble pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. S'y perdre était d'une facilité déconcertante. Oh, bien entendu, Hinata s'était amusé à tracer des flèches et des indications, cependant, les garnements qu'il gardait, avaient mis tout s'en dessus-dessous en moins d'une journée. Résultat, plus aucuns tracés n'étaient le bon, et en cherchant cuisine, vous pouviez-vous retrouvez dans le grenier. Et, après deux essais infructueux, ni lui ni Shimizu n'avait tenté de remettre les pancartes correctement.

Voir leur visiteur perdu semblait beaucoup trop amusant pour les enfants. Et leur indiquer le chemin l'était tout autant. Enfin, selon les visiteurs.

Oikawa laissa son regard vaquer. Ils venaient de monter un long escalier et d'arriver dans un couloir border d'immenses fenêtres. Heureusement qu'une femme de ménage travaillait ici, car rien qu'imaginait la pauvre dame laver les carreaux, il en avait des sueurs.

Au-dehors, quelques balançoires et le filet de volley-ball attirèrent son regard, ainsi que quelques enfants. S'il avait bien compté, c'était tous ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vus encore aujourd'hui. Douze gamins, entre neuf et douze ans.

Étrange, nota-t-il, normalement, il n'excédait pas la vingtaine.

– Hinata ?

Le susnommé se retourna.

– Oui ?

– Vous avez récupéré un nouvel enfant ?

– Trois, depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu. Ça doit faire plus de deux mois.

Il émit un petit « hum » de constatation.

– Tu passes si peu souvent que ça... ? se moqua Takahiro.

– Tu n'es pas mieux.

– Hanamaki vient tous les mois, révéla Daichi.

Oikawa arrêta sa marche, faussement choqué.

– Tu m'as caché ça ?

– Si tu savais tout ce que je te cache, railla-t-il.

La marche reprit tandis que, une main sur le cœur, Tooru s'indignait sans que personne ne l'écoute. Et ce ne serait pas Makki qui le ferait, c'était déjà suffisamment le cas pendant la journée.

Le couloir continuait sur une centaine de mètres. Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre d'un tel endroit, des peintures et dessins ornaient le mur de droite. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas de peintres connus, mais celles des enfants qui tapissaient la paroi de mille et une couleur. Tous avaient au moins laissé leur trace ici. Près de leur dortoir.

Une porte non loin d'eux s'ouvrit, et une jeune fille blonde sortit.

– Yachi ! s'époumona Shôyô avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un geste.

– Hinata, bégaya-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas plus grande que lui, tout aussi menue et portait une large bassine de linge.

– T'as fini de ramasser les draps ?

– Pour la plupart oui.

– Je viendrais t'aider tout à l'heure !

Un « d'accord » presque inaudible passa sa bouche pendant que son regard divaguer sur le groupe derrière lui.

– Tu ne nous présentes pas ? s'enquit alors Sugawara, souriant.

– Oh, pardon... ! Yachi, c'est Daichi, Sugawara, Oikawa et Hanamaki au fond ! expliqua-t-il en les pointant du doigt.

– Enchanté, réussit-elle à dire.

Un dur effort en soi, sembla-t-il.

– De-même, répondit Kôshi.

– C'est notre nouvelle aide et surveillante, précisa Shôyô.

– C'est vrai que toi seul avec les gamins, ça doit pas être très rassurant, se moqua Tooru.

– Je te permets pas ! Tu l'es pas non plus !

La réplique les fit rire et Hinata se détourna d'eux afin de continuer sa route.

Ils délaissèrent la jeune fille également, non sans un salut amical et suivirent le plus jeune jusqu'à une large porte en bois, semblable à toutes les précédentes.

Il toqua deux coups brefs, et un troisième plus long, puis, ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer.

Une jeune femme écrivait, penchée sur sa lettre, elle ne releva même pas les yeux quand ils vinrent s'asseoir sur les canapés présents. Hinata les laissa et prit soin de fermer derrière lui.

Enfin, Shimizu déposa sa plume et les regarda. Ses yeux bleus nuits les détaillèrent rapidement, elle se leva tout en les saluant d'un rapide « Bonjour ».

– Alors, comment vas-tu ? questionna Kôshi.

– Assez bien, et vous donc ?

– Le café se remplit bien, Kuroo et Bokuto travaillent bien, même si Kenma lésine toujours.

– Ce serait pas Kenma sinon, répliqua Hanamaki avec un sourire.

Ils eurent un regard entendu.

– Ses connaissances en informatique restent des plus pratiques en cas de besoin, répondit Shimizu.

Elle déposa quatre tasses de thé sur la table basse et s'assit près de Daichi.

– Personnellement, lança Oikawa d'une voix forte, j'irais mieux si une certaine personne arrêtait de m'ennuyait toute la journée.

– Entre toi et moi, je me demande bien qui est le plus à plaindre, ironisa Makki.

– Je vote plutôt pour Hanamaki, sourit Kôshi.

– Hors de question qu'on lance se débat, interrompit Daichi.

Il tourna la tête vers Kiyoko. Elle but une gorgée.

– Tu voulais nous parler, non ?

– Ainsi que prendre de vos nouvelles.

– Surtout nous annoncer des choses déplaisantes, oui... lança Tooru.

Un regard noir le fit taire. Dans un geste de toute élégance, elle déposa son thé sur son sous-tasse.

– Ce serait mentir que de nier cela.

– Eh bien, on est tous suspendu à tes lèvres, je t'en prie, taquina Hanamaki.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

* * *

 **Bien, j'espère que l'idée de l'orphelinat vous plaît ! :D J'attends vos idées, avis et blabla :') Comme tjrs en fait, j'vais devoir faire un C/C de cet outro pck c'est relou de marquer ou de chercher un truc à dire en fait.  
** **Bien que ça m'amuse de parler pour rien dire/ZBAF/  
** **Sur ce, j'me casse, j'ai une vie pendant la semaine après tout... (malheureusement)**

 **Cia !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien, j'poste un poco tard ajd, ahah !**

 **Bien bien bien, j'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance sur cette fic mes petits, c'est l'hécatombe ! :OOOOOOOOO Bon, vous allez p-e voir cette fic coupé d'ici la semaine pro' si j'me débrouille pas... woooop's :') Qlqun à du courage ? /se pend/**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 27 août**_

Elle soupira tout en déposant le linge sale dans la buanderie, Dieu qu'elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Pourtant, elle n'était pas arrivée depuis si longtemps, à peine trois semaines, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Cependant, bel et bien prise dans son élan, elle avait retenu tous les prénoms, noms, âges et également ce que mangeaient ou non les vingt-trois enfants. Et ne pas se mélanger, c'était assez compliqué, surtout pour les jumeaux.

– Yachi !

Un bond et le cœur battant la chamade, elle se retourna.

– Hinata ?

– Je suis désolé, j'ai dû aller faire un tour en cuisine avant de venir, tu as déjà fini ? demanda le petit soleil.

– Presque, je n'ai plus qu'à lancer les machines et accrocher celles qui ont déjà terminé.

Elle lui pointa le lave-linge et il s'empressa d'aller le vider.

– J'ai autant à t'accompagner, alors !

– Qui surveille les enfants ?

– Madame Nakashima est arrivée, avec sa fille. Elle s'amuse avec eux pendant que sa mère prépare le repas, lui répondit-il, concentré sur sa tâche.

Elle retourna à la sienne. Du peu qu'elle la voyait, c'était une dame très agréable. Avec une grande famille, modeste et sans trop de revenus. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'avoir une joie de vivre et une gaieté aussi grandes que celle de Shôyô. Si c'était possible, du moins.

– Je me demandais... commença-t-elle.

– Oui ?

– Ils vivent où ? La famille Nakashima je veux dire, elle vit où ?

– Non loin, je dirais à quelques kilomètres dans une maison aussi perdue que nous !

– Près de la ville ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

– Plus que nous, déjà, c'est sûr ! rit Hinata.

Ne sachant qu'ajouter ou répondre, elle lui sourit simplement, un peu désabusée. Une seconde machine sonna.

– Je vais remettre une machine et je te rejoins pour accrocher celle-là, lâcha-t-elle subitement.

Il acquiesça avec un nouveau sourire et lança un « D'accord ! » guilleret.

Sans plus, elle le regarda partir et retourna à son linge. La porte claqua, elle était seule. Alors, d'une main souple et habile, elle enfourna tous les draps et sortit la seconde battée. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle sortait de la salle afin de rejoindre son collègue.

Elle dû monter quelques marches, puisque la buanderie se rapprocher plus du sous-sol, et entama sa marche d'un bon pas. Tourné à gauche une fois, puis à droite et elle fut dehors, sous un soleil de plomb, ainsi les chants des cigales et des enfants. Ils n'étaient pas loin, une cinquantaine de mètres seulement.

Observatrice, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pas tous là, certains devaient préférer la fraîcheur de la demeure.

– Hinata ?

La chevelure rousse sortit de derrière un drap.

– Je suis là !

– Désolé, je ne te voyais pas...

– C'est pas grave, faut dire que les draps sont une trop bonne cachette !

Elle commença à étendre le sien, tout comme la chaleur s'étendait sur son corps. Détendue, elle sourit sans s'en rendre compte.

Quelque chose dans son champ de vision. Elle se tourna. Le ballon arriva. La rencontre fut douloureuse. Surtout pour elle, en fin de compte.

– Yachi ça va ? s'exclama Hinata.

Elle se frotta le nez, les yeux humides.

– Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas...

– T'as le nez vraiment rouge...

Elle lui lança un semblant de regard contrarié.

– Je vais me passer l'eau dessus.

– Pardon !

Un des enfants vint à sa rencontre.

– C'est ma faute, reprit ce dernier.

Il avait une dizaine d'années, des cheveux châtains plus que banals et des yeux en amandes olivâtres.

– J'ai smashé trop fort... souffla-t-il lentement.

Les deux mains dans le dos, la jeune femme savait même sans voir qu'il devait se tripoter les doigts ainsi que ses yeux naviguant entrent le sol et elle affirmait sa théorie.

– Ce n'est rien, Yata. Je vais bien, mais sois plus prudent. Tu pourrais blesser l'un de tes camarades.

Il opina du chef et s'en alla vivement. Après être certaine qu'il ne tombe pas pendant sa course, maladroit comme il était, ce n'aurait pas été étonnant, elle s'éloigna.

Au lieu de faire le chemin inverse, elle longea plutôt le terrain de volley où était retourné Yata et passa sous une véranda. De nombreuses fleurs étaient entreposées là, de toutes les couleurs, formes et origines. Shimizu adorait la verdure.

Elle ouvrit une seconde porte et arriva à la cuisine.

Une femme aux cheveux courts y était déjà présente.

– Madame Nakashima ?

Elle se retourna.

– Yachi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Tu saignes ? s'exclama-t-elle alors.

– Rien de grave, vous auriez des mouchoirs ? sourit-elle doucement.

La cuisinière -et mère de cinq enfants- lui affirma la chose et se précipita sur l'essuie-tout non loin. Lui fourrant un papier dans la main, elle releva sa tête d'une poigne de fer et obligea Yachi à se laisser faire.

– Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

– J'ai reçu un ballon perdu, rien de grave... !

– Si ça l'est ! Tu saignes !

La jeune fille fut prise dans un tourbillon de tissus et se retrouva assise sur l'un des tabourets sans faire le moindre geste. Ni avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste.

– Tiens, mets ça sur ton nez et surtout, penche en arrière.

Yachi prit le tissu et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. De toute manière, même si elle avait voulu décliner, elle n'aurait pas pu. Madame Nakashima était beaucoup trop gentille _et_ persuasive, surtout persuasive, pour qu'elle puisse lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

– Tout de même, les enfants pourraient faire un peu plus attention. On a beau leur dire, parfois, ils oublient vraiment tout.

– Oh, çe ne fait rien, nous l'avons tous été et... C'est agréable de les voir insouciants, ajouta-t-elle du bout des lèvres, presque comme un aveu interdit.

La bonne femme lui sourit et acquiesça.

– Tu en es encore une également, pour moi, répondit-elle joyeusement.

– C'est normal, l'un de vos enfants à mon âge !

– Mais tu n'as même pas la vingtaine, que c'est jeune !

Un peu gêné, si ce n'est chagriné, Yachi tenta de lui sourire sans y parvenir réellement. Oh, la cuisinière n'y vit que du feu, mais au fond d'elle-même, Yachi savait. Elle n'était qu'une enfant physiquement, avec l'âge et le corps, mais malheureusement pas l'esprit. Trop de choses horribles étaient passées devant ses yeux, s'étaient gravées derrière ses paupières et ne la quittaient plus. Elle ne pourrait jamais redevenir comme les gamins qu'elle gardait. Elle avait accepté cela il y a bien longtemps déjà.

– Je vous remercie, pour le mouchoir.

– Oh, ça c'est déjà arrêté de saigner ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

– Oui, ce n'était rien de grave, sourit-elle avec un peu plus de conviction cette fois-ci.

– Je préfère être sûre !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et jeta le papier tacheté de sang, impropre. La couleur rouge lui tordit l'estomac, elle la fit disparaître dans la poubelle et se détourna.

– Oh, Shimizu ! Vous arrivez à temps, j'hésite entre aller acheter des glaces ou faire quelques yaourts !

– Pourquoi ne pas faire un atelier glace avec les enfants ? suggéra la directrice.

– Bonne idée ! répondit joyeusement Nakashima.

Juste après cela, elle virevolta et s'en alla rapidement à la réserve. Les deux yeux couleur nuit glissèrent sur Yachi.

– J'ai cru voir du sang sur ce que tu jetais... commença Kiyoko.

– Oh, ce n'est rien ! Je me suis juste pris un ballon dans le nez ! Les enfants n'ont pas fait attention et j'étais pas loin non plus...

Une expression inquiète passa immédiatement sur le visage de Shimizu.

– Non pas que c'est leur faute ! rassura vivement Yachi, j'aurai dû faire attention ! Ça arrive souvent, enfin, non pas souvent justement ! Mais j'accrochais le linge et je parlais avec Hinata... Et donc ! Enfin, voilà... ? finit-elle dans une petite voix.

Shimizu se rapprocha d'elle en quelques pas. Sans savoir pourquoi Yachi retint sa respiration. La présence de sa directrice l'avait toujours fasciné jusqu'alors, captivée, voire troubler. Parfois, elle se demandait même si elle n'avait pas été envoûtée par l'angélique jeune femme.

Une douce main se posa sur sa joue, elle sursauta.

– Je ne vais pas te faire mal, promis, affirma Kiyoko comme pour la rassurer.

Yachi approuva d'un mouvement de tête, et se laissa faire. Les battements de son cœur tambourinant aussi fort que les vagues fouettant la côte, elle sentit le pouce glissait dans un mouvement de réconfort. Tandis que de sa seconde main, la brune se permit de passer l'index sur sa joue, sur l'arrête de son nez pour terminer de l'autre côté.

– Bien, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es quoi que ce soit. Le choc en lui-même à dû suffire pour te faire saigner.

Dans un sourire, Shimizu se recula d'un pas et retira ses mains dans un lent mouvement.

– Je vais aller voir les enfants, tu m'accompagnes ?

– Bien sûr ! lança-t-elle plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Pour autant, sa patronne ne lui fit aucune remarque. Juste un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret, et se détourna. Dans un geste mécanique, la plus jeune la suivit.

Elle sentait encore le bout de ses doigts sur ses joues, le rouge lui monta au visage alors qu'elle secouait vainement la tête pour retirer cette sensation fantôme. Discrètement, elle repassa ses propres mains sur son visage, comme si cela pouvait l'aider. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent, plissant les yeux, les rires des enfants et les chamailleries d'autres arrivèrent jusqu'à elle pendant que Shimizu allait jusqu'à eux.

– Est-ce que vos amis sont déjà partis ? demanda-t-elle, timidement, en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

– Oui, malheureusement ils sont bien occupés, et ils n'étaient là que pour passer.

– J'ai entendu dire qu'ils passaient plus souvent, normalement.

Shimizu eut un petit sourire triste, qu'elle effaça rapidement.

– Oui. Mais ils ont des soucis, l'été se termine et moi-même j'ai à faire avec les enfants et les papiers pour l'école. C'est assez compliqué de se voir régulièrement, et souvent.

– Oh, je comprends.

Il y eut un silence entre elles. Non pas gênant, simplement prenant. Les bambins étaient tous là, mis à part un ou deux, et Hinata également. Par on ne sait qu'elle miracle, le rouquin s'était retrouvé également sur le terrain de volley et jouait dans l'équipe des plus jeunes.

– À propos d'amis, reprit Shimizu.

– Oui ?

– Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'étais pas de cette ville, mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment expliqué ce qui t'avait poussé à partir de ta campagne, finit-elle en l'observant.

Yachi détourna la tête, mal à l'aise.

– Je n'étais juste pas à ma place. C'était... Un besoin de changement, peut-être... ? tenta-t-elle, quelque peu gauche.

– Et tu n'as aucune personne qui te manque ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais elle l'ignora comme elle put. Puis, dans un douloureux et dur effort, elle planta droit son regard dans celui de Shimizu.

– Non, personne.

Personne ne lui manquait. Personne ne pouvait lui manquer. Plus maintenant.

* * *

 **Bonjour, ceci est le suspens/PAN/**

 **Bien, j'espère que ça vous fait chier :') j'espère que vous avez hâte de la suite (et que vs avez trouver le courage à me donner pendant la lecture) j'attends vos avis comme tjrs !  
** **Sur ça, promis j'essaierais de bosser mais je crains galéré dans peu de temps, Décembre c'est un mois compliqué autant pour les étudiants que pour les travailleurs... ahah :')**

 **Bref, à bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou :')  
** **Je poste ça et j'me casse, ahah :')  
** **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 27 août**_

Bien. _Que pouvait-il ajouter d'autre,_ se demanda-t-il en s'observant dans le miroir de l'entrée. _Pas grand-chose_ répondit son subconscient, et il avait probablement raison. Vêtu modestement d'un t-shirt agrémenté de mots anglais, d'un jean taille basse noir avec une ceinture blanche et de converse de même couleur. Le tout surmonté avec un collier lâche en argent.

Il en était certain, s'il ajoutait autre chose, ce serait trop, et s'il enlevait quelque chose, ce ne serait pas assez. Clairement. Son téléphone s'alluma au même moment, il le déverrouilla et vit le snap d'Oikawa. Ce dernier lui confirmait également sa tenue, bingo, il avait bien joué. Bien entendu, il ne nota pas la pose de son ami derrière son « ok » écrit en gros et blanc.

D'un geste rapide, il se saisit de ses clés et de son porte-feuille et sortit rapidement de son appartement, sans plus de regard vers son miroir. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait et détester cet objet parfois. On pouvait y passait des heures et se trouvait moche, comme se voir quelques instants et se trouvait magnifique. Fichu Homme et paradoxe.

A contrario de son ami et collège, il habitait un appartement situé près du centre, assez grand et bien isolé, il n'avait que faire du loyer et tous les avantages qu'il recherchait y était. Si on excluait qu'il habitait au troisième sans ascenseur. Ça, c'était pénible. Mais bon, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait vu sur la ville comme lui. À part ses voisins, quasi inexistants soit dit en passant. Il n'était même pas sûr que la vieille femme du second soit encore en vie, il ne la croisait plus depuis deux semaines.

Claquant ses semelles sur les vieilles dalles, il arriva dans le hall avec un petit bond et poussa la lourde porte après avoir tapé son code. Il n'était pas encore dix-neuf heures quand l'air chaud et lourd l'entoura et lécha chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Les rayons du soleil continuaient de taper dans tout ce qu'il pouvait et ce dernier était loin de se coucher. Il adorait l'été, sa senteur particulière et sa lumière, mais il regrettait souvent sa chaleur. Comme beaucoup de monde, dommage.

Bon, de toute manière, il n'avait pas de quoi se presser, son rendez-vous se trouvait dans le parc juste à côté, et il n'était pas en retard. Pas très en avance non plus.

Il alla tout droit en sortant de son bâtiment et tourna à droite à la première intersection. Longeant les bâtiments anciens et neufs, il continua sa marche sur une centaine de mètres tandis que les voitures se succédaient les unes aux autres, aussi dépareillées que les bâtisses l'entourant. C'était étrange de voir la différence, comme si deux mondes résidaient en un seul, mais séparaient par une multitude d'autres petits mondes, d'autres petits secteurs.

– Hanamaki ?

Il releva la tête. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du parc lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Dans un mouvement tranquille, il se retourna et put pleinement voir Matsukawa non loin. Ce dernier marchait à une bonne allure, et il avait beau scruter l'homme sans vergogne, il lui était impossible de voir ne serait-ce que la trace d'un problème au niveau de sa jambe gauche. C'était déroutant quand on savait qu'il avait une prothèse. Et qu'on était médecin. Et que l'on connaissait la démarche habituelle des personnes avec une jambe en moins.

Impressionnant, vraiment.

– Matsukawa, répondit-il gaîment.

Le brun vint jusqu'à lui, mais s'arrêta tout de même à quelques pas.

– Moi qui espérais que tu m'embrasserais... reprit rapidement Makki.

– Je pourrais, mais jamais au premier rendez-vous, sourit-il.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, le noir perdu dans le marron foncé.

– Et que fait-on à un premier rendez-vous alors ?

Matsukawa lui sourit, se détourna et commença à marcher vers le parc.

– Pour le moment, j'espérais marcher un peu en ta compagnie, avant de t'emmener voir un film bateau pour finir par un petit restau'. Rien d'étonnant.

– Ce qui, finalement, me paraît étonnant justement, lança-t-il en suivant le pas.

Issei haussa un sourcil.

– Eh bien, tu n'es en rien « normal » et tu nous donnes un rendez-vous « normal », ce qui est au final, n'est en rien « normal » venant de toi... ? explicita Hanamaki après un silence.

Si Matsukawa était étonné, il n'en laissa pas paraître grand-chose. Au contraire, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il eut un léger rire. Toujours à ses côtés, Hanamaki l'observa tandis que le sourire de son ami le contaminait. Il le trouvait déjà beau, mais l'entendre et voir rire le ferait presque fondre.

– Tu n'oserais tout de même pas te moquer de moi ? demanda-t-il tout de même, incertain.

– Non, je ne me moque pas de toi... Juste de ta logique, ajouta Matsukawa après un court laps de temps.

Makki fit la moue.

– Ma logique te semble illogique au point d'être risible... ?

– Que tu parles bien.

Le rouquin sourit.

– N'essaie pas de détourner ma question par des flatteries.

– Des éloges, même, amplifia-t-il.

– Cela ne me dit pas si j'avais tord, bouda presque Hanamaki.

Ils reprirent leur marche naturellement, continuant leurs taquineries dans le passage ombragé des arbres.

– Ce serait trop simple si je te répondais réellement.

– Et alors ? Tu aimes faire compliquer ?

– Non, mais je suis certain que tu aimes le challenge, sourit Matsukawa.

Songeur, Makki détourna les yeux vers la cime des bois. Peut-être. Lui-même n'était pas certain de la réponse, alors comment un presque inconnu aurait pu le savoir ? Bien que parfois, le monde semble être plus apte à comprendre les autres sans se comprendre soi-même, c'était tout de même étonnant.

– Je mentirais sûrement si je disais que je n'aime pas les défis, s'entendit-il répondre sans même savoir comment.

Il eut droit à un regard entendu d'Issei, qui semblait adhérer totalement à cette idée.

– Et toi, tu n'aimes pas les défis ?

– Je n'aime pas ce qui ne m'intéresse pas, lâcha-t-il, un poil énigmatique.

– Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, lui reprocha le rouquin.

– Ou alors, ça veut tout dire en même temps.

Les cigales chantaient encore. Même en pleine capitale, ses bestioles semblaient être là dès que l'été se présentait dans le monde entier.

– Ça dépend, je ne sais même pas à ce que tu t'intéresses... Du coup, ça ne veut rien dire pour moi.

– Nous partons dans des sujets bien philosophiques...

– J'essaie de te comprendre, c'est forcément philosophique.

Matsukawa leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

– Je ne connais pas tes passions, reprit ce dernier.

– Qui te dit que j'en ai... ?

– Allons, à part embêter le monde, tu dois bien aimer faire autre chose, taquina Matsukawa.

– Trop de politesse.

– Ton collègue aurait dit « faire chier », c'est ça ?

– Mes amis en général, tu veux dire.

Ils se sourirent.

– Je ne sais pas si tous tes amis semblent aussi... Susceptibles ?

– Non, du tout... sourit Hanamaki, mystérieux.

– Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment ils peuvent te trouver pénible, alors.

– Oh, pas pénible ! Juste usant selon avec qui je suis... C'est quoi, le film que tu veux voir ?

La discussion était close sur ce sujet, semblait-il. Du moins, c'est ce que comprit Matsukawa. Passer du coq à l'âne comme cela, c'était souvent pour distraire l'autre, ou alors parce qu'on était incapable de se concentrer sur une chose à la fois. Il observa encore un peu l'homme et ne sût pas se décider. Il était clair qu'Hanamaki était loin d'être idiot, du moins, de ce qu'il lui faisait croire alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à choisir ?

Il mit cette question, cette action et ce sujet dans un coin de sa mémoire, ce serait sûrement utile plus tard

– Un nouveau film de science-fiction sans vraie promo', sûrement un navet.

Makki haussa un sourcil.

– Tu veux vraiment aller voir ça ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Je me suis dit qu'au pire, on critiquerait toutes les scènes à deux en ennuyant tous le reste des personnes présentes, ironisa-t-il.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hanamaki, remontant jusqu'à ses yeux et plissant ses derniers dans une lueur amusée. Il le fixa quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :

– Vendu !

Il s'écarta un peu et avança en sautillant, tout heureux.

– Ca t'amuses tant que ça de faire chier ?

Il se retourna vivement, faussement choqué.

– Que de vulgarité ! lança-t-il une main devant la bouche.

Matsukawa lui passa devant sans même un regard, juste son éternel sourire presque ennuyé.

– Je sais, je le suis souvent, ironisa-t-il.

– Oh et encore plus au lit, je suis sûr...

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit.

– Ça, tu ne le sauras pas ce soir...

– Oh, vraiment ?

– Voyons, tout le monde sait qu'on ne le fait jamais le premier soir.

– C'est un défi ? railla Hanamaki.

– Peut-être. Vu comme je sais à quel point tu les aimes...

Ils atteignirent l'orée du parc, la sortie n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes.

– Ne serait-ce pas là une perche que tu me tends ?

– Si je voulais te tendre une perche, ce ne serait pas celle-là.

La réplique le surprit. Réellement. À un point qu'il ne put qu'en rire. D'un rire doux, mais soudain comme une pluie diluvienne de printemps. Pourtant, il n'était pas le seul ; surpris. Matsukawa non plus, n'en revenait pas. Bien qu'habituellement, il faisait ce genre de blague ou de sous-entendu sans problème, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il devait se laisser aller. Son naturel ne devait pas prendre le dessus, s'il continuait à dire des choses sans réfléchir, il n'irait pas bien loin. Enfin, si. Il irait sûrement loin avec l'homme à ses côtés, mais certainement pas là où il voulait aller. Et ça, ce serait échouer. Ce n'était pas une option.

– Je le savais !

La voix d'Hanamaki le sortit de ses songes, il reprit contenance comme si rien ne s'était produit.

– Quoi donc ?

– Que tu n'étais clairement pas aussi sage que tu le laissais paraître.

– Un instant de faiblesse, sourit mystérieusement Issei.

Un regard moqueur, mais plein d'une témérité et d'une vivacité, Hanamaki s'interposa dans sa route.

– Ce ne sera pas le seul, pas face à moi en tout cas...

Sans autre chose, il se détourna et continua sa marche, comme si de rien n'était, les deux mains dans le dos, droit et fier.

Sans effort, Matsukawa revint à ses côtés, de nouveau perturbé par ce garçon. Vraiment, il avait l'habitude des gens spéciaux, mais au point de le désarçonné, c'était rare.

Trop rare pour qu'il ne puisse pas cacher sa stupeur pendant quelques instants. Ce que n'avait pas dû rater Hanamaki.

– Si je ne m'abuse, le ciné' ne doit être qu'à quelques rues, non ?

– Hum, d'ici cinq minutes on y sera.

Un portable sonna, celui d'Hanamaki. D'un mouvement vif, il le déverrouilla, ouvrit le message et le supprima. Du moins, de ce que vit Matsukawa. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lire le contenu que l'icône de la poubelle était déjà apparu.

– Une pub' ? tenta-t-il sans curiosité apparente.

– Ou ma maîtresse, peut-être ?

– Tu n'oserais tout de même pas faire double jeu avec moi ?

Hanamaki sourit, d'un sourire étrange, sans joie ni tristesse. Vide.

– Qui sait... ?

– Toi.

– Certes... bouda-t-il un poil.

– Tu espérais une autre réponse ?

– Un peu moins conventionnel, oui... explicita Makki.

– Je suis conventionnel, toi non, lâcha Matsukawa, presque las.

Hanamaki arrêta sa marche, les yeux plongés dans ceux noirs et abyssaux, il eut en plus un rictus au coin de la bouche.

– C'est vrai. Si j'étais conventionnel, tu ne te serais pas intéressé à moi. Si j'étais conventionnel, tu n'aurais certainement pas cherché à me revoir. Si j'étais conventionnel, tu n'essaierais pas de me connaître. Si j'étais conventionnel, je n'aurais pas deviné que tu essaies tant bien mal de te cacher. Si j'étais conventionnel, je t'aurais demandé ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe. Mais si t'étais vraiment conventionnel aussi, c'est ce qui te ferait fuir loin de moi et pas l'inverse.

* * *

… **Alors ? :D  
Vous en pensez quoi ? :D J'aime bien cette fin, pour une fois :') Et j'attends avec impatience vos avis ! o/  
Kiss kiss mes loupiots ! o/ Et à la semaine pro' ! o/  
(Ouais, ajd c'est court mais j'ai la fleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemme :')) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien.  
** **Je suis... Déçue de ce putain ep' de YOI omfg ! Il est nul pour une fin (de saison, certes) ! Azy', ça m'énerve ! J'prie pour qu'y'est un truc mieux pr la S2 ou un truc dans le genre pck, non mais what quoi ? (si y'a une s2 ahah) (bon j'vous passe mon pdv pck ça va être long sinon) Va falloir que j'fasse une fic pour changer tout ça moi ! (non, j'peux pas en fait, j'ai déjà 15K de projet... )  
** **En plus, j'avais zappé de corriger ce p'tain de chapitre, j'suis un boulet... Du coup j'l'ai fait à la walagain :D Ahem, sorry pour les fautes restantes du coup :'D  
** **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 28 août**_

Il s'étira longuement, tel le chat qu'il était et eut un long bâillement. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, il se frotta les yeux du dos de la main et délaissa son lit de sa présence. Le corps lourd de sommeil, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un caleçon, il erra jusqu'à la cuisine, plongé dans l'immense clarté de l'été. Clarté qui lui brûla les yeux.

Il jura.

L'horloge n'indiquait pas encore dix heures. Il n'avait même pas réellement fait une grasse matinée digne de ce nom un dimanche d'août, que de tristesse. D'un geste las, il prépara le petit déjeuner rapidement, une tranche de pain et du chocolat pour ne pas s'embêter. La cafetière déjà en route, sa tasse serait bientôt prête.

Et pour qu'un petit déjeuner soit bien réussi pour lui, il fallait rajouter : Un Kenma.

Dans un grand sourire et avec cette merveilleuse idée que d'ennuyer son meilleur ami, il alla tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier, totalement réveillé par cette nouvelle envie.

Doucement, il ouvrit la porte sans bruit. Furtif et souple comme son animal fétiche, il s'approcha à pas de loup jusqu'au lit du bel endormi. La silhouette qui se dessinait dans la pénombre avait un souffle régulier, lent et silencieux. Le parfait sommeil profond en somme.

En s'approchant un peu plus, il hésita. Kenma semblait bien trop heureux et mignon dans cet état-là pour qu'il le réveille.

Mais il avait faim.

Et hors de question d'attendre que le blondinet se réveille, il devait avoir joué jusqu'à l'aube qui plus est.

Tiens, c'était une bonne raison, ça. S'il ne le réveillait pas maintenant, Kenma s'endormirait encore tard ce soir et il commencera un très mauvais cycle de sommeil. Il tiqua et rit muettement. Quand il dirait ça à Kenma, il était certain d'être encore traité -ou insulté à demi-mot- de mère poule. Si l'on prenait ça pour une insulte, bien entendu.

Kuroo se mordit enfin la lèvre et glissa ses deux mains sur la nuque de son ami.

Aucune réaction.

Déçu, il pinça la douce peau. Et évita un rapide coup de griffe non loin de son visage.

Ce fut avec un grand sourire que Kenma le découvrit quand il ouvrit les yeux.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? interrogea-t-il, fatigué et un poil agacé.

– Que mon doux, cher et tendre meilleur ami se lève.

À cette réponse, Kozume grogna et retourna sous sa couette. _Qu'il aille se faire voir_ , pensa-t-il fortement. Tellement fort que Tetsurou l'entendit. La couette vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'obligeant ainsi à râler contre l'air frais de l'appartement. La clim' c'était génial en été, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la détester.

– Tu t'es encore couché tard, hein, lança Kuroo plus qu'il ne le demanda.

Son ami haussa les épaules, mais ne répliqua pas. De toute manière, les cernes sur son visage parlaient pour lui, cela suffisait amplement pour avoir une réponse.

– Aller, lève-toi, le petit-déj' nous attend !

Kenma leva les yeux au ciel, c'était plutôt son ami qui attendait impatiemment de manger oui.

À peine Kuroo était-il sorti de la pièce qu'il y revint, sachant pertinemment que s'il ne poussait pas le petit blond, il ne se lèverait jamais. En quelques mouvements, Kenma se retrouva porté jusqu'au salon sans qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Même s'il ne chercha pas vraiment à se débattre, il aurait bien aimé que Kuroo arrête de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il savait très bien marcher tout seul et s'il n'avait pas envie de rester réveiller, qu'il soit dans le salon ou dans sa chambre, il dormirait de nouveau.

Finalement, Kuroo s'assit et le garda entre ses jambes. Le petit déjeuner était déjà tout installé, il ne manquait plus que le café pour compléter le tout. Malgré qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais Kuroo en buvait toujours, alors... Il remarquait forcément s'il n'y en avait pas sur la table.

Un « bip » résonna.

– Ton café ? demanda Kenma même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

– Ouaip'. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ou tu préfères le jus de fruit frais ?

– Je veux surtout ouvrir la fenêtre, j'ai froid avec la climatisation, marmonna-t-il doucement.

Kuroo sourit. Il n'accéda cependant pas à la demande et baissa simplement l'air conditionné. Il déposa les verres ainsi que son café et se cala à nouveau derrière Kenma.

Pour une raison inconnue, il adorait cette position. Son ami était si frêle et petit que l'avoir entre ses bras le réconforter. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours trouvé Kozume trop fragile pour cette vie et l'attente qu'on avait de lui, entre sa famille et la société du moins.

– Kuroo.

– Oui ?

– J'ai reçu un mail hier, pour demain soir, lâcha le plus jeune, nonchalamment.

Tetsurou soupira.

– Tu me le montreras plus tard, là, on reste au moins tranquille jusqu'à midi ! C'est dimanche après tout.

Kenma eut un léger, mais alors, très léger sourire. C'est vrai, le dimanche c'était jour de congé et de repos. Ils n'en avaient que très peu dans la semaine, voir aucun ou jamais selon les mois. Donc quitte à se reposer, autant le faire comme il fallait. Les affaires attendraient, ce n'était pas si pressant.

– D'ailleurs... continua Kuroo.

– Hum ?

– En parlant d'être tranquille... tant qu'on a le temps, je veux ma revanche sur Mario !

– Tu vas perdre, répondit doucement Kenma.

Le léger rire de Tetsurou secoua aussi Kenma. Son dos collé à son torse, il put ressentir sans gêne le tressautement de sa poitrine, qui se calma quelques secondes plus tard.

– Je la veux quand même, fit-il en prenant nouveau bout de brioche.

Geste qui obligea Kenma à se pencher un peu.

– Je te dis simplement le résultat. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux autant t'obstiner quand tu sais que tu vas perdre, lâcha-t-il tout de même, pensif.

Kuroo haussa les épaules, ce que Kenma sentit plus qu'il ne le vit. Tant pis pour son ami, s'il aimait se prendre des raclées, c'était son souci. Puis, ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça de pouvoir battre Kuroo à quelque chose, au contraire.

Le podium s'afficha en grand sur l'écran, leur personnage respectif sur la première et seconde marche, avec Kenma en tête, bien entendu.

– Argh, dire que j't'ai quand même eu à une course !

– Chance seulement, grogna Kozume en tournant la tête.

– Bien sûr que non, j'ai simplement très bien visé pour la carapace !

– Au moins, t'arrives enfin à faire la différence entre les vertes et les oranges... railla Kenma dans la plus lasse des voix.

Il tiqua à l'offense, mais ne dit rien, pestant intérieurement contre son ami. Il l'avait peut-être transformé en monstre à force de rester avec lui. Où était donc passé son doux et calme Kenma quand il s'agissait de jeu vidéo ?

– Une autre ? demanda tout de même le blond.

– Bien sûr !

Ils retournèrent au menu pour choisir leur personnage. Changer à chaque partie était une petite habitude pour eux.

La sonnette retentit.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et Kuroo se leva. Ce n'était jamais Kenma qui ouvrait quand ils étaient tous les deux là. Même si Tetsurou était sous la douche ou aux toilettes, le blond ne se déplaçait jamais. Son côté antisocial ne pouvait pas se montrer dans un meilleur exemple que celui-là.

Arrivé à l'entrée, il ne pensa même pas à vérifier l'identité de la personne. Au pire, il ne risquait rien.

Ca c'est qu'il pensait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon survolté lui tombe dans les bras et qu'il se retrouve au sol en moins d'un dixième de seconde. Pleurnichant que l'été était beaucoup trop chaud, Bokuto roula pour s'étaler au sol, à côté de lui.

– Tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation, lâcha Akaashi.

Ce dernier rentra et referma la porte derrière lui, puis leur passa au-dessus sans se soucier d'eux une seule seconde.

– Et sinon, me demande pas comment je vais ! râla Kuroo.

Keiji ne lui répondit pas, mais il entendit parfaitement le « Bonjour, Kenma » non loin.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ? grogna-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

Abandonnant par la même occasion Bokuto à l'entrée et seul.

– Juste un peu, répliqua Akaashi avec un petit sourire.

Il avait délaissé deux sachets sur la table basse, près du petit déjeuner qu'il n'avait même pas rangé.

– Occupé ? demanda-t-il en regardant la télé.

– Jeu seulement.

– Vous êtes méchants ! hurla presque Bokuto en entrant dans le salon.

Les deux bruns le regardèrent rapidement et l'ignorèrent sans aucune gêne.

– Enfoiré ! rajouta-t-il alors.

– On sait, sourit Kuroo, et envoyé un message pour prévenir, ça vous tenterait pas ?

– Non, t'es trop méchant, tu nous aurais pas ouvert, bouda Koutarou.

Akaashi ne répondit pas, s'installant près de Kenma qui n'avait rien dit encore jusque là. C'était la deuxième fois que Keiji l'ignorait en moins de deux minutes. Il n'allait pas supporter ça toute la journée.

Jetant un coup d'œil au sac, il ne se gêna pas pour vérifier le contenu.

– Pizza ?

– Pour ce midi ou ce soir, comme vous voulez, lâcha Akaashi.

– Vous restez dormir ?

– Je ne pense pas. Mais on est aimable, donc on vous laisse les restes, se moqua-t-il.

Il allait le taper.

– Oh, vous jouiez à quoi ? lança Bokuto sans préavis.

Décidément, il en fallait peu à ce dernier pour passer du coq à l'âne, comme à son habitude.

– Mario Kart, lâcha Kenma pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

– On fait une partie à quatre ?!

– Si tu veux, répondit-il.

Pour lui, ça ne changeait rien, il resterait premier. Tandis que Kuroo soupirait et sortit les deux autres télécommandes, Bokuto s'installa sur un coussin au milieu et Akaashi resta à gauche de Kenma.

Une fois tout installés, ils commencèrent la folle course sous les exclamations et insultes de Bokuto et Kuroo, principalement.

– Au fait, une raison particulière pour être venu aujourd'hui ? Je croyais que vous deviez profiter de votre rare jour de congé, lança Kuroo.

– Démasqué... avoua Akaashi sans avoir le moindre sentiment dans sa voix.

Assez paradoxal.

– Ha, besoin de quoi ?

– Des renseignements nécessaire pour demain, idiot, souffla-t-il.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel.

– J'avais presque oublié.

– Sérieux ? T'es plus con que moi alors, lança Bokuto, aussi franc qu'un enfant.

– J't'emmerde.

– Moi je t'aime. Moins qu'Akaashi, mais je t'aime beaucoup quand même, hein, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

– Bouffon, soupira Kuroo malgré un sourire, et y'avait rien d'autre ? reprit-il alors que son personnage envoyait une carapace bleue.

Kenma tiqua à l'action et jura silencieusement.

– Non, pour le moment, rien d'autre, répondit Akaashi.

Il passa à côté du personnage de Kenma.

– Pour le moment seulement ? demanda Kuroo.

Trop concentré à éviter les coups de Kenma, Akaashi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'écran afficha les résultats de la course.

Et, alors que Kenma avait une petite moue satisfaite, Keiji reporta son attention sur Kuroo.

– J'attends un peu pour confirmer quelques petites choses, confia-t-il au brun.

Le regard froid, mais brillant d'intelligence l'empêcha de demander quoi que ce soit de plus.

* * *

 **Bonjour, voici d'autres personnages/PAN/**

 **Alors, ça vous intéresse ? Vous avez envie de BokuAka ? Ou de KuroKen ? En vrai, j'ai pas encore décidé d'avec qui je foutais Kuroo... Des envies ? :'D (la meuf qui sait pas quoi faire de sa fic XD)  
** **Sinon, euh... Joyeux Noël ? Mdr, mangez pas trop ou vous le regretterez ! Ah et priez pour avoir les bons cadeaux aussi ! Au cas où le papa Noël se plante de maison, ahah !**

 **Aller, à la semaine pro' !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey ! Comment va ? Moi bien. Je suis bientôt en vacaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaances ! o/ Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii o/  
** **Bon, j'viens de corriger le chapitre (un peu rapidemnt, j'avoue) et je vous pose tout ça en mode ballec ! Mais bon, y'a encore et encore des questions sans réponses que vous aurez plus tard ! Même si vous avez désormais certaines réponses à d'autres questions avant. Ceci fait trop de question en fait. :'D  
** **Bonne lecture !**

 _Guest : Ouiiiiiiiiiii rentre en scène, t'es trop cute ! Le BokuAka, tout le monde le love, omg :')  
_ _Tkt pas, tu sauras pour le OiIwa et pr le MakkiMattsun, promis ! Mais j'suis refaite si tu les love de plus en plus ! :D C'est mon but ultime de vous les faire kiffer ! Et sinon, pour Kuroo, tu le vois avec qui ? :'D (j'ai encore des doutes... /PAN/)  
_ _En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça donne du courage de savoir que les gens veulent qu'on continue !_

* * *

 _ **Lundi 29 août**_

Deux silhouettes longeaient le port. Les bateaux amarrés là se découpaient dans la clarté de la lune. C'était une nuit magnifique, remplie d'étoiles et sans aucun nuage. Les entrepôts et immeubles désaffectés se succédaient les uns aux autres, ramenant une atmosphère tout autre qu'en pleine journée, presque macabre.

– 'tain, même en pleine nuit, on crève de chaud.

– Arrête de te plaindre.

– Je me plains si j'veux !

– Tu fais trop de bruit.

Le brun soupira. Son ami était beaucoup trop pénible quand il s'y mettait.

– D'ici deux heures, ce sera bon.

– Deux ?!

– Je plaisante.

Bokuto fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Surtout qu'il n'était pas en charge de cette partie-là, habituellement. Mais bien entendu, l'un de ses messieurs avait décidé au dernier moment de ne pas pouvoir et il devait venir aider. Enfin, faire acte de présence plutôt qu'aider parce que c'était toujours Kuroo qui vérifiait tout.

Il soupira.

– Tu peux pas être un peu plus joyeux ?

– Il est presque une heure, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sois joyeux ? râla Bokuto.

– Imagine que tu vas à un rendez-vous avec ton chéri adoré... railla-t-il.

– T'es jaloux de ne pas en avoir un aussi bien, renchérit Koutarou.

– Sûrement oui...

Koutarou lui tira la langue en plus et s'arrêta après quelques pas, reflétant le même geste que Kuroo.

– C'est ici, non ? demanda-t-il.

Testurou répondit à l'affirmative.

– Surtout, tu t'énerves pas et tu dis rien, lui rappela-t-il.

– Comme si j'étais de ce genre là ! râla une nouvelle fois Bokuto.

Kuroo ne rétorqua pas. Normalement, il venait avec Hanamaki, ou Oikawa. Mais ce dernier était perché en hauteur pour les couvrir au cas où. Il ne pouvait décidément pas changer sa place avec Bokuto. Trop tête en l'air.

Ils entrèrent doucement dans l'entrepôt, sans trop de bruit malgré la vieille porte rouillé. Si l'on appuyait un peu plus sur les gongs et que l'on tirait d'une certaine manière, le bruit ne se faisait pas.

Sous la tôle, ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre de la nuit. Une silhouette vague se découpait au fond, à travers les boîtes et les conteneurs.

– Oh, une nouvelle tête ! s'exclama l'homme de loin.

Quelques pas en avant, il entra dans un faisceau de lumière. Même dans l'éclat de la lune, on voyait clairement ses cheveux rouges vifs.

– Ça arrive de temps en temps. Je suis sûre que t'es ravie de voir de nouvelle personne, non ?

– J'aime trop Takahiro pour dire ça... répliqua-t-il, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

– Satori, voici Koutarou.

– Enchanté, lança faussement Tendou en lui tendant une main.

Bokuto la prit tout de même, trop bien éduqué pour la refuser malgré qu'il n'aimait pas tellement ce type. Enfin, il ne le connaissait pas, mais rien que de le voir ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

– Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé cette fois ?

– Des choses magnifiques !

Kuroo secoua la tête. Le mot « magnifique » ne voulait pas forcément dire quelque chose pour Tendou.

– Montre, aller.

Ils partirent vers le fond de l'entrepôt d'un pas nonchalant tandis que Bokuto les suivait de loin. Vraiment, il n'aimait pas faire ça. Mais bon, ça leur était vital, alors il était obligé. Des tonnes de boîtes l'entouraient, avec les conteneurs en tôle et quelques cartons. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il contenait, et il n'était même pas sûr que la bâtisse n'abrite que leurs affaires.

La discussion continuait, à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt. Ils déballèrent quelques toiles, ou des statuts et des bijoux. Kuroo adorait ça, il le savait. Au début, il avait fait une école d'art réputé et cher. Même si son milieu ne lui permettait pas, il avait pu aller jusqu'au bout de ses études grâce à Kenma et à sa famille.

Étrangement, après ses études, il avait arrêté de peindre et avait rejoint les rangs de Sugawara. Quoi que ça, c'était un peu sa faute puisque c'est lui qui lui avait fait connaître ce bar. Même s'il ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qu'il allait provoquer en l'emmenant là-bas, la première fois.

Après avoir observait un peu tous les alentours, Bokuto s'approcha à nouveau d'eux. Un bijou trônait dans la main gantée de Kuroo. Étincelant d'un bleu azur, il donnait l'impression de brillait de mille feux dans la pénombre.

– Où est-ce que tu nous as dégoté ça ? lâcha Kuroo, encore surpris.

– Voyons, si je te disais tous mes secrets, ce ne serait pas drôle...

Il leva les yeux au ciel et reposa la pierre dans son sac de toile.

– C'était tout ce que nous avions à voir ?

– Oh, dans les nouveautés oui, le reste c'est la liste prévue, sourit Tendou.

– Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, alors, lâcha Kuroo.

Un large sourire peu rassurant -surtout du point de vue de Bokuto- prit place sur le visage de Tendou.

– Bien sûr.

– Y'a autre chose, non ? demanda Kuroo une nouvelle fois, comme prévenu par son sixième sens.

Satori haussa les épaules, tout en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

– Réponds.

– Peut-être.

Tetsurou tiqua. Cependant, il préféra patienter quelques instants. Son interlocuteur semblait vouloir prendre son temps, alors soit.

– Eh bien, je me disais une chose avant de venir, commença enfin Tendou.

– Oui, laquelle ?

– Que désormais, les hauts placés, ça aime la nouveauté et la dangerosité des choses qu'ils ne connaissent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Bokuto et Kuroo se regardèrent, inquiet.

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Je me disais aussi, après tous les récents événements de la haute sphère, pourquoi nous n'essaierions pas d'y mettre un peu de piment ? sourit-il un peu plus en frottant l'une des boîtes nonchalamment.

Son geste s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'il observa les réactions des deux autres. Koutarou semblait incertain, presque perdu dans l'incompréhension. Quant à Kuroo, il était perplexe, en pleine réflexion, sûrement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, au juste ? interrogea Kuroo.

– Oh, le problème c'est qu'il faudrait plutôt voir avec votre ami, là-haut...

Directement, Tetsurou fut sur la défensive.

– Je ne veux même pas savoir où t'es allé pêcher tes infos, grogna Kuroo.

– Oh, ça t'énerve ?

Il souffla.

– Bien sûr, pas d'enquête entre nous, non ?

Satori eut un petit rire.

– Je sais très bien que vous en avez fait une sur moi, alors ne joue pas à ça.

L'affrontement entre eux n'échappa pas une seconde à Bokuto, qui se tenait toujours présent, bien qu'inutile pour le moment. Il ne comprenait pas trop ou ledit Satori voulait en venir... Non, en fait, il le savait très bien, mais il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Ça impliquait trop de choses dont il n'avait pas connaissance et dont il ne voulait pas forcément avoir connaissance. D'après les dires de quelqu'un du moins.

– Et, on peut savoir au moins ce que tu veux ?

Reportant son attention sur Bokuto, Tendou eut un rictus bien trop joyeux pour ne pas donner des frissons à son interlocuteur.

– Juste que tu lui donnes ceci... Pour le reste, s'il veut me contacter, il saura se débrouiller, j'en suis certain.

Dans un sachet en toile ; une fiole pas plus grande que leurs mains y tenait.

Après un rapide coup d'oeil, une plainte de la part de Kuroo, et une hésitation, Bokuto la prit finalement. Non sans jeter un nouveau regard vers Tendou, qui ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Intérieurement, Kuroo fulminait, mais il n'en montra rien en la présence de l'autre « con » comme il aimait l'appeler secrètement.

– Bien ! reprit ledit « con », je crois que c'était tout pour ce soir ?

Beaucoup trop joyeux à leur goût, ils acquiescèrent tout de même.

– On te laisse gérer comme toujours, lança Kuroo en se retournant.

Pour l'instant, le mieux était de partir loin de lui. Et de cet entrepôt.

Koutarou le suivit rapidement, non sans ignorer le « à bientôt » presque hurlé de Tendou à son égard. Lui, il espérait du fond du cœur qu'il ne le reverrait pas de si vite.

Ils sortirent de l'entrepôt de la même manière qu'ils y étaient entrés, silencieusement. Dans la nuit toujours chaude, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Comme si une pause de presque une demi-heure n'avait pas eu lieu, sauf que cette fois, ils ne parlèrent pas.

Et Bokuto n'aimait pas cela. Bien qu'il savait exactement pourquoi Kuroo se terrait dans son mutisme, et il n'avait pas le courage de l'en sortir. S'expliquer ici et maintenant, c'était trop pour lui. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression que leur soi-disant « ami » lui avait volé toute son énergie vitale rien qu'en se tenant dans la même pièce que lui.

Aucune brise ne vint caresser leurs joues ou simplement rafraîchir l'air humide et chaud de la nuit. La lune éclairée toujours aussi bien les alentours, et la mer continuait son incessant va-et-vient sur la côte. Pour autant, c'était une atmosphère glaciale que sentait Bokuto autour de lui.

Enfin, après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent près d'un 4x4 aux vitres teintées. Ils montèrent sans une once d'hésitation et ce dernier démarra alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas fini de s'attacher.

Le port s'éloigna rapidement dans le rétroviseur, mais ce que ne manqua pas Oikawa -qui était au volant- ce fut surtout le visage crispé de Bokuto.

– On n'accepte jamais les cadeaux, tu le sais ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

Koutarou grogna.

– Je sais.

– Alors pourquoi ?

– J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, ajouta Kuroo, sur le siège passager.

Mal à l'aise, Bokuto détourna la tête.

– Il... Enfin, je sais pas, c'était un truc dont on a déjà parlé, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il piteusement.

Assis à l'avant, ses deux amis se jetèrent un regard en biais.

Soit, s'il voulait des comptes, ce n'était clairement pas à Bokuto qu'il fallait les demander. Même s'il le savait déjà, savoir leur ami dans le creux de sa paume, ça les horripilait d'une certaine manière. L'amour c'était beau, mais ça avait aussi ses limites sur certains côtés.

Et les limites sur certaines choses, ils allaient devoir les définir rapidement.

* * *

 **J'ai hâte de voir comment ils comptent définir les limites. (ouais j'ai pas encore écrit ça...)  
** **Et j'hésite encore pour savoir avec qui foutre Kuroo. *se pend*  
** **Sinon, vous avez deviné de qui je parlais ? :D Aller, c'est simple à comprendre ! ;) Sur ce, j'attends vos avis et envies avec impatiences, une bonne année aussi et n'oubliez pas vos résolutions pour 2017 ! Pour ceux qui en prennent, moi non. Ahah.**

 **À la semaine pro',  
** **Cia ! o/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey !**

 _ **Eli** : Du KuroTsukki hum... Y'en as pas trop sur ce couple ? x) Ahah, mais au moins, t'en as laissé une ! Hallelujah ! o/  
_ _Oui oui et oui ! La bonne année, fais surtout ce que tu veux et profite juste ! Mais pas de bonne résolution, on est déjà trop nice, pas besoin d'en prendre B) je suis tout à fait d'accord :D  
_ _Oh so sweet ! Marchi ! J'suis refaite que tu la lises depuis le début ! Pg pr la logique, je n'en ai pas non plus ds mes reviews ! o/  
_ _La bise et merci encore ! T'es soooo chou ! :D_

* * *

 _ **Mardi**_ _ **30 août**_

Oikawa avait hâte. La nuit avait été courte, assez pour avoir besoin de beaucoup plus d'anticerne que d'habitude. La journée était bientôt finie, plus qu'un rendez-vous après celui-ci, enfin. Et le mieux, c'est que c'était son petit Iwa-chan qui serait le dernier.

Bon, ledit « Iwa-chan » n'avait encore aucune idée du surnom stupide dont il était l'heureux propriétaire, et il ne le saurait pas avant un bon moment. Tooru tenait encore un minimum à sa vie, et à ses côtes. Son patient visait trop bien quand il voulait lui faire mal.

Une petite mamie, sa dernière patiente, sortit de la piscine avec quelques difficultés. Il resta près d'elle tandis qu'elle posait pied-à-terre et lui donna même sa serviette.

– Merci, jeune homme ! sourit-elle.

Elle était douce, le type même de la grand-mère que tout le monde souhaite ou dont on entend parler, très souvent. La pauvre avait dû se faire opérer de sa hanche à cause d'une trop grande usure et avait désormais une prothèse. Mais pour éviter le même souci à la seconde, elle venait ici assez régulièrement.

– Je vous laisse vous changer, dès que vous avez fini, vous me rejoindrez.

– Bien entendu.

Il sortit de la petite pièce et passa à son cabinet. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux bruits de pas ou à la sonnette, et ne savait donc pas si Iwaizumi était arrivé ou non.

Il le savait pertinemment. Normalement, il n'avait pas à faire ça, ni à attendre impatiemment un patient, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêchait. Le brun piquait bien trop sa curiosité. Ce qu'il lui cachait aussi, surtout.

– Combien vous dois-je, Oikawa ?

Tiré brusquement de ses pensées, il releva la tête vers la petite dame.

– Vous avez fait vite, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'installer, rit-il.

– Allons bon, vous réfléchissiez surtout à autre chose... Je l'ai bien vu, sourit-elle malicieusement.

Les vieux, parfois... Un rien suffisait à les amuser.

– Voyons, je n'oserais pas penser à autre chose que vous lorsque vous êtes ici...

– Et moi je suis certaine de l'inverse...

Il se détourna d'elle et il eut une grimace, qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut, il s'en moquait un peu.

– Vous êtes amoureux ?

Oikawa se figea.

– Pardon ?

– Vous êtes amoureux ? répéta-t-elle.

– Non.

– C'est bien catégorique comme réponse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans qu'elle ne le voit. De toute manière, vous n'aviez qu'à partir une demi-seconde dans vos pensées que tout de suite, c'était de l'amour qui vous préoccupez. Eh bien non, pas toujours et très rarement, enfin de compte. Il avait bien mieux à penser au lieu de ses choses frivoles et niaises.

Il la fit rapidement payée, assez pressé qu'elle s'en aille pour qu'il puisse passer à son dernier rendez-vous. Mais surtout qu'elle arrête de le regarder en ricanant doucement, ça l'horripilait un peu trop.

– Et voici, chantonna-t-il en lui tendant sa carte, je vous remercie, et à dans deux semaines ! Vous avez bien pris vos rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien entendu, tout est déjà prévu jusqu'à la fin de l'année, à bientôt !

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui fit un petit signe de la main quand elle s'éloigna dans le couloir. Dès qu'elle tourna le dos, il reporta immédiatement son attention sur le seul homme de la salle : Iwaizumi.

– C'est à nous ! sourit-il un peu trop largement.

Cependant, son patient ne tiqua pas et s'avança dans le cabinet. Non sans un « bonsoir » poli, il était tout de même bien éduqué.

Comme la première fois, il retira rapidement son t-shirt tandis qu'Oikawa changeait la serviette de la table. Une fois la propre mise en place, Iwaizumi s'allongea, sans rechigner ni parler.

Et comme la première fois, Oikawa laissa glisser ses mains sur son épaule et son bras.

– Tu as bien fait les exercices dont je t'ai parlé ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

– Hum.

– C'est un « oui » ou un « non », ça ?

– Un « oui ».

– Des douleurs ?

Hajime tourna les yeux vers lui, interrogatifs.

– À l'épaule ou aux cervicales, quand tu as fait les mouvements. Y'a-t-il eu des douleurs ?

– Non, pas spécialement.

Oikawa baissa la tête sous le coup de la réponse, qui ne voulait absolument rien dire.

– Oui ou non ? râla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

– Pas vraiment.

– Donc t'as quand même senti quelques choses ?

– Bah normal, c'est fait exprès pour que ça travaille, non ? lâcha Iwaizumi, blasé.

– Bien sûr, sinon je ne te les donnerai pas.

– Donc, voilà. J'ai pas eu mal, même si j'ai senti que ça travaillait. T'as compris ou t'es trop idiot pour ? insulta le patient sans une once de gentillesse.

– Je suis pas stupide !

– On dirait que si pourtant.

Agacé, et juste pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, Oikawa appuya un peu plus fort que prévu, pile dans l'articulation de l'épaule tandis qu'il faisait bouger le bras.

Tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent alors qu'il retenait une insulte. Son kiné avait fait exprès de lui faire mal.

– Enfoiré, souffla-t-il tout de même après quelques secondes.

– Pardon, j'ai pas entendu ? demanda faussement heureux Tooru.

– Je t'insulte de gros con, reprit Iwaizumi, de plus en plus énervé.

– Que tu es méchant... fit-il avec une moue tristesse.

Bien qu'il n'était aucunement triste ni touché. Il avait été un peu plus méchant en lui faisant aussi mal. Cependant... Iwaizumi l'avait cherché, alors c'était bien fait, pensa-t-il dans une réflexion des plus simplistes. Pire qu'un enfant de dix ans, dirait une de ses connaissances.

Et quand on pensait au loup, on en voyait toujours la queue.

– Oh, Oikawa ! La porte de côté s'ouvrit, laissant passer juste la tête d'Hanamaki.

– Oui ?

– J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, désistement à la dernière minute ! Mais que vois-je ?

Le roux s'avança un peu plus pour mieux voir Iwaizumi.

– Salut, reprit-il avec un grand sourire.

– Salut, répondit platement le brun.

– Bon, vu que t'es en bonne compagnie, tu m'en voudras pas si j'pars avant ? se moqua Makki.

– Non, pas du tout, j'adore même quand tu n'es pas dans les parages, répliqua Oikawa.

– Tant mieux, j'ai un rendez-vous galant, j'peux pas annuler ! Contrairement à un de mes pauvres amis, qui, après une _longue_ journée va rentrer seul, chez lui, par cette chaude journée d'été. Alors qu'il aurait tant d'occasions de sortie et de se chang- !

– Makki !

– Tu es cruel, mais tu as raison, je n'ai absolument plus de temps, je dois filer !

Et sans autre formalité ou banalité, il claqua la porte. Le bruit résonna quelques instants avant que le silence ne reprenne enfin ses droits sur la petite pièce.

Tooru avait envie de se pendre.

– Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda finalement Iwaizumi.

– … Ouais, soupira-t-il, subitement déprimé.

Hajime tourna la tête. En toute honnêteté, il n'était peut-être pas tombé sur le pire des kinésithérapeutes de ce cabinet. Quoiqu'ils étaient seulement deux.

– Dit ?

– Hum ?

– Vous vous connaissiez avant de monter ce cabinet, non ? demanda Iwaizumi, un poil curieux.

Surpris, Oikawa répondit tout de même.

– Ouais, on s'est connu avant l'entrée à l'école de kiné.

– C'est cher, lâcha-t-il.

– Assez, mais on pouvait se le permettre.

Iwaizumi détourna le regard.

– On est riche, ouais, lança Oikawa, c'est ce que tu penses, non ?

Étonné, il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux noisette.

– C'est si facile à deviner ?

– C'est ce que les gens pensent souvent lorsque l'on parle d'études, surtout dans le milieu médical et dans notre pays, expliqua Tooru.

– Assez. Et donc ?

– Donc quoi ?

– Ils font quoi, tes parents ? explicita Iwaizumi.

Oikawa eut un sourire amer qu'il ne put cacher.

– Médecin. Mon père tient l'hôpital de la ville, et ma mère était infirmière.

Iwaizumi ne tiqua pas au mot « était », mais retint tout de même l'utilisation du passé, cela pouvait toujours être utile.

– C'est comment, « la haute » ? se moqua-t-il plus gentiment que d'ordinaire.

– Pénible, répondit Tooru, le sourire aux lèvres également, si tu savais le nombre de règle, de comportement, d'idée que tu dois avoir, les attentes auxquels tu dois répondre et autres... C'est infâme. Autant que la rue dans une autre idée, plus psychologique...

Le ton était amer, presque moqueur, mais non sans une pointe de vécu. Il n'avait pas eu que des jours tendres, et si l'on pensait que l'argent faisait le bonheur, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Pas pour tout le monde.

– Et toi ? demanda subitement Oikawa, ils font quoi tes parents ?

– J'sais pas, j'prie pour qu'ils s'baladent pas en courant nu dans les nuages comme veut le faire croire la sainte religion, lâcha-t-il sans une once d'émotion, ça serait trop répugnant à voir.

Les doigts du kinésithérapeute s'arrêtèrent. Il aurait voulu lui répondre « désolé » au moins ce petit mot, pour faire part de sa compréhension, de sa compassion même. Mais non. Rien ne sortit de sa bouche, qui lui parut bien sèche tout à coup.

À la place, il préféra se remettre au travail, en silence. Pour autant, il y fut beaucoup plus doux qu'à la première séance, même si, à l'inverse, il ne s'empêcha pas de glisser bon nombre de fois dessus, retraçant les sillons étranges de sa peau.

À la fin de la séance, il savait bien plus de choses sur son patient, remplissant au fur et à mesure sa curiosité.

Il s'appelait Iwaizumi Hajime, avait eu vingt-cinq ans deux moins auparavant, ses deux parents étaient décédés, il avait découvert deux nouvelles cicatrices à son bassin, avait deux putains d'yeux magnifiques, mais surtout... il recevait des appels d'un numéro dont il ne voulait pas parler.

* * *

 **Notre petit couple, le retour ! sont choux hein ! :D  
** **J'espère que vous avez appréciés nos deux amours et que vous attendez la suite, on commence doucement à se mettre en place ! :D  
** **J'attends vos avis etc, à bientôt,  
** **Cia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir, je n'écris plus depuis 1 semaine et j'accumule du retard.  
** **/PAN/  
** **Sur ce, je retourne procrastiner en espérant que le courage me tombe dessus, quelqu'un m'aide ?**

 _Eli : Pg pour le retard, le plus important, c'est que tu continues à être présente et je t'en remercie ! T'es chou et je t'en suis reconnaissante de me parler, ça me réchauffe le coeur ! Bis bis !_

* * *

 _ **Mercredi 7 septembre**_

– Sur ce, je pars devant !

– Quoi ? Tu me laisses encore fermer seul ? râla Oikawa, déjà loin de lui.

– Et oui ! chantonna-t-il avant de claquer la porte du cabinet.

L'air était toujours aussi chaud, mais les cigales avaient cessé leur chant aujourd'hui. L'été entamait sa fin de saison, doucement, mais sûrement.

Il n'avait même pas à faire trois pas que Matsukawa l'attendait déjà, appuyait contre le mur juste à côté de la sortie.

– Je te manquais tant que ça ? se moqua gentiment Hanamaki.

– Tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

– Donc tu es avancé jusqu'ici plutôt que m'attendre au point de rendez-vous, compléta Makki en s'avançant jusqu'à lui.

Sans s'abstenir, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Matsukawa. Depuis peu, il avait découvert une nouvelle lubie, celle des cheveux bruns et lourds de son ami, ou petit-ami ? Pour le moment, ça restait un peu trop vague à son goût.

– Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? demanda-t-il en lâchant -non sans regret- la mèche brune.

– Allons, ce n'est pas le bon endroit ni timing.

Makki fit la moue, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il allait réussir à gagner son baiser, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Bien, dans ce cas, j'aimerais commencer à partir avant que mon cher collègue ne sorte...

– Il n'est pas de bonne humeur ?

Ils entamèrent leur marche.

– Disons que je le laisse fermer tout seul depuis une semaine... alors il n'apprécie pas trop que je reparte avant aujourd'hui, je pense ?

– Tu penses, hein...

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et sourirent. Makki était clairement moqueur et n'avait cure de ce que pouvait penser Oikawa tant que cela ne lui retombait pas dessus, en fin de compte.

– Et alors, j'ai faim ! lâcha soudainement le rouquin.

– Il n'est même pas vingt heures...

– Mon dernier client n'a fait que me parler du barbecue qu'ils allaient faire sous peu... bougonna-t-il.

– Et donc, tu as faim... Je ne te pensais pas si influençable, railla Matsukawa.

– Je n'ai rien avalé de vraiment consistant depuis ce midi.

– Faible défense, mais je la laisserais passer pour cette fois.

– Ne te sens pas obligé... railla Hanamaki.

Ils tournèrent à gauche, vers le port et son côté touristique avec ses restaurants, la plage et les endroits « sûrs » de la ville. Il ricana discrètement à cette pensée.

– Sinon, tes journées ? demanda le kiné.

– Longues et pénibles, bien sûr.

– C'est parce que je ne suis pas là, ça...

– Évidemment. Depuis ton massage je rêve toujours de tes doigts et de tes mains, taquina Matsukawa.

– Je peux même faire mieux qu'un massage, tu sais ?

– Mais pas le ventre vide.

– Je préfère manger avant ou pendant, je te le concède...

Ils sourirent de leurs bêtises et continuèrent leur balade tranquillement. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher, il ne restait qu'une heure de jour, tout au plus, et la nuit reprendrait ses droits, avec l'activité et le côté sombre qui se réveillerait.

Parfois, Hanamaki se demandait s'il avait bien fait de choisir cette vie, entre ses deux visages, il était parfois difficile de jongler. Surtout que chasser le naturel revenait à se brider soi-même. C'était difficile, mais il adorait tant les challenges qu'être tombé dans cet abysse n'était même pas étonnant pour lui, comme si sa vie n'avait été fait que pour en arriver là.

Pour autant, il n'était pas certain que Matsukawa aurait dû finir comme lui. Enfin, bien qu'il n'était pas dans le côté sale de cette ville ni noyer dans cette dernière de ce qu'il savait. Mais, car il y avait toujours un « mais », Matsukawa lui cachait certaine chose, certains côtés de lui-même. Il n'avait clairement pas le même « pète au cerveau » que lui, comme dirait Oikawa, cependant, il ne devait pas être très clair non plus.

Serait-il capable de faire comme lui ? De... Non. Surtout, il ne devait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, le soleil était encore présent, et il n'avait encore aucun alcool dans le sang.

Ne foire pas tout, répéta sa conscience en boucle. Surtout, ne foire pas tout.

– Pizzeria ? demanda subitement Matsukawa.

Sortant de ses songes un peu brusquement, Hanamaki hocha seulement la tête, incapable de répondre directement.

– Tu en connais une bonne dans le coin ? reprit Matsukawa.

– Hum, pourquoi ?

– Pour savoir si tu choisis ou si tu me laisses les commandes, sourit-il.

– Oh, j'aime bien me laisser guider par tes choix, je te suis !

L'air toujours ennuyé, Matsukawa l'observa quelques secondes avant de retourner à fixer le ciel et la ville. Ils seraient plutôt tranquilles de ce côté-ci, même s'il espérait secrètement tomber sur des connaissances à Hanamaki, ça pourrait toujours l'aider pour plus tard.

Malheureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent pas une personne qu'il connaissait, rien, nada. Le repas se passa dans leurs idioties habituelles, animées de pique et d'idées folles dans lesquels aucun serveur n'osa les déranger.

Leur souper finit, Matsukawa paya et Hanamaki le laissa faire, profitant pleinement de la soirée. Et du postérieur agréablement bien moulé dans le jean slim noir que portait le brun, il fallait s'en dire.

Ils quittèrent enfin l'air conditionné pour flâner dans les rues chaudes. La nuit avait étendu son manteau sombre, mais les étoiles restaient invisibles d'eux, cachées par cette pollution ambiante.

Longeant la route et les voitures ; leurs phares les éclairaient par intermittence, dévoilant deux ou trois petits traits non visibles sous un angle différent. Comme un pli de t-shirt, de jean ou le grain de peau plus net, le nez plus droit que ce qu'on pourrait croire, et mille autres petites choses que seul un œil aguerri pouvait constater. Ce que Matsukawa avait la chance d'avoir. Même si Hanamaki devait sans doute l'égaler à ce jeu-là.

Cependant, ce dernier ne le regardait même pas depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la pizzeria. Il avait juste les yeux levés au ciel ou rivés sur la ville, mais jamais sur lui. Pas une seule fois il ne l'observa, même furtivement, malgré les regards appuyés de Matsukawa, malgré sa main frôlant la sienne et toutes ses tentatives de conversation. Un désintérêt total venait de se faire à son égard, et il n'était pas certain de l'apprécier.

Bon sang, mais à quoi pouvait penser Hanamaki en ce moment, le regard plongé dans la lune ? Se tourmentait-il autant que lui à son sujet ? Pensait-il au moins à lui de temps en temps ? Songeait-il, ne serait-ce qu'à la suite de leur relation ? Ou alors cherchait-il simplement les bons mots pour lui annonçait sa soudaine désaffection pour lui-même ?

Après tout, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils se côtoyaient, se voyaient presque tous les soirs et n'avaient toujours pas décidé de franchir le pas. Non pas qu'Hanamaki ne le veuille pas, bien au contraire. C'était plutôt Matsukawa qui s'y refusait, pour il ne savait quelles raisons absurdes.

C'était de sa faute et c'était idiot. Mais c'était trop simple. Le plan, pourtant, aurait déjà dû commencer si Matsukawa s'était laissé aller dans ses bras. C'était la base même, mais cela lui semblait si facile qu'il avait lui-même bloqué le processus, échouant misérablement alors que l'échec n'était pas toléré.

Il était idiot.

– Matsukawa... ?

Brusquement, il releva la tête. Sans souvenir de l'avoir baissé, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux chocolat, surpris.

– Tu te permets de te perdre dans tes pensées alors que je suis près de toi ? taquina Makki.

– Je suis impardonnable, n'est-ce pas ?

– Totalement, mais je suis clément...

– Tu laisserais passer ma faute, alors ?

Hanamaki s'arrêta, l'observant de tout son saoul, mais sans aucun sourire. Très sérieusement, il lui demanda :

– Cela dépend, que ferais-tu pour que j'accepte l'indulgence à ton égard ?

Bien droit, les yeux plantés dans les siens, c'était le moment ou jamais. Si ça n'avait pas été Hanamaki, il aurait probablement retenu son souffle, aurait pris peur ou autre, mais rien de tout cela, non.

À l'inverse, il fut totalement détendu comme lors d'un doux réveil. Il s'approcha, lentement. Les doigts glissant le long de la joue d'albâtre, ils dérivèrent jusqu'à sa nuque tandis que son corps se collait progressivement à celui d'Hanamaki. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs hanches se soudèrent que Matsukawa abaissa doucement sa tête, rapprochant irrémédiablement leurs lèvres alors que leur souffle se mélangeait et que leurs yeux se fermaient.

Un téléphone sonna. Sorti brutalement de transe, le brun se redressa. Il haïssait cette sonnerie. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

D'un mouvement souple, il délaissa la nuque pour plonger dans sa poche et en retirer l'objet criard.

Hanamaki ne put voir le numéro avant que l'autre ne décroche.

– Allo ?

Une pause, il reprit.

– Ah, non, pardon, je suis navré, mais vous avez dû vous tromper.

Une nouvelle pause, une voix grave et des excuses.

– Non, ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas... Au revoir.

Il raccrocha. Hanamaki le bouda.

– Oh ? Je pensais que tu voudrais reprendre là ou nous nous étions arrêtés, taquina Matsukawa.

Leur corps toujours collé, le rouquin tourna un peu la tête. Du moins, il le fit jusqu'à sentir des baisers papillon dans son cou. Retournant toute son attention sur le brun, le sourire de ce dernier lui donna une moue des plus adorables, qui se transforma bien vite en sourire.

– Et moi qui espérait enfin avoir _the_ moment romantique, dans une chaude nuit d'été, sous les lampadaires, les phares des voitures et les néons des vitrines... râla ce dernier.

– Rien ne t'empêche de l'avoir maintenant...

Sur ces bonnes paroles, et avant que ce dernier ne puisse lui répondre une nouvelle ânerie, il scella leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser.

 **BIEN.**

 **Je VEUX savoir ce que vous pensez de mon petit Makki ! My sweet honey, love love love he's so cute Omfg, diiiiiiiiiiiiites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase :'( je veux réussir à vous le faire aimer, ainsi que ce couple ! Y'a trop peu de fiction sur eux ! :(**

 **Bref, reviewez comme toujours ! J'ai besoin de motiv'. Vraiment.**

 **Cia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Et aller ! Et on est parti dans une journée non stop ! Yolo la vie ! J'vous poste ça trkl avant d'aller au taf, si j'suis pas so cute ?/PAN/  
** **Bref, bonne lecture ! :'D**

 _Eli : Coucou ! :D Oh, mais pck t'es chou dans ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais ! Oui, ça me fait plaisir, j'aime savoir ce qu'on pense, si le chapitre plaît plus que les autres, si y'a un truc qui a marqué ou non, si qlq chose te plaît pas finalement etc ! J'aime connaître, apprendre et voir ce que les autres pensent, alors fais toi plaisir à ce niveau là, même si c'est pas fait de manière logique ou que c'est déconstruit, je suis une cata' en review quand j'en laisse, je vais pas en tenir rigueur aux autres, bien au contraire ! :D Un peu de folie et de fantaisie, ça fait toujours du bien dans les rencontres ^^  
_ _Bis' bis', et merci !_

* * *

 _ **Jeudi 8 septembre**_

Qu'il faisait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud soudainement. Les températures avaient quelque peu baissé à l'entrée du mois de septembre et voilà qu'elle remontait de nouveau, atteignant les limites des maximales saisonnières, et les limites maximales qu'Iwaizumi pouvait supporter.

Il soupira. Fatigué par avance. Après deux changements de métro, et une marche de près de vingt minutes, il arriva enfin dans le bon quartier. S'alignant sur des kilomètres de rangées, de jolies maisons citadines défilaient les unes après les autres.

Une voiture passa près de lui et s'arrêta à quelques mètres près, la vitre baissée.

– Alors poupée, tu montes ?

– Pour quinze mètres ? T'es con ou quoi ?

Matsukawa rit et sortit de son véhicule. Bien entendu, il dut faire quelques foulées pour rattraper son partenaire.

– J'oublie à quel point tu peux être adorable, parfois...

– J'suis pas là pour entendre tes sarcasmes, râla Iwaizumi

– D'ici dix minutes, tu regretteras certainement mes sarcasmes à ses nouvelles infos...

Un coup de langue agacé et un coup d'oeil vers Matsukawa, il vit que ce dernier ne riait pas tant que ça, malgré son sourire collé aux lèvres.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant un portail en bois et blanc.

– Ca dépend, dans quoi ?

– Tu sais très bien.

– Parles-tu de ma vie privée, de ma mission ou d'informations ? demanda Matsukawa, tout sourire.

Iwaizumi appuya sur la sonnette et ne répondit pas. Pour quoi faire, après tout ? Il savait pertinemment qu'avec n'importe quelles questions, une fois que c'était mal parti, l'idiot -comme il aimait l'appeler- ne lui répondrait jamais. Du moins, pas correctement.

– Tu ne veux plus savoir, maintenant ?

– Ta gueule et tiens-toi.

Le portail s'ouvrit et la porte d'entrée également, là où la silhouette d'un jeune homme les attendait. Pour autant, ils ne pressèrent pas le pas et arrivèrent jusqu'à lui en quelques instants, dans un silence pesant.

Seul un hochement de tête leur servit de salutation, et il referma la porte derrière eux, sans même regarder au-dehors.

Sans retirer leurs chaussures, et n'ayant aucune veste par cette chaleur, ils montèrent directement à l'étage. Peu de décoration, voir aucune, n'ornait les murs de la maisonnette et les peintures étaient toutes dans les teintes de blanc ou de crème.

Arrivant à l'étage, trois portes à gauche se succédaient, contre une seule à droite. Shirabu, qui leur avait servi d'escorte, toqua trois coups secs et attendit.

Deux longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un « entré » dîtes d'une voix forte ne résonne. Il ouvrit la porte, et enfin, ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Large, elle comprenait deux bureaux à droite, deux canapés vers la gauche, ainsi qu'une table basse et une table plus haute pour poser les dossiers ou les plans tout en restant debout.

Assis dans les sofas présents, Yachi et Ushijima buvaient un thé froid.

La jeune fille les salua rapidement avant de retourner le nez dans sa tasse, tandis qu'Ushijima les détailla directement, sans une once de gêne.

– Asseyez-vous, je monte le thé, lança Shirabu avant de sortir.

Ils s'assirent près de Yachi, tous les deux. Bien qu'il y avait également de la place près d'Ushijima, ils devaient lui faire face. C'était le genre de règle tacite auxquelles on ne réfléchit pas forcément.

– Alors, du nouveau ? lâcha de but en blanc Iwaizumi

Il fallait dire que sa patience atteignait très vite ses limites ces derniers temps.

– Penses-tu que je vous ferais venir pour rien ?

– Toi non, mais tu ne donnes pas vraiment les ordres, contrecarra tranquillement Matsukawa.

Il eut à peine droit à un coup d'œil de la part d'Ushijima. Il y eut un silence, brisé par les bruits de déglutition de Yachi.

Shirabu revint enfin avec deux nouveaux verres, et une bouteille fraîche. Tranquillement, il installa le tout et s'assit à son tour. Près d'Ushijima.

– Alors, tu veux bien nous parler, toi ? demanda Hajime en prenant son verre.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Il se retint de râler, Ushijima posa son thé.

– Nous pensons qu'un lien existe entre le meurtre d'Aone et votre affaire.

Aux aguets et totalement attentifs, ils ne bougèrent plus.

– De nouvelles informations à son sujet ont révélé une relation.

– Une relation ? demanda Iwaizumi.

– Amoureuse, combla Shirabu.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, surpris. Aone ? Le même homme stoïque et sans paroles qu'ils connaissaient ? Ce dernier avait eu une aventure ? Il était tombé amoureux ? Trop de questions fusèrent en même temps dans leur tête, toutefois, ils ne dirent rien.

– Cela semble surprenant, lâcha Yachi d'une toute petite voix.

Elle le connaissait très bien, le savait doux et agréable à vivre -si on omettait son manque de conversation- mais elle ne le voyait pas du tout en couple. Comme quoi, les gens pouvaient encore nous surprendre même après leur mort.

– En bref, il semblerait que cette personne soit dans les contacts de vos cibles.

– Cibles qui sont déjà reliées entre elles, souffla Matsukawa.

Yachi soupira. C'était déjà assez compliqué de rentrer dans la vie de chaque personne, alors apprendre et connaître chacune de leur relation et de leurs proches le serait encore plus.

– Et cette personne... On sait qui elle est ?

– Quelqu'un est déjà sur cette affaire, répondit platement Shirabu.

– Comment voulez-vous qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit si vous ne nous donnez pas le nom de la personne ? grogna Iwaizumi.

– Le problème, c'est qu'il fait partie du second cartel et pas du vôtre... Shirabu soupira, sauf qu'il connaît vos cibles.

– Donc on peut pas remonter jusqu'à lui, alors pourquoi on est là ?

– Penses-tu sérieusement que, admettons juste hein, que s'ils étaient ensemble, il l'aurait tout de même tuer ? demanda doucement Yachi, toujours timidement.

– Quand tu fais partie d'un gang, quiconque interférant est supprimé...

Yachi resta interdite. Elle le savait, mais l'entendre aussi franchement, c'était difficile.

– Ne te fais pas d'illusions, si tu espères quoi que ce soit de leur part même après qu'il t'es découvert, tu te trompes, reprit Shirabu.

– Je n'espère rien, contredit-elle.

– Tu sembles devenir beaucoup plus sentimental, tout de même.

– Ce n'est qu'une impression.

Sa voix devenait plus forte, plus assurée et certaine. Il fallait qu'elle le soit, de toute manière.

– J'espère pour toi que tu ne mélanges réellement pas sentiments et travail, lâcha Ushijima.

– Bien sûr que non ! affirma la jeune fille avec force.

Pour ça, Matsukawa tourna la tête. Il était mal barré si on lui demandait d'affirmer la même chose, lui-même perdu au fin fond de son subconscient au sujet de sa cible. Mais qui pouvait bien rester de marbre face à Hanamaki ? Certainement pas lui.

Quant à Iwaizumi, il se baffa mentalement. Certes, Oikawa était loin d'être horrible, mais il ne devait en aucun cas le trouvait intéressant. Chiant, ça suffisait largement pour mener à bien sa mission. Si mission, il y avait.

Pour le moment, il ne trouvait rien de concret, après tout.

– À ce sujet-là, vu que rien ne nous ait remonté de votre part, nous sommes tout à fait d'accord pour dire que rien n'a encore été trouvé ? demanda Shirabu.

Hajime tourna la tête. Lire dans les pensées était impossible, s'il posait la question ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il avait su à quoi il songeait.

– Rien pour ma part, j'appréhende la cible en ce moment.

– De même pour moi, même si je ne saurais tarder à rentrer dans sa vie privée, lâcha Matsukawa.

Ils regardèrent Yachi, silencieuse.

– Je... Je n'ai rien découvert non plus.

– D'un autre côté, on ne pense pas qu'il y est réellement quoi que ce soit dans cet orphelinat. Essaie surtout de te renseigner sur ce fameux café, répondit Shirabu, après tout, c'est eux qui semblent être au cœur du marché...

– N'y avait-il aucun moyen d'entrée dans le staff du café ? interrogea machinalement Iwaizumi.

– Tout est toujours possible chez nous, tu le sais bien. Malheureusement, aucune place n'était libre et la directrice du pensionnat semble avoir un faible pour les enfants défavorisés ou malheureux. Jouer sur cela était beaucoup plus simple, expliqua-t-il.

– Là n'est pas le problème, de toute manière, nous ne pouvions pas envoyer une jeune recrue au front, directement, précisa Ushijima.

Un léger silence s'installa.

C'est vrai. Matsukawa et Iwaizumi avaient presque oublié, mais la jeune femme n'était pas dans les rangs depuis tant de temps que ça, et même si son enfance et adolescence avait été difficile, sa loyauté restait encore et toujours à prouver, contrairement à eux.

– Pour reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté, un nouvel employé a été attribué au second cartel pour une raison différente, bien entendu. Nous ne vous dirons bien évidemment pas qui, vous le devinez.

À cette réflexion, les deux hommes levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que la jeune fille baissait la tête.

– Par contre, voici l'ancien amant d'Aone et son nom.

Il déposa une photo sur la table.

– Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

* * *

 **VOILA.  
** **AVEZ VOUS COMPRIS ? POURQUOI JE HURLE ?! /PAN/  
** **Bref, j'attends vos avis et vos whaaaaaaaaaaaaat is this shit ? En vous interrogeant sur ce freaking chapitre ! Mais où vous ai-je fait tomber ? MWAHAHAHHHAHA/PAN/  
** **Eh bien j'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez :') Bis bis !**

 **À la semaine pro',  
** **Cia !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey hey !  
** **Nouveau chapitre ! Aller, et si on repartait sur nos deux chouchoux après les nouveautés du chap' précédent, hein ? :P  
** **Et sinon, IL NEIGE OMFG. DE LA NEIGE. EN PLAINE. QUI TIENT. OMFG. Ca fait 10ans que j'avais pas vu ça, c'est wow. Et beau. Et cool. Même si ça fait chier pr conduire et que les gens se foutent dans les fossés puisqu'ils savent pas rouler quand y'en a. Mais c'est beau.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

 _ **Eli** : Marchiiiii ! :D  
_ _Non non, c'est exactement ça ! ;) Le but est que tu es l'impression de voir deux histoire, donc si c'est le cas, j'suis refaite XD Parce qu'il y a réellement l'idée des relations mises en place et ensuite, y'a les enjeux qui sont en dessous, ainsi que beaucoup de choses qu'on ne connaît pas des perso' ;)  
_ _Bis bis ! Et merci à toi d'être aussi fidèle ! :D_

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 9 septembre**_

Fin d'après-midi, bientôt le week-end d'ici un rendez-vous. Bien que l'heure restante ne serait que du plaisir pour Oikawa. Probablement pas pour Iwaizumi qui venait d'arriver dans la salle d'attente. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrirait, son kinésithérapeute lui demanderait d'entrer dans un grand sourire et il s'installerait comme à son habitude depuis les cinq dernières visites.

Ou il n'était qu'à quatre ? Ou six ? Dans un geste de réflexion, il attrapa son menton entre ses deux doigts.

Avec celui-ci, il était à deux, plus les deux de la semaine dernière et le premier ? Donc cinq en tout, c'était cela ? Et il n'en avait qu'une dizaine à avoir, dans ses souvenirs.

– Iwaizumi ?

Il releva les yeux, Oikawa se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et sa blouse aussi blanche que neuve.

– Oui ?

– C'est à ton tour, expliqua-t-il en se décalant de la porte.

Le brun se leva et entra. Comme à son habitude, il défit directement son t-shirt et s'allongea tandis qu'Oikawa tapait quelque chose sur son ordinateur avant de revenir vers lui.

– Alors, les étirements et les exercices ?

– Toujours aucune douleur ou gêne, lâcha Iwaizumi en détendant son bras.

Comme aux séances précédentes, Oikawa glissa ses doigts tout du long et commença à masser.

– Tu as recommencé à porter du poids ? demanda Tooru.

– Un peu, mais pas plus de cinq kilos.

– Ça me paraît convenable, je ne pensais pas que tu le serais... sourit-il.

Hajime roula des yeux, mais ne répondit pas.

– Et sinon, reprit Oikawa en continuant son massage, qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant tes congés ?

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil, surprit. À vrai dire, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question de la part de son kinésithérapeute.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

– Eh bien, rassure-moi, tu ne sors pas que pour venir me voir, tout de même ? s'amusa Oikawa, bien que cela me ferait plaisir, ce serait tout de même triste.

– Je sors, je vais courir, je reste chez moi aux heures indiquaient et je lis ou je regarde la télé.

– Tu lis ? s'étonna Oikawa.

– Oui.

– Tu n'es pas fait que de muscles ?

– Je vais t'en coller une.

Par prudence, Oikawa s'éloigna, mais garda tout de même son sourire.

– Je te laisse te lever, aujourd'hui, on va juste se passer une balle et je te ferais ensuite porter des haltères.

– S'échanger une balle ?

– Ouais, se faire des passes. C'est pour remettre en route le mouvement circulaire de ton épaule.

Il prit un ballon en mousse, assez pratique pour être tenu à une main et lui lança.

– Je veux que tu fasses vraiment le geste de levé, comme si tu tirais au handball. Tu connais ce sport ?

– Ouais, j'ai déjà vu.

Il renvoya le ballon avec le parfait geste.

D'un regard scrutateur, Oikawa ne put s'empêcher d'observer les muscles bouger le long de son bras et de sa poitrine. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il n'avait même pas vérifié les muscles de son dos, près de l'omoplate. Pour autant, son patient ne montrait aucun signe de douleur ou de faiblesse musculaire.

– Et toi ? demanda brusquement Iwaizumi.

– Oui, quoi donc ?

– Qu'est-ce tu fais en dehors de ton travail ?

– Ma vie, se moqua Oikawa.

Iwaizumi lui envoya le ballon dans la tête. Heureusement qu'il était en mousse.

– Je plaisante ! râla ce dernier en reprenant les passes normales, je sors, la plupart du temps.

– Où ça ?

Oikawa haussa les épaules.

– De-ci, de-là, ça dépend de mes envies. J'aime bien faire du shopping ou tout simplement marcher.

Iwaizumi garda la balle en main, et demanda.

– Tu as visité les montagnes et les collines environnantes ?

Après un temps de réflexion, il répondit.

– Je ne crois pas ? Enfin, quelques-unes, mais pas toutes, pourquoi donc ?

Il lui renvoya la balle.

– J'aurais aimé faire un trekking dans les alentours, mais j'ai pas vraiment trouvé de personnes qui s'y connaissent, expliqua Iwaizumi.

– Je peux t'aider, dans ce cas-là.

– Mais ? demanda Iwaizumi.

– Mais ça coûtera un restau', sourit Oikawa.

Iwaizumi grinça des dents. Il en était sûr, avec ce garçon, tout se payait. Enfin, presque tout, mais c'était une aubaine pour lui, tout allait dans son sens pour le moment.

– Et tu voudrais faire ça quand ? interrogea Tooru.

– Je sais pas trop, quand y'a le temps ?

– Je t'y accompagnerais, je suis bon guide pour le coin.

– Comment tu peux t'y connaître autant, un fils à papa ne devrait pas se promener en montagne, railla le patient.

Oikawa eut une grimace, mécontent.

– Je ne suis pas n'importe quel fils à papa, si tu regardes les gens seulement par leur apparence, tu risques d'avoir des surprises, le prévint-il.

– De quel genre ?

– Ça, je te laisse le découvrir, sourit Oikawa.

Le silence reprit ses droits, même la balle fendant l'air ne faisait aucun bruit. Le tic tac régulier de l'horloge murale ne cessait, rythmant leur échange chaque seconde. Iwaizumi ne savait comment faire, il allait bien devoir l'inviter pour réussir à avoir son plan de randonnée, n'est-ce pas ?

La porte claqua violemment, Oikawa rata la balle.

– Mon petit chou~ ! Je m'en vais, c'était juste pour te prévenir ! clama Hanamaki.

Il referma la porte aussi fortement, non sans un « salut ! » bel et bien hurler. Interdit, Oikawa mit quelques minutes avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la sortie et de constater que, oui, son ami était bel et bien parti.

– Enfoiré !

– De mauvais poil ? demanda Iwaizumi platement.

– Depuis qu'il le fréquente, je ferme toujours tout seul ! bougonna Oikawa en reprenant sa place et sa balle.

– Il fréquente quelqu'un ? demanda le brun plus pour la conversation que par curiosité.

– Semble-t-il, râla encore le kiné.

– Et toi, tu n'as personne ?

Tooru le fixa étrangement.

– Non, pas spécialement.

– Pas spécialement ?

– Prend ça comme un « non », sourit-il.

– Et sinon, tu peux me faire un plan quand ? Pour la rando'...

Tooru déposa la balle et sortit les haltères.

– Quand tu veux, lâcha-t-il.

– Ce soir.

Surpris, Oikawa se retourna vers son homologue. Les deux pieds bien au sol, et les bras le long du corps, ses yeux verts le fixaient sans ciller. Tooru battit plusieurs fois des paupières, peu certain d'avoir bien entendu.

– Pardon ?

– Ce soir, alors, répéta Hajime.

Il fut médusé à nouveau.

– Sérieux ? demanda-t-il.

– Sérieux, affirma le patient.

Dans un soupir, Oikawa lui donna les haltères et se recula de quelques pas.

– J'ai aucune carte et note, tu sais ?

– T'habite loin ?

– Pas tant que ça, mais quitte à aller les chercher, autant que tu viennes à la maison, lâcha Tooru.

Iwaizumi fut étonné. S'il avait su que ce serait si simple, il l'aurait probablement fait dès le départ. Quoi que non, le faire aussi rapidement aurait été trop suspect.

– Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? interrogea Iwaizumi.

– De ?

– Que je vienne chez toi.

– J'ai une maison très propre et aucun souci avec une arrivée intempestive. J'y suis assez habitué maintenant, rajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

Directement, Iwaizumi songea à Hanamaki. Ce dernier devait bien être du genre à débarquer comme une fleur n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure ou instant. Probablement.

– Tes amis sont...

– Du genre intempestif, oui, confirma-t-il.

Iwaizumi se tourna. Il imaginait très bien Oikawa du genre « intempestif » également. À savoir maintenant qui détenait le record entre lui et Hanamaki. Mouais, en connaissant les deux, ils devaient bien être à égalité.

Enfin, même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Hanamaki, mais pour bien s'entendre avec Matsukawa, le second kinésithérapeute ne devait pas être très sain. Voir pas du tout.

– Alors, c'est pas parce que tu viens chez moi que tu ne dois pas finir tes exercices !

Iwaizumi sortit de sa transe et souleva ses poids.

– Tu ne tiens pas droit ! Tes épaules, sors-les ! Ton dos, bien droit.

– Je suis droit.

– Eh bien dans ce cas là, quand tu es droit, tu es tordu ! rétorqua-t-il en tournant autour de lui.

Si les yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, Oikawa aurait probablement pris dix fois la foudre.

– Et pas seulement mentalement, continua-t-il pour bien ajouter une couche.

À cette remarque, il se fit insulter.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais pire.

– Je veux pas savoir.

– Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu penchais un peu... Je crois que tes hanches ne sont pas mises correctement... expliqua Oikawa.

Il passa ses doigts jusqu'au bas de son dos et appuya avec ses pouces.

Un long et doux frisson remonta toute l'échine d'Iwaizumi

Finalement, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'aller chez Oikawa ce soir.

* * *

 **Et si on commençait à rentrer dans une relation entre ses deux là ? Hein ? Qui dit oui, levez la main ! o/ /PAN/  
** **Eh bien, mes loupiots, ça commence doucement à faire des chap', on en est déjà à 14... 14 semaines que je poste ça D: Plus de deux mois D: J'me choque moi-même, et le pire... C'est que j'ai tjrs pas la fin de cette ff/PAN/**

 **Bref, j'attends vos avis, envies et encouragements ou juste délire ? dans les reviews, je remercie ceux/celles qui continue à me donner du courage (I love U so much, j'en ai besoin, le mois de janvier, c'est souvent difficile et ça pour tout le monde...)  
** **Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yoooooooooooooo j'le poste en retard ! :D  
** **Aller, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 9 septembre**_

Après avoir fermé le cabinet, Oikawa n'avait pas laissé le choix à son patient de prendre sa voiture. D'une part parce qu'Iwaizumi n'en avait pas et d'une seconde part, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer à pied. Puis, ça lui donnait une bonne raison pour raccompagner ce dernier jusqu'à chez lui.

Maintenant, à savoir s'il devait considérer le jeune homme comme un patient un peu proche, comme une connaissance ou comme un futur proche. Il effaça rapidement cette question de son cerveau et se concentra sur la route.

Il n'avait qu'une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus, pour arriver dans sa petite banlieue, à l'ouest de la ville et par chance, peu de circulation était présente à cette heure-là.

Enfin arrivé, il ouvrit le portail grâce à sa télécommande.

– La kinésithérapie à l'air de bien payé, fit remarquer Iwaizumi en observant la maison.

– Je ne te contredirais pas là-dessus, sourit-il.

Quelques mètres de plus, la voiture se gara et ils descendirent tout deux. Marchant sur le chemin de gravier déjà tracé, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée. D'un mouvement souple, Oikawa sortit sa clé, ouvrit, défit l'alarme et l'invita ensuite à rentrer.

Bien entendu, Iwaizumi prit note de tout cela et le grava dans sa mémoire, il avait même pu voir la série de cinq chiffres, ça pourrait toujours être utile.

– Fais comme chez toi, chantonna vaguement Oikawa.

Il le prit au pied de la lettre et se déchaussa dans l'entrée, avant de suivre le corridor pour tomber dans le salon. Un couloir à sa gauche continuait, sûrement jusqu'aux chambres et peut-être au garage, s'il en jugeait par la porte tout au bout du couloir.

Mais avant tout, c'était le salon qui devait l'intéresser. Un ordinateur portable posé contre le mur, à sa droite et derrière une table ronde. La télé dans un coin près de deux fauteuils assez larges pour accueillir trois personnes chacun et un aquarium d'une dizaine de poissons. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son kinésithérapeute semblait bien installé.

– Je vais chercher les plans, n'hésite pas à t'asseoir en attendant, lança Oikawa en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Il prit la seconde porte à gauche et disparut. Ce n'était pas le peu de secondes qu'Iwaizumi aurait qui lui suffirait à fouiller. À la place, il préféra se pencher sur l'aquarium et observait les animaux.

Trois espèces semblaient cohabiter, une qui se collait aux vitres, une autre qui semblait être des poissons rouges et une dernière qui n'avait que deux spécimens, des poissons magnifiquement bleus et dit « chirurgien » d'après ses souvenirs. Ils étaient devenus rares depuis une bonne décennie, alors comment diable Oikawa pouvait-il en avoir ?

– J'ai trouvé !

Il se redressa et se retourna, son kinésithérapeute venait de revenir.

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais si tu veux te balader tranquillement, je suppose qu'une montagne que j'ai déjà fait t'arrange, n'est-ce pas ?

– Comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Bien, il ne l'aidait pas comme ça, mais Tooru s'en moquait, ça l'arrangeait plutôt.

Il déploya la carte sur la table, des trajets déjà dessinés ainsi que des notes à côté.

– T'as l'air de t'y prendre correctement... lança Iwaizumi.

– C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

Le brun détourna la tête.

Après l'avoir fixé quelques instants, Oikawa revint sur le plan et lui montra le premier trait, jaune et bien éclatant.

– Celui-là, c'est le trajet le plus court... En gros, et si tu marches à mon allure, on ne devrait mettre que cinq heures pour le faire, en partant du principe que quelqu'un viendra nous chercher au bout du chemin.

– Et celui-là ? demanda Iwaizumi en pointant le trait bleu, qui lui semblait bien plus long.

En effet, le chemin montait jusqu'au sommet de la montagne, pour finir à son pied et retourner à leur point de départ après un détour.

– C'est le plus long, confirma Oikawa, je prends toujours deux jours pour le faire et seulement en été.

– Deux jours ?

Tooru acquiesça.

– Je dors au sommet de la montagne, en prenant une tente au cas où, ainsi qu'un duvet et tout le matériel nécessaire pour être au chaud en cas de besoin.

Un coup d'oeil lui apprit qu'Iwaizumi venait de partir dans une longue réflexion, semblait-il.

Après tout, faire le plus grand trekking était le plus attrayant, du moins pour lui. Puis, savoir qu'il resterait deux jours avec Oikawa pourrait lui permettre d'ôter des soupçons sur sa personne, ou d'en confirmer d'autres, cela dépendrait des résultats.

Et ça pourrait toujours aider Matsukawa à continuer une enquête dans le cabinet. Si Oikawa n'y était pas, ce dernier pourrait y aller comme il le voudrait. Enfin, si sa relation avec Hanamaki était bel et bien celle qu'il prétendait avoir.

D'un autre côté... Il releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux noisette. Est-ce qu'il pourrait réellement supporter Oikawa pendant deux jours et réussir à le faire parler comme il le voudrait ? Le sport était une passion qui rapprochait facilement les gens, mais de là, à réussir à en tirer des aveux, c'était un peu trop tirer par les cheveux et bien trop simpliste comme idée.

Pesant le pour et le contre, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde le regard de Tooru.

– Iwaizumi ?

Il sortit de sa transe, brusquement.

– Oui ?

– Tu as choisi ?

– Non, enfin, peut-être.

Oikawa le regarda en deux temps, comme s'il savait qu'il lui mentait.

– Tu semblais avoir décidé, pourtant.

Iwaizumi tressaillit intérieurement, mais n'en montra rien.

– Ah bon ?

– Hum... Tu aimes le bœuf ?

La question le prit au dépourvu, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela.

– Ouais ?

– Tant mieux, il me reste un ragoût pour ce soir !

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il interrogea son hôte du regard avant que sa bouche de suive.

– Pour ce soir ?

– Eh bien, quitte à ce que tu sois là, autant que tu restes manger, sourit Oikawa.

Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé ? se demanda-t-il alors que le châtain partait tranquillement dans sa cuisine. Ah, il venait de trouver pour quoi... Parce que ça lui semblait bien trop improbable comme idée, pardi ! Depuis quand laissait-on ses patients manger chez soi ? s'insurgea-t-il intérieurement.

Soit. Oikawa devait être fou, inconscient, ou tout simplement idiot pour ne pas savoir cette règle de base. Ou alors, il était bien trop confiant facilement.

Pour le coup, il ne savait pas quoi espérer. Étrangement, alors que la dernière option aurait été la plus bénéfique pour lui, il n'y songea même pas.

* * *

 **Aller, ça commence lentement, mais ça commence... :D Bien, en vrai, j'les aurais bien fait se jeter l'un sur l'autre mais... Ahem, ça gâcherait un peu tout et puis... Non, ça gâcherait juste et ça vous frustre, donc tout bénef' pour moi de pas faire ça :D**

 **À la semaine pro',  
** **Cia !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Le saviez-vous ? Une Noyu qui déprime est comparable à une larve, tel un magnifique spécimen, elle commence à émettre une bave spongieuse et à ramper au sol sans aucune force. N'étant pas capable de se nourrir correctement, elle finit souvent par s'endormir au sol et se réveiller avec de multiples courbatures et beaucoup d'envie suicidaire, incapable de les mettre en œuvre, elle finit simplement par se désespéré et se rendors en priant d'hiberner pour les 48mois à venir.**

 **/PAN/**

 _ **Eli** : Petite flemmarde :'D  
_ _Argh, il est pas si en retard, je l'ai juste posté en fin de journée :'( argh, j'avoue qu'ils sont courts mais pk faire des chapitres longs et moins bien et moins touchants ? :D pas maintenant voyons D: ce serait trop rapide et pas drôle voyons ! x)  
_ _Tkt pas va, je comprends que t'es la flemme, je l'ai très souvent :')  
_ … _Mais... Mais non :'( j'peux pas faire les gens qui se sautent dessus comme ça tu vois ? J'ai autre chose à rajouter D: et puis... J'suis sûre que tu vas quand même un peu aimer ce chapitre ? Et... Si, t'as menace me fait peur :'( let me die :'(  
_ _Bisous baveux aushi !_

* * *

 ** _Vendredi 9 septembre_ **

Il soupira. Diriger une ville, c'était bien plus fatigant que le monde semblait le croire. Et à tous ceux qui le haïssaient dans l'ombre, ou dans les bas-fonds de la cité, il aurait aimé les voir à sa place, de temps à autre. Bien que, lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, il n'aurait échangé sa vie pour rien au monde. Il aimait un peu trop les embrouilles, ainsi que tirer profit des situations complexes, le tout cacher.

Certains diraient de lui qu'il n'était qu'une horreur pour l'humanité, d'autres, au contraire, soutiendraient qu'il est justement l'un des meilleurs la représentant. Le choix en revenait à tout à chacun, mais fort heureusement, personne ne l'avait jusqu'à maintenant, puisque personne ne le savait.

Pourtant, là et maintenant, il devait faire des choix qui impacteraient des centaines de vies, autant les pauvres que les riches. Même si ses dilemmes n'étaient pas tous du bon côté de la loi, cela, il n'en parlerait pas.

On toqua à sa porte, le coupant dans ses réflexions et ses notes, il releva la tête et attendit.

Une jeune femme passa le bas de la porte, habillé dans un tailleur parfait, avec une coiffure lâche, mais pratique, elle le salua.

– Monsieur le maire, je venais vous avertir que je prenais congé.

– Bien, surtout, fermer bien les lumières de votre bureau.

– C'est déjà fait. Toutes les affaires sur lesquelles j'ai travaillé vous ont été aussi envoyées pour que vous en vérifiez l'avancement. À ce sujet-là, demain j'aurais de probables requêtes d'habitant à vous montré, que je n'ai pas encore trié.

Il opina du chef et la congédia. Le claquement de ses talons se répercuta dans la salle tandis qu'elle fermait la porte. Il attendit tout de même que le bruit de ses pas s'estompent pour s'affairer à nouveau à ses pensées.

La lourde porte d'entrée claqua, bien qu'elle fut au rez-de-chaussée et lui au premier, il l'entendit. Sa secrétaire, Mai, venait d'enfin quitter la bâtisse. Il devait être le seul présent, désormais.

Ouvrant son tiroir, il poussa l'arme à feu et ouvrit le faux fond de substitut. De là, il en sortit une liasse de billets ainsi que de la paperasse, une nouvelle fois. N'avait-il que ça à faire de ses journées ? Certes, rien qu'avec ceci il avait la vie de centaines de personnes dans les mains, mais c'était parfois d'un ennuie, de voir toutes ses personnes être mise au simple rang de chiffre ou de pions qu'il se demandait souvent comment il avait pu atterrir ici.

Mais les affaires privées et publiques de l'État le concernaient depuis toujours, il était obligé de s'y faire depuis un bon moment.

Son téléphone vibra deux fois et s'arrêta. Dans un geste habituel, il ouvrit un programme à l'aide d'un mot de passe sur son ordinateur et observa la silhouette s'afficher. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille et sourit. D'une pression, il déverrouilla une porte inconnue de tous sauf d'eux et regarda la personne disparaître de l'écran.

Il ne fallut qu'une trentaine de secondes à l'homme pour arriver jusqu'au bureau du maire et y rentrer sans toquer.

– Futakuchi... lança le maire, presque souriant.

– Oiwa ke, salua ce dernier, sans une once d'émotion apparente.

Presque heureux de pouvoir laisser de côté ses papiers, le maire se leva et s'approcha des canapés et de la table basse disposés en face de son bureau. Une bouteille de whisky était déjà posée sur cette dernière ainsi que quatre verres. Il s'en servit un sans se presser, et un second pour son invité.

– Alors, qu'est-il arrivé, demanda Oiwake tout en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

Futakuchi soupira, prit le verre et s'installa face à lui. Au vu de son air, il n'avait pas de bonne nouvelle.

– Eh bien, de nouvelles bagarres ont eu lieu, lâcha-t-il après avoir pris une gorgée, j'ai bien peur qu'un troisième gang fasse son apparition.

Assez gravement, le maire le fixa.

– Tu en certain ?

Les yeux dans les yeux, Futakuchi lui confirma.

– J'en ai discuté avec _eux_ et ils m'ont assuré qu'ils n'avaient rien à y voir.

Le regard plongé dans le liquide ambré, ce fut au tour du maire de soupirer. Il n'avait pas fini de distribuer des pots de vin à la police s'il devait à nouveau arrêter une nouvelle bande de sévir.

– Tu as des noms ? demanda-t-il.

– Pas encore certain, mais ça ne saurait tarder...

Il y eut un silence dans lequel tous deux se renferment. Ils savaient pertinemment que les beaux jours ne duraient jamais longtemps dans leur vie, mais ils avaient d'autres soucis depuis plusieurs mois, et en rajouter était quelque chose dont ils se seraient fort bien passés.

– À propos de nom, reprit Futakuchi, je n'ai pas toujours trouvé qui l'a... il marqua une courte pause, qui est le connard qui a fait ça, lança-t-il en serrant les poings.

Geste que ne rata pas Oiwake.

– On le retrouva, affirma-t-il plus pour le calmer qu'autre chose.

Futakuchi baissa la tête, presque honteux que ses sentiments reprennent le pas sur sa raison. D'une traite, il termina son verre.

– Et sinon, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?

– Ah oui... J'aurais besoin que tu surveilles l'Est.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, étonné.

– Du nouveau ? Ils n'ont pourtant-.

– Je sais, pour cette histoire-là, ils n'ont rien à voir. Pour ce qui est de nouvelles transactions, et d'une nouvelle lubie des hautes sphères, c'est autre chose.

– Ils n'auraient tout de même pas... ?

Le maire haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, par contre, s'ils tombent, nous risquons de tomber avec eux et je sais qu'on s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à leurs affaires, dernièrement.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, comprenant parfaitement les enjeux et les risques qu'ils commençaient à encourir. Quoiqu'ils les encourraient depuis des années, et ils s'en étaient toujours sortis. Cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exceptions, même avec du sang sur les mains.

Futakuchi se leva, ils avaient tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire, pas besoin de rester ici. Mais, à peine fit-il deux pas qu'il fut hélé par son patron. Il se retourna et s'approcha de nouveau.

Oiwake lui tendit une photo.

– Je te laisse te charger de son éducation, lança-t-il en allumant une cigarette, le verre toujours à la main.

D'un regard, il trouva le garçon bien trop chétif, bien trop blanc et l'air bien trop ennuyé pour qu'il en ressorte quelque chose de bons. Mais tant mieux, il n'espérait rien de bon d'une personne quand il la faisait rentrer.

Il le salua et sortit réellement cette fois, la photo dans la poche et sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **Des nouveaux personnages, des nouveaux gens, des nouvelles emmerdes, des nouvelles choses.  
** **Ca fait beaucoup de nouveaux et j'aime pas ça.  
** **Plus sérieusement, avec ma grande motivation légendaire, ainsi que mon moral au beau fixe ( _ceci est un sarcasme_ ), il est probable et même possible que je disparaisse de la circulation dans les prochaines semaines, sur ce, bonne chance à tous pour tous vos examens ou vos soucis, pour survivre à la mort de votre poisson ou que sais-je encore,**

 **Cia**


	17. Chapter 17

**Qlqun à un Jdrama à me conseiller ? :'( /PAN/  
** **OK OK OK. J'ai fini Ouroboros -my babies... :'(- et j'ai aussi fini High & low et je suis tellement sad pck j'aimerais un truc aussi attachant :'( Ou un mangas ? Sérieux, cette hiver, y'a rien eu de bien en anime ou je rêve ? O.O  
** **ENFIN BREF. Merci de votre attente !  
** **Nouveau chapitre, je vous laisse lire et moi, j'retourne chercher dans les méandres d'internet...**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 10 septembre**_

Les yeux rivés au plafond, il entendait parfaitement la respiration lente et profonde de son désormais amant. Deux cent quarante-huit secondes qu'il était réveillé et Hanamaki n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis. Semblant dans une phase lourde de sommeil, à deux cent soixante-dix-neuf secondes, Matsukawa prit la décision de se lever.

À deux cent quatre-vingt-six, il avait trouvé son boxer et un t-shirt.

À deux cent quatre-vingt-quatorze, il poussa la porte de la chambre.

À trois cent un, elle fut refermée sans un bruit.

À trois cent trois, il put observer sans vergogne le salon qui lui faisait face.

Il arrêta de compter et fit deux pas.

À sa gauche, la télé et le canapé, plus loin, la fenêtre. En face, la cuisine. À sa droite, un bureau avec ordinateur portable et tablette, ainsi que le couloir qui menait aux toilettes et à la salle de bain.

L'ensemble n'était pas petit, mais ce n'était pas non plus assez spacieux pour nommer cela « loft ». N'ayant pas pu regarder l'appartement hier soir, il fit en sorte d'emmagasiner le maximum de détail avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau, face au PC.

D'un geste souple, il baissa le volume des basses au minimum et l'alluma ensuite, on était jamais trop prudent. Surtout en connaissant Hanamaki, désormais, il n'aurait même pas été surpris que ce dernier mette le son à fond sans se soucier de déranger ou non ses voisins.

L'air toujours aussi ennuyé, Matsukawa prit garde à la webcam, fort heureusement dirigé vers le mur. Au moins, si elle se mettait en route, il n'aurait pas à se soucier de son image, puisqu'elle ne le filmerait pas. Par contre, un logiciel filmant l'écran pourrait bien démarrer.

Il soupira, l'écran s'alluma.

Ce n'était pas son truc, de fouiller dans les pc, et puis, s'il n'y avait pas de mot de passe, il ne devait rien y avoir à trouver. Qui serait assez idiot pour ne plus en mettre de nos jours ? Hanamaki exclu.

Les sourcils froncés, il scanna rapidement les logiciels mis en place, ainsi qu'un quelconque programme qui pourrait le repérer. Pourtant, rien ne le fit tiquer, rien ne lui sembla hors contexte et rien ne lui parut étrange.

C'était un ordinateur des plus banals, avec ses films, ses images, ses photos, ses dossiers non triés et mal rangés, ses programmes et ses fichiers à supprimer, inutiles.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Rien. Il n'y avait vraiment rien, nada, que dalle. Ni bagatelle, ni breloque, ni once d'argument ou de preuve contre Hanamaki.

Avec beaucoup de force, il retint un grognement et passa à nouveau tous les fichiers _system 32_ ainsi que le disque dur au crible et chercha des dossiers cachés, avec ou sans mot de passe, mais non. Toujours rien.

Il éteignit le tout, effaça avec soins le peu de trace qu'aurait pu laisser son passage et se leva. Le soleil pointait d'ores et déjà le bout de ses rayons, malgré les six heures qu'affichait l'horloge murale.

Hésitant entre repartir faire la grasse matinée, ou passer le salon au peigne fin, il marcha jusqu'au buffet non loin. Des photos venaient d'attirer son attention.

Assez près, il en prit une en main. Elle représentait Hanamaki et Oikawa, plus jeune. Ils posaient tous deux devant une fontaine, le cabinet derrière eux. À sa connaissance, ils l'avaient ouvert trois ans auparavant, elle devait dater de cette même époque.

À côté, il y en avait d'autres, où Hanamaki n'était pas forcément présent, mais où Matsukawa reconnut Sugawara, Daichi, Kuroo... Il y avait deux autres hommes, Akaashi, fils d'un grand PDG, et un roturier du nom de Bokuto. Assez détonant de les voir ensemble sur une même feuille.

Dans une plus grande photo, l'entrée de l'orphelinat était montrée dans toute sa splendeur, la directrice nommée Shimizu présente, ainsi qu'un ravissant garçon à l'air joyeux, roux et heureux. Ce devait être le fameux Hinata, dont sa collègue semblait être devenue l'amie.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent doucement, il sursauta.

Il comprit immédiatement que son amant venait de se lever, mais il remarqua surtout qu'il n'avait fait aucun bruit. Ne serait-ce qu'en sortant du lit, en ouvrant la porte ou en marchant jusqu'à lui. Il n'avait _rien_ entendu.

Son cœur tressauta à ce constat. Il le calma bien vite.

– J'ai eu froid, murmura doucement une voix à son oreille.

Bien évidemment, Hanamaki ne pouvait pas dire « bonjour » comme tout le monde.

– Je suis désolé, la prochaine fois, je laisserai une bouillotte... sourit-il en se retournant.

Le rouquin lui fit face, l'air encore ensommeillé et les cheveux relevés en pics sur son crâne.

– Je préfère largement que tu restes ma bouillotte.

– Je ne suis donc qu'un objet, s'amusa Matsukawa.

Une étrange sensation passa dans le regard d'Hanamaki, bien vite dissipé par son air béat.

– Allons, je n'oserais jamais penser ça de toi...

– C'est ce que tu as sous-entendu... lança-t-il pour remuer un peu le couteau.

Hanamaki relâcha un peu sa prise.

– Voyons, si j'avais voulu un jouet ou un objet, j'aurais pu trouver moins pénible.

– Moins pénible et plus simple à gagner... Tu aimes trop jouer pour cela.

Dans un sourire que Matsukawa ne put que qualifier d'étrange, son amant se détourna.

– J'ai faim, pas toi ?

Étonnamment, la question lui retourna l'estomac dans une étrange anxiété.

Si finalement Hanamaki l'avait eu, le jeu continuait-il ?

* * *

 **J'aime le MatsuHana./PAN/  
** **Mais pourquoi y'a personne qui fait des ff sur eux ? :'( Pk ce couple est rejeté ? :'( Pk tant de haine ? :'(  
** **SINON. Comme vous avez pu le constater, je reprends un rythme régulier (mdr.) Et je vous remercie mes loulous ! D'être toujours là (enfin, j'espère avant de poster ce chap'... *se pend*)**

 **J'attends vos avis et autres avec hâte et impatience ! (et appréhension, surtout)  
** **Cia !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Let me die.  
** ***tousse* *renifle* *retousse*  
** **Je suis maladeuuuuuh, complètement malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadeuuuuuuuuuuuh !  
** **(Voilà, mtn je prie pour que vous ayez cette chanson dans le crâne pendant les trois semaines à venir!)**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 10 septembre**_

Il enfila rapidement son pull et se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas nonchalant. S'il n'y allait pas maintenant, il finirait en retard, et cela, c'était hors de question.

– Akaashi ! lança-t-il avec son accentuation bien spécifique.

Le jeune homme soupira.

– Oui ?

Bokuto arriva derrière lui, une moue mécontente collée au visage.

– J'veux pas que tu partes !

– Bokuto... J'y suis obligé.

– T'es jamais obligé de rien, c'est toujours toi qui le dis.

Il soupira, parfois, son amant utilisé de bien vil technique puéril.

– J'y vais, lança-t-il alors sans plus de conviction.

Bokuto l'attrapa par le bras, refusant encore qu'il s'en aille, il n'avait plus le choix.

– Je t'ai dit que je partais, lâcha-t-il froidement.

L'agacement commençait dangereusement à pointer le bout de son nez. Surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve. Faire du mal à Bokuto serait la pire chose à faire et surtout, il le regretterait. L'un de ses rares points faibles, c'était lui. Cependant, s'il refusait de l'avouer à quiconque, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait se mentir à soi-même. Faire cela, ç'aurait été comme creuser sa propre tombe.

Si l'on connaît ses faiblesses, on est à même de pouvoir les vaincre, ainsi que prévoir les coups portés. Surtout, anticiper. C'était le mot d'ordre de sa vie, toujours, tout le temps, dans n'importe quel moment, dans n'importe quelle action, dans n'importe quel choix.

– Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu restes un peu plus longtemps... Reprit Bokuto.

Plantant ses yeux d'orages dans ceux d'or et grand ouvert, il s'approcha et baisa furtivement ses lèvres.

– Je ne peux pas, je dois y aller.

Dégageant rapidement son bras, il mit ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte.

– Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui as le dernier mot ? lança Bokuto, contrarié.

– Je ne l'ai pas tout le temps, rétorqua-t-il.

– Non, tu ne l'as pas quand tu ne veux pas l'avoir ! Sinon, je me plie toujours à toutes tes demandes, tous tes emplois du temps et tes foutues conventions ! Ou j'peux même pas me montrer vu qu't'as honte de moi.

Akaashi se détourna. Expliquer une nouvelle fois, essayer de lui faire comprendre et avouer à demi-mot qu'effectivement, qu'un futur haut représentant s'affiche avec un roturier et homme qui plus est, ce n'était certainement pas bien vu. Pas parmi la crème de la société, pas devant les médias, pas devant la famille.

Une image était à tenir malheureusement, et elle valait presque tout autant que son couple. Mais, peut-être se mentait-il à soi-même, quand il pensait qu'elle n'était pas même égale voir plus forte que son amour.

Anticiper, c'était le mot d'ordre. Et là, il savait que parler, ce serait le mettre en retard, que cela ne servirait à rien pour le moment. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie et, malgré qu'il sache pertinemment comment serait la réaction de Bokuto, il fit son choix en quelques instants.

Sans un regard en arrière, ni chercher à s'expliquer ou à nier les faits, il sortit rapidement et fit en sorte de disparaître dans les escaliers, sans laisser le temps à Bokuto de répliquer ou de l'appeler.

De toute manière, ce dernier était bien trop affligé pour essayer de le retenir. Il n'en pouvait plus ; de cette situation, de ce pseudo-couple où il faisait tous les efforts, de toutes ces choses qu'il faisait pour lui. Il avait juste l'impression d'être utilisé comme un vulgaire objet qu'il jetterait dès qu'il en aurait marre.

Bokuto avait envie de vomir.

Il s'éloigna de la porte et retint difficilement quelques larmes, à en juger par ses yeux qui le piquaient affreusement.

S'affalant dans le canapé, il tira jusqu'à lui un coussin et enfouit sa tête dedans. Pour autant, les larmes ne coulèrent pas. Son cœur était serré, son estomac aussi, mais aucune bile ne vint jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il était tellement mal moralement qu'il le ressentait physiquement. Son psychique déteignant sur son corps, il allait finir par mourir, mourir d'amour. Mourir par connerie, mourir parce qu'il ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui, mourir parce qu'il ne savait quoi faire d'autre.

Plus que tout, il avait tenté mille et une fois de lui faire entendre raison, tenter de comprendre, tenter de trouver des solutions.

Mais que pouvait-il bien faire pour qu'Akaashi l'accepte ? Pour qu'ils puissent enfin vivre librement, loin de cette connerie qu'était la haute sphère et de la famille de son amant. Loin de toutes ses prérogatives et de toute cette connerie qu'étaient les lois et les mœurs.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

Cette question, il l'avait déjà posée des milliers de fois, oralement ou mentalement. La seule réponse et envie qu'il avait trouvée, c'était de détruire.

Akaashi, lui, avait une réaction plus nuancée. Il suffisait de prendre le pouvoir et de faire sa propre loi, ça, c'était sa réponse au monde.

Et ceci, en arrivant chez lui, il se le répéta quinze fois avant de passer le lourd portail.

Marchant toujours sous l'accablant soleil, il écoutait crisser les cailloux à chacun de ses pas. Mais ce son, il l'entendait comme un requiem plus qu'autre chose, la douce musique qui le conduisait vers sa mort. Sa mort sentimentale.

Tout ne serait bientôt que profit et masque. L'humanité n'avait pas sa place dans ce domaine, dans cette maison, dans cette famille, dans ce paraître.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de pousser la porte d'entrée qu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

Son père se tenait dans l'encadrement, droit et fier, les yeux tout aussi gris. Robotique.

– Tu es en retard.

– De deux minutes et quarante secondes, oui, affirma Akaashi.

– Je laisse passer pour cette fois.

Il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Ce soir serait une grande soirée en l'honneur de leur société, son père devait être d'excellente humeur.

– Je ne le tolérerais pas lors de l'ouverture, par contre.

– Dans ce cas-là, je vais me changer de ce pas, répondit-il sans une once d'émotion, de la même manière que son paternel.

D'un pas, ce dernier se décala tandis que Keiji entrait d'une marche certaine. Son père pouvait bien dire et faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne l'impressionnait plus. Cela, depuis un long moment.

Son innocence avait disparu il y a bien longtemps, avec sa naïveté et sa gentillesse.

Dorénavant, il ne subsistait que la ruse, la perversité, la dissimulation et la mystification. Bien des choses dans lesquelles il excellait.

Mais surtout, dans lesquelles il deviendrait le meilleur.

* * *

 **Malaaaaaaaaadeuuuuuuuuuuuh Complètement maladeuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Je suis malaaaaaaaaaaaaade !  
** **/PAN/  
** **Ils sont pas mignons mes chéris à se prendre la tête ? Et sinon, vous avez aimé ? Vous vous inquiétez pour nos chouchoux ? Ils sont si cute après tout...  
** **J'attends vos avis, et impression, et je vous dit... JE SUIS MALAAAAAAAADEUUUUH COMPLETEMENT MALADEUUUUUUUH !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bien. Quand tu te rends compte, la veille, que t'as tjrs pas pris d'avance sur tes putains de chapitre et que tu vas devoir taffer comme une maladeuuuuuuuh( ) pour éviter les problèmatiques retard, ta vie c'est de la merde./PAN/  
** **Ok, j'arrête de me plaindre, j'poste ça là et j'm'en vas (au veennnnnt ) en cours. (c'est tout de suite moins cool que le vent :'(/PAN/)**

 **Bonne lecture ! o/**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 10 septembre**_

D'un pas traînant, et malgré la lourdeur de la nuit, il arriva enfin à son but.

– Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lâcha sans une once de sympathie Kuroo, un peu trop étonné.

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

– Bro', t'as une sale gueule, reprit-il.

– T'as pas mieux comme accueil ?

Kuroo sourit et lui ouvrit la porte tandis qu'il ramassait un cendrier au passage. Il se trouvait encore au café, à plus de deux heures du matin et il n'allait pas tarder à fermer. Sans chercher plus loin, Bokuto prit l'invitation et glissa dans l'air conditionné de la salle.

Daichi était toujours à sa place derrière le bar tandis que Kenma n'était pas loin, une console à la main dont il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux.

– Bonsoir, lui lança alors Daichi.

D'une moue plus que morose, il s'assit en face de ce dernier et laissa sa tête heurter le comptoir. Les bras le long du corps, Bokuto renifla.

– J'ai pas l'impression que c'est la grande forme, lâcha le patron.

– C'est pas peu dire si tu veux mon avis, répliqua Kuroo en gardant un œil sur son ami.

Ils soupirèrent silencieusement. Kuroo n'avait pas vraiment remis la main sur Akaashi depuis les deux dernières semaines, et Oikawa non plus, semblait-il.

Il s'assit près de Bokuto et passa une main dans son dos.

– Et si tu nous disais c'qui va pas ? proposa-t-il.

La joue collée au bois, Bokuto prit tout de même la peine de tourner les yeux vers Kuroo. Les sourcils froncés, il garda tout de même les yeux bien secs. Il avait déjà pleuré avant, c'était suffisant.

– Pas grand-chose, tu sais bien.

– Y'a jamais « pas grand-chose » avec toi... Qu'est-ce qu'a encore fait Akaashi ?

À l'entente du prénom, Kenma posa le regard sur eux, toisant discrètement la réponse, son jeu continua tout de même.

– La même chose.

– Et ? demanda Daichi.

– Et alors, il a toujours honte de moi, a toujours le dernier mot, obéit toujours à sa famille, se fout probablement de ma gueule et le pire...

Ils attendirent la suite, silencieusement.

– Le pire... reprit-il en serrant les poings, c'est que quand j'lui ai dit, il m'a même pas contredit.

Kenma reporta son attention sur sa console. Daichi baissa le regard tandis que Kuroo serra sa main contre son épaule, dans un geste de réconfort.

Que dire ou faire de plus ? C'était toujours la même chose entre eux deux, dans cette ville, dans cette société, il y avait une connerie de riche, une connerie de haute sphère, une connerie de bienséance et d'image à avoir. L'humanité n'avait pas progressé depuis Néandertal, au final. Elle avait même régressé sur certains côtés.

Pour peu, et Kuroo en aurait vomi. Daichi, lui, en aurait pleuré.

– La dernière fois, t'avais parlé de compromis, non ? interrogea tout de même Daichi.

– J'ai essayé d'en parler... J'y suis pas arrivé. Enfin, j'sais pas comment amener la chose et j'ai l'impression que dès que j'en parle, il... il évite le sujet ? Comme s'il savait c'que j'allais dire avant même que j'ouvre la bouche. J'en ai marre.

– Mais tu l'aimes.

– J'suis peut-être le seul, répliqua-t-il amèrement.

Si amèrement que Kuroo eut l'impression de sentir ses sentiments sur sa langue. La détresse de son ami n'était pas bonne pour sa propre santé ni pour la sienne. Son empathie était bien trop grande quand il s'agissait de Bokuto, il pouvait en devenir malade.

– S'il ne t'aimait pas, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'être avec toi depuis aussi longtemps, lâcha Kenma.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, s'agaça Bokuto.

Une petite moue mécontente passa furtivement sur le visage du joueur.

– C'est comme ça. Tu n'imagines pas sa pression sociale et c'est propres soucis. Et si tu crois qu'il ne t'en parle pas parce qu'il ne t'aime pas, c'est que tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Brusquement levé, comme électrocuter, le tabouret tomba et ses deux mains frappèrent la table.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? ragea presque Bokuto.

– Sûrement plus que toi sur ça, répondit-il avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

– T'as qu'à m'expliquer, alors !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, coupant net le début de querelle.

– C'est moi ! hurla Oikawa.

Les mains remplies de sac et les cheveux ébouriffés.

– Comme si on pouvait te louper, lâcha Kuroo après quelques secondes de blanc.

Comme si de rien n'était, le nouvel arrivant déposa ses bagages près du comptoir et s'assit lourdement près de Bokuto, toujours debout.

– Je suis épuisé !

– Tu m'expliques ce que c'est que c'bordel ? lâcha Kuroo, étonné.

Même si, intérieurement, il se réjouissait de son arrivée intempestive. Au moins, il avait évité une bagarre entre ses deux amis sans même le savoir.

– Mon shopping, voyons, répliqua-t-il comme une évidence.

Un nouveau blanc, Oikawa profita pour commander une tisane.

– Tu fous quoi avec tes sacs à deux heures du mat', sérieux ?

– C'est un secret... sourit-il malicieusement en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Il se brûla la langue, Kuroo rit.

– Enfoiré.

– Abruti.

– Et tu veux pas nous dire c'que tu faisais ? demanda Bokuto, à nouveau assit.

Oikawa l'observa rapidement et nota ses yeux rouges, il n'en dit rien.

– Je suis sorti en bonne compagnie...

– C'était qui ?

– Ma vie privée t'intéresserait-elle ? nargua-t-il.

Bokuto détourna le regard et s'assit de nouveau. De son côté, Oikawa haussa un sourcil, il avait vu juste, les yeux rouges devaient être dus à des pleurs et son ami ne devait pas aller bien. Un regard vers Kuroo, ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules, presque affligé.

Il avait bien fait de venir, sa joie et sa bonne humeur allaient être consumé par la tristesse et l'idiotie de ses proches.

– Dans tous les cas, vous respirez la joie de vivre ! lança-t-il faussement joyeux.

– On t'emmerde, répliqua Kuroo.

– Non, tu essaies et tu n'y arrives pas, chaton...

– C'est _mon_ idée de surnom ! râla Bokuto la tête contre la table.

Il avait beau le répéter maintes et maintes fois, Oikawa l'utilisait toujours pour hérissé le poil à Kuroo. Ce qui marchait on ne peut mieux, il fallait l'avouer.

L'une des portes de l'étage claqua. Ils relevèrent la tête vers le plafond d'un même geste. Des pas se firent lourds, rapides dans l'escalier, puis, après de longues secondes, Sugawara sortir d'une porte attenante au bar.

Le visage soucieux, plus pâle qu'à son accoutumé, il les observa un à un hâtivement et reporta son attention sur Daichi.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda ce dernier.

Dans un long soupir digne du désespoir, il s'avança et s'avachit contre le bar. Il reposa son regard sur les garçons présents. Prenant la parole, il détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir que vous soyez là ou non.

– Allons, tu as décidé de faire carrière dans les films à suspens ? se moqua Kuroo.

Il eut droit à un regard noir. Tout le monde savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'asticoter Sugawara quand il n'était pas d'humeur. Même Bokuto malgré son idiotie. Quoique dans le cas de Kuroo, cela relevait plutôt de son côté suicidaire quelque peu étrange.

– C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, et je n'aime pas les annoncer.

– Personne n'aime ça sauf les sadiques, répliqua Oikawa.

– Où les sans-coeur... continua Kuroo.

– Techniquement, ils s'en moquent juste et ne s'en réjouissent pas, justement, explicita-t-il.

Voyant l'air contrarié de Sugawara, le brun préféra se taire

– On vient de m'apprendre que la police avait rouvert une enquête.

– Tu n'es pas sérieux ? articula lentement Daichi.

Le regard lourd de sens suffit à lui répondre.

– Pourquoi ? interrogea Kenma, non loin.

Pour une fois, la conversation le concernait. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

– Parce qu'une troisième ligue commence à se former, semble-t-il...

– T'avais pas dit « une » mauvaise nouvelle, pas deux, lâcha Kuroo.

– Je n'avais pas prévu d'en parler avant, non plus.

– Parce que vous le saviez avant ?

– Pour l'instant, rien n'est sûr, lança-t-il en tentant de calmer le jeu.

Il y eut un silence. Chacun laissant son cerveau travailler à plein régime, tandis que la climatisation bourdonnait tranquillement.

– Mais on a des pistes ? demanda Kenma.

– On en a... Il va falloir qu'on les éclaircisse d'ailleurs, répondit Sugawara en observant tour à tour Kuroo et Oikawa.

Et dire que la journée c'était très bien passé pour ce dernier, il fallait forcément que quelque chose vienne contrarier ses plans. D'un air ennuyé, et c'était peu dire, il se leva et alla vers ses sacs.

– Bien, je suppose que vous avez plein de choses à fignoler avant que l'on débute l'expédition ! Je rentre donc et vous fait grâce de la présence de mon magnifique et ô combien utile Q.I.

– Oikawa.

Il braqua ses yeux sur Sugawara.

– Une autre mauvaise nouvelle, c'est ça ? Après tout, jamais deux sans trois...

À son sarcasme, il ne put que sourire.

– On va se faire infiltrer, probablement... Où on l'est déjà. Pour le moment, ils nous ont bien eus et ont au moins un coup d'avance qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à perdre, alors...

– Soyez prudent ? Allons bon, aurais-tu perdu confiance en nous ?

Ils se toisèrent plus qu'ils se regardèrent. Puis, sans préavis, Oikawa tourna les talons, sac en mains.

Une fois sorti, il ne put empêcher un petit rire. Lui, Oikawa Tooru, se faire duper ? La bonne blague, il avait autant appris à mentir et à jouer la comédie qu'Akaashi. Si quelqu'un devait être berné, ce ne serait certainement pas lui.

* * *

 **Voilà, big kiss Too-chan, j'te love fort et p'tit retour oklm sur le devant d'la scène, miskine un 'blem ? (… Comment j'parle bien la France, wsh)  
** **BREF. Je... Je sais même plus ce que j'ai réellement foutu ds ce chapitre, si ce n'est un Bokuto en plein crise existentielle. Dédi' à celle que j'avais prévenu pour avoir tes larmes 8D (ok, si ça a pas suffit, j'suis triste... :'(  
** **J'vous souhaite plein d'amour (ds le genre de Boku-/PAN/)  
** **J'attends vos avis, review, impression, blabla, gros love**

 **À la semaine pro',  
** **Cia o/**


	20. Chapter 20

**Et genre, j'vous ai pas dis mais... On est au chapitre 20, m'voyez... Et (mis à part ma pause) on est bientôt à 4 mois de parutions, m'voyez... et... et... PLUS DE 100 REVIEWS MES LOUPIOTS ! *sort le champagne et vous arrose* Ok, non, le champagne, j'vais plutôt le boire/PAN/ mais voilà, tout bonnement pour vous remerciez ! (j'ai plus qu'à poster les 20 chap's suivants pr faire 200 reviews *fuit*)**

 **À toutes mes revieweuses, love love, c'est grâce à vous que j'continue (et que j'ai repris), alors merci pour votre présence, vos petits mots, vous êtes des amours et on ne dit jamais assez merci aux gens, alors je me répète : MERCI ! o/**

 **Également à ceux qui me suivent silencieusement... ( _bon, ça fait 20 semaines que j'attends vos manifestations -srx, vs avez zéro questions ?/PAN/-_ ) c'est aussi grâce à vous que j'continue, les favs et les follows, ça fait tjrs plaisirs !**

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 11 septembre**_

Pourquoi, lorsqu'il pouvait enfin dormir tranquillement, quelqu'un venait toujours le déranger ? Il était à peine huit heures, il avait posé sa tête au creux de son oreiller depuis moins d'une demi-heure et voilà que sa sonnette retentissait sauvagement jusque dans les méandres de son appartement.

Tant bien que mal, et au vu de ses cernes, il réussit à se lever et à se traîner jusqu'à sa porte. Sans même regarder, il n'avait qu'une envie, hurler sur la personne qui osait le déranger et le faire déguerpir dans la foulée.

D'un grand coup, il ouvrit le battant.

– Moniwa ! cria presque un homme avant de se jeter sur lui.

Avec un peu de mal, il le réceptionna et évita une chute intempestive.

D'un geste rapide, il repoussa avec force, mais néanmoins délicatement, son ami. Profitant de l'avoir un peu loin de lui, il referma la porte au passage.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu veux à cette heure-là ? lâcha-t-il en cachant tant bien que mal son agacement.

Non pas qu'il n'adorait pas Kamasaki, mais après une journée de vingt-huit heures, sans pauses et moins de quinze minutes de sommeil, sa patience et sa gentillesse commençaient à atteindre dangereusement leur limite. Et ce, même si la tête que montrait son ami n'avait rien de rassurant.

– Des mauvaises nouvelles, annonça ce dernier, un air de deuil collé au visage.

Dans un soupir inaudible, Moniwa l'amena jusqu'à son salon et lui prépara un café. Il n'en fit pas pour lui-même, espérant pouvoir aller se coucher après ce rendez-vous inattendu.

La tasse entre les mains et tous installée correctement, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que son ami se livre.

– Kamasaki, par pitié, je suis fatigué. Tu comptes me dire ce qui t'arrive ou boire ton café entièrement avant ?

L'air penaud, mais toujours triste, l'homme posa sa tasse.

– J'ai vu Yûji, tout à l'heure.

Moniwa haussa un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dehors à une heure aussi matinale ?

– Et donc ?

– Figure-toi qu'une enquête a été rouverte ! J'sais pas si l'boss est au courant, alors je suis venu te voir. Peut-être qu'il t'en a parlé et que vous le saviez déjà ?

Le plus vieux grimaça. Non, il n'avait pas souvenir de cette conversation, ni de ce sujet, ou quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec les forces de l'ordre dans une discussion avec son patron.

– Non, ça ne me dit rien, assura-t-il.

Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir, même si, à son affirmation, Kamasaki sembla se décomposer.

– Te sens-tu bien ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Si toi, tu n'es pas au courant, est-ce que le boss l'est quand même ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

– Probablement, les infos sur ça viennent de lui, habituellement.

– Oui... Mais là, il ne t'a rien dit, angoissa Kamasaki.

– Il a peut-être jugé cela inutile.

Comme mue par une énergie nouvelle, l'homme se leva d'un bond.

– Inutile ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Étonné par ce revirement, Moniwa ne fit aucun commentaire.

– Et si ça recommençait ? continua Kamasaki, et si on avait de nouveaux morts dans nos proches ? Si on découvrait qu'ils nous ont encore infiltré ? Ou pire, qu'ils sont déjà là ? Comment on pourrait agir si on ne sait même pas qu'une enquête a ouvert ? Et si-

– Kamasaki.

Il se tut dans sa tirade, la voix froide de Moniwa le rappelant à l'ordre. C'est vrai, il n'était pas chez lui, n'était pas le patron et n'avait aucune légitimité pour parler.

Même s'il était l'un de ceux dont sa mort l'avait le plus toucher.

Même si c'était l'un de ses amis proches, à l'époque.

– Écoute, reprit Moniwa, j'irai voir le boss et lui demanderait, puis je t'en informerais, d'accord ?

Coléreux, mais gardant sa jugeote, il acquiesça.

– Pardon...

– Ne t'excuse pas. C'est encore plus pénible.

– Comment tu peux être si calme ? s'exclama-t-il une nouvelle fois sans y faire attention.

Moniwa baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas calme, intérieurement, il bouillonnait de rage, mais la fatigue gardant sa prise, il n'était même pas capable de montrer son désarroi ni quoi que ce soit. Et, dans cet état-là, garder sa réflexion et sa logique était bien plus pratique que de chercher ses sentiments ou des explications.

– Il faut savoir l'être, lâcha-t-il en guise de réponse, pas même convaincu lui-même.

– J'pourrais jamais faire ça.

Moniwa sourit à la remarque. C'était certain que Kamasaki n'était pas taillé pour cela. Ni pour être dans ces affaires ni pour quoi que ce soit relevant du mensonge, finalement. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait encore là.

– Rien ne t'empêche de partir.

– Si, une ombre.

Leur regard s'accrocha. Kamasaki en eut des frissons.

– Aucune ombre ne t'en empêche, c'est dans ta tête, reprit Moniwa.

– Bien sûr que si ! Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à partir ? Sans avoir réussi ! Y'a personne qui l'a vengé ! Et tu voudrais que je parte ? Sans me-

– Tais-toi !

Le silence s'installa. L'un encore assis, l'autre debout, mais tous deux énervés.

– Si tu hurles à nouveau chez moi, tu n'y entreras plus, reprit Moniwa.

S'asseyant à nouveau, Kamasaki serra les poings.

– C'était mon ami.

– Je sais.

– On était vraiment proche, continua Kamasaki.

– Je sais.

– J'pensais qu'on n'avait pas de secret.

– On le pensait aussi...

– Alors pourquoi ?

Moniwa se leva et, d'une main réconfortante, lui caressa les cheveux.

– C'est comme ça, Kamasaki. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, tu ne peux pas changer le passé, et amener la vengeance jusqu'à nos portes serait stupide.

– Je suis stupide.

La remarque était ridicule. Pourtant, Moniwa n'eut aucunement envie d'en rire, au contraire. L'air désespéré et la tristesse qui envahissait son ami le touchaient plus qu'il ne le montrait. Mais contre un deuil, on ne pouvait jamais aider, pas réellement.

– Tu ne l'es pas, et tu n'as pas intérêt à le devenir. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre ça une nouvelle fois, et je pense que tu n'as pas aussi envie qu'on revoie ça.

Kamasaki releva la tête. Les yeux secs, mais la gorge nouée.

– J'en sais rien.

Un grand coup sur le crâne le fit gémir.

– Mais ça va pas ! râla-t-il.

– Tu es en pleine déprime et moi, je suis fatigué. Fais ce que tu veux, mais aujourd'hui, c'est pas la journée.

– Tu me jettes ? s'exclama Kamasaki.

– J'ai écouté ta requête, ça ne te suffit pas ? J'ai besoin d'aller dormir, si tu veux rester, reste, sinon, pars maintenant.

Profitant du désappointement de son ami, Moniwa alla jusqu'à sa chambre et prit soin de la fermer à clé. Hors de question qu'il continue à regarder Kamasaki se morfondre, et hors de question qu'il le garde plus longtemps avec lui. Sa dépression et sa tristesse étaient bien trop virales pour un pauvre homme aussi empathique que lui.

Il s'étala de tout son long sur son lit et attendit le sommeil. Le visage de Kamasaki ne cessait de le hanter, lui et son histoire. Cette tristesse qui le reprenait de temps en temps, lui sautant au cou aussi furieusement qu'un chien enragé, imprévisible.

Des pas lourds, le claquement d'une porte, il se releva. Kamasaki devait être parti, sans essayer de le voir ou de lui dire. Logique, après la façon dont il l'avait renvoyé.

Il sortit de sa chambre et alla tout de même fermer l'entrée à clé, puis, hésitant, alla jusqu'au salon.

Moniwa était fatigué. De sa journée, de ses emmerdes, et de ses amis. Et ses insomnies semblaient lui faire de l'oeil dans les pires moments.

Parfois, il détestait sa vie. Il détestait ses choix.

D'un mouvement lent, il prit la bouteille de whisky qui traînait là. Un cadeau magnifique d'un client, coûteux. Malgré cela, il ne prit même pas la peine de se servir dans un verre et but au goulot.

Il ne tenait pas l'alcool et grand bien lui fasse, cela l'arrangeait souvent.

Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs gorgées qu'il reposa le liquide et s'assit lourdement dans le canapé.

Pour les prochaines heures à venir, il voulait juste arrêter de songer, au moins pour les prochaines heures. Pitié, qu'on le laisse tranquille.

* * *

 **Pitié, qu'on me laisse tranquille aussi... :'( Je suis fatiguée :'(  
** **BREF mes petits, les journées sont durs. (Ok, rien à voir/PAN/) J'attends vos avis, vos idées qui découlent de ce petits chapitre car oui... On peut dire que de nouvelles choses vous sont apportés héhé... *rire machiavélique***

 **À la semaine prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heeeeelllooo~ ! O/ On est jeudi. Plus qu'un jour et s'est le week-end. Plus qu'un seul. On peut le faire !**

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 11 septembre**_

Quatre coups toqués, Matsukawa observa la porte. Lentement, il alla jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit, sans même regarder qui était là.

Il le savait pertinemment

Iwaizumi fit quelques pas, la porte se referma, il le salua enfin.

– Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

– Ne commence pas, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Une petite moue sur le visage, l'hôte lui passa devant et s'installa de nouveau sur son canapé, en face de la télé allumée.

– T'es vraiment malpolie... lâcha Iwaizumi.

– Si tu fais allusion au fait que je ne te demande même pas ce que tu veux boire, c'est parce que je sais pertinemment, et toi aussi que tu peux trouver le frigo tout seul, sourit ce dernier.

Son collègue soupira, mais ne se gêna pas pour aller dans la cuisine et prendre un verre d'eau fraîche.

À la télé, la chaîne diffusait toutes sortes de clips musicaux. La climatisation émettait un drôle de bruit aigu toutes les trois minutes, et le son des cigales leur parvenait clairement.

Matsukawa ne bougea pas d'un iota, même lorsque son ami vint s'asseoir près de lui, sur l'accoudoir.

– Y'a des chaises, malpolies.

– Comme si tu t'asseyais jamais sur les accoudoirs, répliqua Iwaizumi du tac au tac.

– Dixit l'homme qui se plaint de mes manières, mais a les mêmes...

– J'offre toujours à boire à mes invités.

Le clip musical changea.

– Et tu les embrasses au bout de combien de temps ?

Iwaizumi s'étouffa.

– Pardon ?

– Tu es déjà allé chez lui et t'as même fait une bonne petite balade, non... ?

Subitement contrarié et bel et bien vexé, il se redressa.

– Je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ?

Matsukawa haussa les épaules.

– Savoir, c'est le pouvoir.

– Jamais d'enquête interne, ragea doucement Iwaizumi.

– Je n'ai pas spécialement fait d'enquête...

Pas la peine, Hanamaki adorait parler au lit.

Reprenant lentement son calme, il fit quelque pas dans l'appartement.

– Et toi, avec l'autre, ça avance comment.

– Bien.

– Tu peux pas être plus concis ? lança Iwaizumi, sarcastique.

Dans un mouvement mesuré, mais souple, Matsukawa se releva et se tourna vers lui.

– Et toi, tu ne peux pas m'expliquer ce que tu viens faire ici ?

– Avoir des réponses, annonça-t-il comme une évidence.

– Si j'en avais, je les aurais transmises au QG.

Ils se toisèrent. Au fond, ils étaient exactement dans la même situation, mais refusaient de se l'avouer, bêtement.

Ce fut Iwaizumi qui détourna les yeux le premier.

– T'as trouvé des choses, ou pas ?

– Rien pour le moment.

– Même sur le PC ?

– Même sur le PC.

Il soupira sans même chercher à le cacher et se massa les tempes.

– Un problème ? demanda alors Matsukawa.

– Bien sûr qu'y'a un problème ! Ça fait plus de deux semaines et on trouve toujours rien.

– C'est rare de trouver les premiers jours dans des réseaux aussi... bien foutu, il faut l'admettre.

Iwaizumi se mordit la langue. Son ami n'avait pas tort, et lui, il était probablement trop pressé de finir cette fichue mission, et de savoir.

Savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance à Oikawa, mais surtout, s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible. Parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer entre eux. C'était flippant, il s'en effrayait.

– À quoi penses-tu ?

– Rien qui te regarde, répliqua-t-il vivement.

Matsukawa le savait, Iwaizumi ne lui avait jamais accordé sa totale confiance. Et même s'il accordait leur violon, il restait bien trop sur la défensive dans tous ses sujets personnels pour qu'ils puissent avoir une relation de confiance, malgré qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la vie facile, tous les deux.

Il était fatigué et avait l'impression de trop réfléchir, c'était pénible.

– Et toi, tu penses à quoi ? lâcha soudainement Iwaizumi.

– À la mission.

– Rien de neuf, pourtant... Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Matsukawa se leva et commença à marcher lentement.

– Je trouve ça étrange, c'est tout.

– Quoi donc ?

– Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué pour le moment, expliqua-t-il d'une voix traitante.

L'air absorbé de son ami l'empêcha de répondre. Pour le moment, rien d'utile ne serait à noter, pas dans leur état.

– Tu es bien venu pour quelque chose, non ?

– Ouais, soupira-t-il.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Le chant des cigales continuait et les clips défilaient.

– J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Matsukawa haussa un sourcil.

– J'vais en trekking dans les week-ends à venir, avec Oikawa.

Toujours silencieux, son ami l'observa.

– J'suis certain qu'on devrait trouver quelque chose chez lui...

– J'ai rien trouvé chez Hanamaki, alors pourquoi on trouverait quelque chose chez lui ?

– Je sais pas, y'a peut-être rien, mais j'peux pas rater cette chance, expliqua-t-il.

– Et tu veux que je le cambriole ?

– C'est l'idée.

Matsukawa sourit. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas eu affaire à ce genre d'exercice et ça lui manquait presque, quand il y pensait.

– J'avais aussi autre chose en tête... Y'a des transactions, souvent en semaine au port. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai entendu de Shirabu.

– Sérieusement.

Iwaizumi acquiesça.

– Mais pour le moment, c'est encore au point mort et ils ont du mal à pouvoir fouiner là-bas... Un autre cartel est en jeu.

– Celui d'Aone.

Nouveau silence, rapidement brisé par Iwaizumi.

– On suppose, mais rien n'est sûr et c'est plus de la pure spéculation qu'autre chose.

– Pour autant, ça nous avancerait déjà, répliqua Matsukawa.

– Ça nous avancerait encore plus...

– Si on prouvait que nos deux cibles n'étaient pas là ce jour-là et n'y seront pas les autres jours, termina Matsukawa.

– Exactement.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et sourirent. Ce serait bien trop simple s'ils arrivaient à mettre cela en place.

– Le problème, c'est qu'on a zéro info' et aucune date pour ça, lâcha Iwaizumi.

– Hum.

– Mais si j'arrive à te donner les codes de sa maison, et que tu peux fouiller... Au moins, j'aurais déjà écarté l'idée qu'Oikawa est quoi que ce soit là-bas, et je pourrais me concentrer sur d'autres pistes.

Dans l'idée, c'était bon, dans les faits...

– Si cela peut t'aider, je devrais pouvoir te donner un coup de main...

– Mais ?

– Mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop sophistiqué comme maison, caméra, micro, et alarmes... C'est probable qu'il y en ait de partout à l'extérieur.

– S'il te faut un peu de temps, et des aides, Ushijima ne devrait pas refuser.

– C'est certain, mais j'ai aussi quelqu'un à gérer.

Sur cette phrase, il alla tranquillement se servir un verre d'eau fraîche.

– Vous vous voyez souvent ? demanda Iwaizumi, après quelques instants.

Matsukawa ne le regarda pas immédiatement. Pouvait-il lui avouer que, techniquement, ils étaient en couple ? Du moins, à quelque chose s'y approchant.

– Assez pour que ce soit dit « souvent » ouais.

– T'es pas très loquace.

– Tu ne l'es pas non plus quand il s'agit de toi, rétorqua Mattsun.

Pour le coup, il ne pouvait que l'encaissait. Il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense.

– Je suppose que t'es plus loin que moi niveau affinité, lança-t-il tout de même.

Comme seule réponse, il l'ignora. Ce qu'il faisait avec ses cibles ne regardait que lui, et il n'avait pas à s'expliquer devant qui que ce soit, même si cette personne était son partenaire.

La ventilation se remit en route, dans un fort bruit.

– J'ai dû mal à croire qu'un jour, quelqu'un me connaîtra, lâcha brusquement Iwaizumi.

La remarque étonnante ne surprit aucunement Matsukawa.

– Le jour où ça arrivera, tu le tueras sûrement.

Le regard ancré, Iwaizumi l'affirma.

– Je ferais probablement tout pour. Toi aussi.

– On est programmé comme ça.

Dans un rire amer, il leva la tête.

– On est pas humain, hein.

* * *

 **So sad my baby Iwa-chan :(  
** **Bref, j'attends vos retour, à la semaine pro'  
** **Cia !**


	22. Chapter 22

**RETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD  
** **Bon, j'avoue tout, j'ai beaucoup de chose à penser en ce moment, sorry mes loulous, ma vie est une atroce occupation aaaaaaargh, mon cerveau va bientôt fondre :'(  
** **J'avoue aussi avoir corrigé ça en 30min, puisque j'ai pas pris le temps avant, puisque je l'ai pas et quand je l'ai, j'essaie de me détendre... mdr, comme si j'y arrivais ! o/**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Lundi 12 septembre**_

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, où ses rayons continuaient de diffuser lentement sa chaleur. Les cigales chantaient leurs amours et Yachi essayait désespérément de se concentrer.

Assise sur les marches de l'orphelinat, brûlantes sous le soleil, elle soupira et feuilleta à nouveau son magazine. Rien ne lui semblait si intéressant que ça.

– Yachi ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Shimizu semblait d'autant plus grande vu d'en bas.

– Oui ?

– Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Elle mit son magazine en avant.

– Je regarde pour les enfants, certains grandissent vite...

– Effectivement, Natsu commence à avoir des vêtements trop petits, tout comme les garçons, ajouta Shimizu d'un air mélancolique.

– Hum, je ne pensais pas que c'était si rapide non plus, sourit la plus jeune.

D'un mouvement souple, la directrice s'assit près d'elle et regarda le magazine.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Yachi se raidit. Shimizu la mettait toujours mal à l'aise, d'une certaine manière. Elle n'avait jamais su comment se comporter devant elle. De part sa grâce et sa beauté, elle n'avait rien à faire dans un orphelinat... Et quiconque la croisait devant penser la même chose d'elle. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une femme aussi magnifique s'occuper d'enfants seulement et ne faisait pas carrière, ou ne traînait pas juste entre ses amis et sa vie, probablement très occupés ?

Mais non. Shimizu n'était pas comme ça.

Elle était simple, douce, agréable et gentille. Jusqu'à maintenant, Yachi ne lui avait trouvé aucun défaut, rien à lui reprocher, aucune chose négative. Elle semblait parfaite en tout point et pour cela, elle ne pouvait que l'admirer.

– Tu ne trouves pas cela joli ? demanda Shimizu en pointant du doigt un habit

C'était une robe rose, dégradé dans les blancs, des fleurs sur le bas et des bretelles larges. Elle n'était pas spécialement serrée à la taille et restée assez longue pour que la petite fille puisse bouger sans risquer de montrer sa culotte.

– Si, c'est joli, sourit Yachi.

– Coche là, alors.

– Je n'ai pas de stylo, sur moi.

Sans attendre, Shimizu lui en tendit un, un air doux sur le visage.

– Tu comptes réellement le commander ?

Shimizu l'affirma de la tête.

– Hum, mais pour cela, il faut que je sache lesquelles nous prenons... C'est pour cela qu'il faut cocher.

– Le budget risque d'être élevé, si nous prenons pour tous les enfants, lança Yachi.

D'un regard indescriptible, Shimizu la fixa.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je gère sans soucis.

Yachi baissa les yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise, ou tout dû moins, quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Elle tourna la page en ruminant sa phrase, sans faire attention à sa compagne de l'instant.

Une brise souleva leurs cheveux, et le parfum de lilas vint jusqu'à son nez. C'était celui de Shimizu, accompagné de son shampooing. À ce moment-là, elle se rendit enfin compte de leur promiscuité.

Leur bras se touchait, et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui en émanait. Si elle se penchait un peu, les parfums de la directrice flottaient vers elle, elle aurait même pu s'y perdre.

– Alors... Ce haut, là, comment le trouves-tu ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était celui d'un jeune garçon. Un t-shirt à l'allure banal, mais au motif jaune et strié.

– Je l'aime bien, il semble joyeux.

– Ca irait bien sur Nao-chan... sourit Shimizu

Elles rirent de bon cœur. Le jeune garçon était tout à l'inverse, assez distant, timide et froid par moment. Le changer un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal.

– Et celui-ci, alors ?

Cette fois-ci, le motif était mauve sur un t-shirt blanc cassé.

– On dirait que le bonhomme nous sourit, s'amusa Yachi.

– C'est assez drôle.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement, et ce fut à cet instant que Yachi se rendit compte d'une chose. Elle s'était totalement détendue sans le vouloir.

Se refermant en moins de quelques secondes, elle s'insulta mentalement pour se laisser aller. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Ni ce que l'on voulait d'elle.

Cependant, une question sur un autre vêtement la rappela à l'ordre, et, l'espace d'un moment, elle se dit qu'elle ne craignait rien. Se laisser aller n'était pas si mauvais, parfois.

Le soleil continua sa course un moment, alors qu'elles regardaient les vêtements. Le vent se levait par moment, et la chaleur laissait régner un doux moment de paix, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

– Dit... commença Shimizu, légèrement hésitante.

Yachi se tourna vers elle, étonné par ce ton si maladroit. Une anxiété s'empara de son cœur tandis qu'elle fixait la directrice.

– Oui ?

– N'as-tu jamais porté ce genre de vêtement ?

Surprise par la question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, Yachi bafouilla.

– Hum, pas spécialement ? Pourquoi ? finit-elle par dire.

– Simple question... C'était quoi, à toi, tes vêtements habituels si ce n'était pas de jolies robes roses ? sourit Shimizu.

C'était quoi ? De vieux vêtements. Retrouvé à même le sol ou d'anciens t-shirts de ses parents, assez grand pour lui faire une robe. Elle n'avait que très peu de chaussure et de sous-vêtements. La misère n'aidait en rien et ce n'était pas son père qui faisait quoi que ce soit, pour le peu qu'il sortait.

Sa mère avait bien trop souffert et souffrait bien assez lorsqu'elle était jeune pour que Yachi puisse se plaindre à cette époque-là.

Alors à quoi se résumaient ses vêtements ?

– Pas à grande chose, ils étaient banals... s'entendit-elle dire, mentant éhontément, et les tiens ?

Caché derrière sa frange, et les bras resserrés autour de ses jambes, Shimizu répondit tout de même.

– Pareillement. C'était banal, je n'ai jamais eu de vêtement extravagant ou réellement féminin. Je ne m'y connais pas trop non plus dans ce domaine.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Yachi, sans s'entendre une nouvelle fois.

– Ma famille n'était pas axée sur la mode ni la tendance ou autre, expliqua-t-elle.

Aucune once de tristesse ou de joie ne paraissait dans sa voix. Comme si ce qu'elle expliquait ne la touchait pas, n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Ce n'était ni froid ni touchant, simplement neutre. Et c'était d'autant plus effrayant.

– Tu n'as pas grandi dans cette ville, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shimizu.

– Non, et toi ?

Shimizu sourit et ne répondit pas. Comme pour passer à autre chose et ignorer la question, elle pointa le ciel du doigt.

– Regarde, un nouvel avion !

D'un geste et suivant son doigt, Yachi parvint à trouver l'objet. Il laissait une traînée blanche derrière lui, de la même couleur que les nuages et qui s'estompait peu à peu.

– Tu sais, quand je veux relativiser, je regarde toujours le ciel, lâcha Shimizu.

Se sentant comme une enfant, Yachi la dévisagea avec le seul mot qui lui venait : « pourquoi ».

– Parce que... Tu sais, quand on le regarde, que ce soit de jour comme de nuit, il est tellement immense qu'au final... Je me dis que nous ne sommes rien, rien d'autre que de minuscules fourmis. Et que... D'un coup de pied, si quelqu'un le voulait, il nous écraserait sans problème.

La brise fit voleter ses cheveux.

– Ça fait peur, lâcha Yachi.

– Hum, ça l'est, sourit-elle étrangement, c'est horriblement effrayant, et je n'aime pas du tout cette idée.

* * *

 **Alors, nos ninettes vous avez manqué ? :D  
** **La douceur des femmes, que c'est beau et que ça fait du bien (#ParlerLaFrance)  
** **Je vous laisse avec ceci, j'ai pleins de chats à fouetter *sors les 15 qu'elle garde dans le placard***

 **A la semaine prochaine,  
** **Cia !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Loooooooooooooooooool !**

* * *

 _ **Mercredi 14 septembre**_

Lentement, il referma la porte derrière. Effaçant le son des voitures et de la longue matinée pour la plupart des citadins par ce geste, il monta douloureusement les escaliers.

Il était épuisé, et, tandis que le soleil se levait, lui, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, allait se coucher.

La nuit avait été longue, bien trop longue et son cerveau maltraité criait à l'arrêt de ses fonctions, au moins pour un temps. Ils avaient passé la nuit à réfléchir, ainsi qu'à mettre en place des plans de secours, de A jusqu'à X, la fatigue l'avait emporté avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la lettre Z.

Enfin, après une lente ascension, il arriva jusqu'à sa chambre. Sans la moindre gêne et sans prendre garde à ne pas faire de bruit, il y entra. Défaisant rapidement son pantalon et son t-shirt, il se vautra dans le lit.

– Tu connais la discrétion ? râla une voix rauque à cause du sommeil.

– Ça dépend des jours, taquina-t-il malgré la fatigue.

Daichi ouvrit un œil. Il n'était jamais très content des réveils de ce genre, mais savoir Sugawara enfin près de lui et intact le rassurait énormément.

Dans un geste protecteur, mais surtout possessif, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le colla à lui.

– Tu n'as pas réussi à t'endormir sans ton doudou ? se moqua Suga'.

Daichi grogna.

– Je n'aime pas que tu partes comme ça, se justifia-t-il après quelques instants.

– Il le faut bien.

– Sans moi, pas forcément.

Sugawara soupira et lui baisa sa joue.

– Je sais, mais c'est plus simple si j'y vais seul... Et puis, tu as tout de même réussi à dormir...

– Mal et arrête de te moquer.

– D'accord, juste pour cette fois, concéda-t-il.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et sourirent. Leur couple durait depuis quelques années, ils n'avaient jamais de « grosse dispute » à proprement parler même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord. À y songer, la gérance du clan avait dû y jouer. Ils avaient bien trop de soucis extérieurs sans en rajouter entre eux.

– Tu as déjà fait un rapport pour les autres ? demanda tout de même Daichi.

– Pas encore, souffla-t-il, je suis bien trop fatigué et je n'avais pas du tout le courage pour...

– Je peux le faire si tu m'expliques maintenant.

D'un coup d'oeil, Suga' plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le visage de Daichi était serein, bien qu'avec de légers cernes, il n'avait pas vraiment de mimique, seulement la tranquillité sur ses traits et peut-être, peut-être juste un peu de soulagement dans le regard.

Il referma ses paupières.

– Le mieux, ce serait que je donne toutes les instructions à Kenma, comme ça, il les fera passer comme d'habitude et pourra changer de mode au passage... expliqua Suga', à moitié amorphe.

– Comme tu veux...

Daichi l'embrassa sur le front, tandis qu'il se lovait un peu plus contre lui.

– On va devoir changer de lieu à chaque transaction désormais, ou au moins toutes les deux fois, soupira-t-il.

– Génial, et vous avez réussi à trouver tous les lieux possibles en une nuit ?

– Apparemment, sourit Sugawara.

– Pas de moquerie on a dit...

Son sourire s'agrandit.

– Je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas facile, ajouta tout de même Sugawara.

– Je devine...

– Tu ne me crois pas ?

– Tu es tellement content, que difficile ou non à faire, tu t'en moques un peu, répliqua Daichi.

– Je ne suis pas content...

– Si tu l'es...

– Bien sûr que non...

– Bon, concéda Daichi, tu n'es pas content, tu es amusé.

Sugwara eut une petite moue, avant de sourire.

– Amusé de te moquer de ses flics qui nous cherchent et essaient de nous avoir, tandis que toi, tu arrives à les prendre à revers... repris Daichi.

D'un mouvement souple, Sugawara se glissa au-dessus de lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, ce dernier souriait. Il leva le regard au ciel avant de le replanter dans le sien et de l'embrasser doucement.

– Peut-être... accorda Suga'.

– C'est certain, même.

– Je n'irais pas jusque là.

– Tu ne veux jamais rien avouer ou admettre, de toute manière, lâcha Daichi.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il caressa doucement les cheveux gris avant de le forcer à se baisser. Laissant leur bouche se rejoindre, leur langue vint vite jouer entre elles.

Il se recula, les lèvres humides.

– Tu sais, ça reste dur de prévoir tous les mouvements des policiers, des unités et de découvrir qui se cache derrière les infiltrés... se plaignit doucement Sugawara.

– Je sais pertinemment que ça t'amuse, n'essaie pas de m'avoir.

Se laissant tomber mollement à côté, Kôshi resta tout de même lover près de lui.

– Tu me connais trop bien... soupira-t-il.

– Tu continues pourtant à me faire tourner la tête.

– Et tu adores ça...

Échangeant les positions, Daichi glissa une jambe entre les siennes, et se plaça légèrement au-dessus.

– Je crois.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, glissant les mains sur ses côtes.

– Tu sais, tu as une longue journée qui s'annonce...

– Et... ? interrogea Daichi.

– Et si tu as mal dormi, tu vas avoir du mal à tenir... continua Sugawara.

D'un sourire en coin, Daichi glissa sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire.

– Ça me réveillera justement.

– T'es plutôt du genre à t'endormir juste après, se moqua Sugawara.

Un léger coup de dent dans son cou le fit grogner.

Daichi jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil.

– On n'ouvre pas avant deux heures, ça me laisse largement le temps.

Roulant des yeux, Sugawara laissa tout de même son amant faire ce dont il avait envie. Si ça lui permettait de profiter, pourquoi pas. De toute manière, c'était son jour de congé aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Et, tandis qu'une bouche glissait le long de son torse, il se fit la remarque que, clairement, il adorait sa vie.

* * *

 **A la revoyure, les gens !**  
 **Navré pour la pause ahah, l'overbookage de la vie, c'est génial ! o/**  
 **Brefouille, pleins de bisous, cia cia** !


End file.
